Finding Her Love
by CaptainDuckula
Summary: Samanthas whole life has been changing ever since she left Port Royal 11 years ago. Now, after she is kidnapped by the infamous Jack Sparrow her life takes another drastic turn but, this time it's for the better.
1. The Beginning of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**VERY ANGRY! My story was deleted and I have no clue as to why it was. How do I find out? GRRRRR! I'm going to upload the stories everyday now okies:) I had 74 reviews man…lol, may not seem like a lot to some people but it meant a lot to me. To all my reviewers…I'm super sorry and if anyone knows how to check why your story was deleted please tell me. **

**To my reviewers…THANKS!

* * *

**

"Papa! Look at me, Papa!" Shouted an 8 year old Samantha from up in the crows nest. Her father glanced up at his beautiful daughter and he immediately got worried.

"Samantha, bella, stay there! I'm coming to get you!" He shouted from below deck. Samantha did as her father wished. She looked at the ocean that was surrounding her.

"Goodbye Port Royal." She whispered, sadly. She had to leave everything behind, her life, her home and most of all her best friends: Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. They were headed back to Italy, her father was becoming the King of Italy and they were going to there new home. Her whole life was changing.

"Princess Samantha Vittoria DiBattista." She said, "Even my name is changing." She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her father's concerned face she knew she in for it. He knelt down and hugged her so tightly, she was having trouble breathing.

"Please Samantha, can you not be like your sorelle?" He asked, watching his daughter.

"_Sorelle_ father? What's _sorelle_?" She asked, not understanding why he was talking such gibberish.

"_Sorelle_, my love, means sisters. We are going to Italy now, you must learn the language if you want to make friends and be courted." He explained to her.

"Alright father, but I am not like my sisters. They pick on me because I am not like them." Samantha told her father, putting her head down. He put his fingers to her chin and smiled,

"That is why I love you. We need a rambunctious one in this _famiglia._" He whispered, and kissed her on her forehead before helping her down the netting. She landed on the ground perfectly, the sailors commented her and she smiled.

"Please, do not encourage her." Her father laughed, from the ground.

"Oh, Papa. I will teach you how to land, on your feet." She said, as she helped him up.

"Thank you my darling, now go off and find your mother. She needs to show you something." Her father stated, and shooed her away. Samantha jumped down the steps two at a time and went below deck.

"She is a wild one, your majesty." The captain said from the helm.

Her father, Gianni, rubbed his temples. "I know." Gianni exclaimed, walking over to talk to the Captain about how soon they'd be there.

"Mama! Mama, where are you? Papa, said you needed to talk to me…" She said as she walked into her parent's quarters and immediately regretted it. Her sisters closed the door and her mother grabbed her. There sitting in the middle of the room, was a tub full of hot water. Bath time.

"I will not have a bath." Samantha screamed, cursing her father in her head for tricking her.

"Please Samantha. Do it for mommy and daddy. We will be arriving soon, and we must go straight to the ceremony. You must look presentable." Her mother explained, trying to pull the dress on her daughter. Mrs. Andrea DiBattista was a beautiful woman, Caramel hair always pulled into a bun, portraying her round face. The little kohl she wore accented her chocolate brown eyes, her tan face looked fragile and almost angelic. Right now, it looked stressed but happy.

"Samantha won't do it mom!" Piper piped up, drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, she's too much of a boy. Right Sam!" Antoinette laughed, putting her new dress on with Piper's help.

"Sam! Oh, that was brilliant Antoinette, we shall call her from now on!" Piper said, pulling her sister's corset.

Sam frowned and stuck her tongue out at her sisters. "Just because you're 5 years older than me doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" She hissed venomously. Andrea sighed.

"Please girls, we really need to hurry I can see the coast line from here." Andrea explained, finally ridding her daughter of her dress.

"Ok Mama, but only because you asked nicely, or else I wouldn't do it." Samantha explained. Her mother laughed, picked her up and dumped her in the tub. Samantha closed her eyes and stayed under water for as long as she could, it was ritual for her.

"Dare il benvenuto Sig. e Sig.ra DiBattista a Roma, Italia. Chi sono queste belle ragazze?" The coachmen asked the family, as the approached the carriage. Samantha looked at her father, confused.

"He says, Welcome Mr. and Mrs. DiBattista to Rome, Italy. Who are the beautiful girls?" Gianni explained to his daughters, Piper and Antoinette giggled, while Samantha went up to the coachmen.

"Hello." She exclaimed, waving her hand in his face. The coachmen laughed.

"Hello to you too, bella." He replied, taking her little hand in his.

"You speak English, thank God, at least someone around here does." She commented, her father looked at her and calmly told her to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mr. Coach driver." She said looking down at the floor.

"It is…how you say…ok." He replied, but continued talking. "How would you like to sit up here with me?" Samantha smiled so wide, it looked painful.

"Oh can I papa! Please, I'll be good." Samantha begged her father. He thought for a moment and then gave in.

"Alright, but please Samantha, promise me you will behave and not climb anything. Like when we were on the ship." He asked, climbing in the carriage.

"What did she climb now?" Was all you heard from the three ladies as the carriage door closed and they were off to the Coliseum.

The ride wasn't suppose to be long, but Samantha got in mischief climbing on top of the carriage. Her father scolded her afterwards, but let her still stay up front with Giorgio, the coachmen. They finally arrived at the Coliseum, surrounding by millions of royalty and just common people. Samantha hopped of from where the driver sat and landed on her feet. Gianni came up in front of her and bowed asking for the princess to walk with him.

"Oh Papa!" She laughed, "Of course I will." As she took his hand and walked down the big carpet and into the Coliseum.

The ceremony took forever until it was finally near completion. Her father had the crown on and the scepter was in his hands. He was knighted and officially the king. Her mother had a gorgeous crown on, and a red robe. As for Samantha's sisters, they both had silver tiara's on and gold necklaces. Samantha had hers in her hand, just staring at it before her mother placed it on her head again. They walked out and the crowd cheered, it was surprising how many people showed up. Almost all of Italy was there; this must have been a very special event.

The huge oak white doors were opened by two of the guards; Samantha skipped into the room and looked around. Woman and men were dancing, talking and naturally, having a good time. Children ran around playing games or eating food. Samantha ran over to her father, and tugged on his tuxedo. He looked down and smiled picking her up.

"This is my youngest daughter, Samantha." He told all the people surrounding him. They all started commenting her in their accents.

"What an adorable little girl." One lady exclaimed, taking a sip from her wine.

"She looks just like you, your majesty." A man, with curly red hair said, taking some champagne from a tray.

"I'm not adorable…" Samantha explained, struggling to get out of her father's arms. They all laughed and Samantha finally got out of her father's arms and ran over to a mirror.

"_I am not pretty." Samantha thought, examining herself in the mirror. She had long, flowing brown hair that fell down to her waist, eyes as blue as the ocean with white specks in it. She had copper-toned skin and a petite figure. She was still very young though, and had lots of time for her to grow in to her body. _

Something other than herself caught her eye in the mirror. A whole bunch of people were picking on a little girl. Samantha got angry and walked over to all of them.

"Bruta!" One little boy yelled.

"Stupid!" A little girl shouted, pulling the girl's hair. Samantha pulled on that girl's hair and she started to cry. She ran over to her mother,

"Now you know how it feels!" Samantha screamed to her, "Go away, or I'll get my father to throw you with the rotten fishes." The boys ran off on the balcony and started to play 'pirates.' Samantha turned back and smiled at the girl.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" One boy yelled.

"No far." Another shouted.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. Do you speak English?" Samantha asked, her hand outstretched. The girl looked cautiously at her and finally smiled and excepted her hand.

"Yes, I do speak English. My name is Vittoria DiFrancesco." She whispered, still smiling.

"Let's go ask my father if you can come and stay over my house for the night. If you want." Samantha told her, pulling her towards her father.

"Oh, I'd love that. Let me ask my mother and father." Vittoria asked, running with Sam towards there parents whom were talking.

"Father!" Samantha and Vittoria shouted at the same time. Both parents turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Samantha. What do you need? " King Gianni asked, taking his daughters tiny hand in his.

"Could my friend, Vittoria stay over our house tonight?" She asked sweetly. Vittoria was doing the same thing.

"Please daddy, I'll be good for the king." Vittoria begged, like a little boy begging for candy.

"Alright." Both fathers agreed at the same time.

"Thank you Papa!" Samantha exclaimed, grabbing her friends hand.

"Thank you daddy, I'll be good." She said, running with Samantha to the door. The headed up the stairs to play.

"_This might not be so bad after all…"_ Samantha thought, walking into her room with her new best friend.

* * *

**Yep, it's short, but….GRRR!**

**Jack: Calm yerself.**

**Me: SHUT UP MUFFIN!**

**Jack: (groans) Review savvy?**


	2. Eleven years later

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Guys...please try and contact the other people who reviewed...it would mean a lot to me! Okay? HUGGLES!**

**To my reviewers…I won't be going my special reviews until I reach chapter 16 where we left off. Okies…luv ya'll.

* * *

**

**11 years later…

* * *

**

"Samantha. I am sorry, wait do not go!" Alessandro shouted as Samantha galloped away on her horse, Midnight. She made it to the house and shoved the doors open.

"No, No and No! Papa!" Sam screamed as she ran through the front door. She walked over to the study door, opened it and slammed it shut, causing her father to spill tea on his shirt. He sighed and put the tea down on the table.

"What is it, Sambella?" Her father, Gianni, asked his 19 year old daughter. He knew what was coming and was prepared for it.

"I will not marry Alessandro! He was very nice at first, but then he started say how I must change and become more feminine and less of a hellcat!" Samantha shouted, throwing her hat on the couch and plopping down next to it.

"Il mio piccolo fiore, please. Reconsider this, you are leaving tomorrow morning for Port Royal. Elizabeth is already getting married, you need an escort for the wedding." He explained calmly, but got another tantrum from his daughter.

"I do not need to bring an escort father! No one will care, and I doubt Elizabeth will mind. She is my best friend. Same with Will." She said, thinking about all the times she tried to get Will and Elizabeth together. She always wondered who had made them see that they were perfect for each other.

Her father sighed, taking another drink of tea from his cup. Sam waiting for an answer grew nervous, not knowing what her father would say. Her father was a generous and loving man, but he had his moments where he was extremely mean. Those moments were rare though. He put the tea down again and looked at his daughter.

"Alright. We will wait until you get back from Port Royal, until we decide who you will marry. Do I make myself clear, Sambella?" Her father, Gianni, asked. Samantha ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you papa! I need to go pack for Port Royal. When am I leaving again father?" She asked, standing in the doorframe.

"Tomorrow morning, but If you want and hurry, I will arrange a boat to bring you in one hour." He said, finishing of the tea.

"Yes papa. That will be wonderful; I can surprise Lizzie by coming early." She smiled; think of a plan to scare her. Her father noticed her smiling and frowned.

"Don't you dare do anything bad while you are there, Sambella. You are representing Italy." He scolded, taking a book of the shelf and handing it to Sam. She read the cover out loud.

"What Girls Learn. Why do I need this father?" She asked, looking at the book cover.

"In case you get bored on the way there. Now go on and pack. I will arrange the ship to leave soon." He said, sitting back down and reading over some documents. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

Samantha had just finished packing and took one more look around her room. Her big oak bed, with pink satin sheets and red cotton blankets was neat for a change. Her floor you could actually see for a changewas wood."I never knew my floor was wooden." Sam said to herself. 

The balcony window was open, and Sam walked over to close it when she saw Vittoria. She waved and ran down the stairs to greet her.

"Vittoria!" She yelled, running out the front door, butlers behind her carrying her bags.

"Ciao Sam!" She smiled, and kissed her on both cheeks, Sam did the same. "Are you going today?" Vittoria asked, glancing at all the luggage.

"Si. Papa, asked me if I'd like to go today and I said yes." Samantha said, taking the luggage from the butler, Ramsey. Vittoria frowned.

"I thought we were going to go to the bar tonight and sing." She said, looking at her feet. Samantha froze and began apologizing.

"Vittoria, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I promise I'll make it up to you." She said, hugging her friend. Vittoria laughed, and hugged her friend back.

"I was only kidding, but now you owe me two rums instead of one. Si?" She giggled, letting go and walking down to the docks with Samantha.

"Si, I swear I will, and I'll bring you something back from Port Royal." Samantha said, hugging her friend once more, before she boarded the ship.

"Good bye Vittoria!" Samantha shouted, from a large distance.

Faintly you heard, "Good-bye Samantha!" Sam smiled, and walked up to the helm to talk to the captain.

"Hello, Captain Hordes, how are you?" She asked, flicking a bug off her shoulder. The captain looked at Sam and smiled,

"Fine Miss Samantha. You should not be up here. It can get pretty dangerous." He warned, looking at the sky.

Sam smiled, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Captain Hordes just laughed, and continued sailing. Sam skipped down to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

"_Elizabeth, so nice to see you!" Samantha exclaimed, hugging her best friend._

"_Oh, I've missed you so much, Samantha. Port Royal has been so boring." She smiled, and looked over Samantha's shoulder and frowned._

"_Where is your escort?" She asked. Sam smiled and proudly stated,_

"_Didn't bring one with me, Lizzie." Lizzie shocked, walked away from her. Samantha ran after her,_

"_What's wrong?" She asked, stopping her friend._

"_Sorry, only people with escorts are allowed at my wedding." She huffed, and walked up to Will. Samantha stood there watching her in disbelief. _

"_I'll be your date miss. I might smell bad and look weird, but no one will see me, the weddin's at night. So I'll just…smell bad." The man said smiling.

* * *

_

Samantha woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and sighed, falling back onto the pillow.

"It was only a dream, thank goodness." She whispered, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She looked over to the right and looked out the window. It looked amazing, she got up and threw a robe over her bodice and walked onto the balcony. The sky was a light orange, with red streaks stretching across the sky like a rainbow. The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon like a child playing hide and seek waiting for someone to catch her.

"Land ho!" Someone shouted and she looked over and saw a familiar port. Her old home, Port Royal. She ran into her room and put on a simple dress, one she could run in easily. It wasn't that fancy, it was cream white and had blue lines going vertical from the end of the waist to the feet. She went up on deck and stared at her homeport as the tied to the dock.

"Port Royal, your worst nightmare is back." Samantha laughed, and so did the crew that overheard her. She walked over to the captain and once again thanked him.

"You were all so wonderful for putting up with me." She smiled at the crew and hugged them all. She stepped down on the docks, and made her way to the Governor's house.

* * *

**(Samantha's P.O.V)

* * *

**

I just finished walking up the hill to the governor's house and that was a workout itself.

"I should have gotten a carriage." I thought, but was interrupted when a little boy ran into me.

"'Scuse me miss. I didn't see you…" He trembled, looking over his shoulder.

"That's alright, is someone after you, bello?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yes and I…" He began saying, until he was interrupted by a great big oaf.

"You rotten little kid, you didn't pay for that apple!" He shouted, running as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him. He grabbed the kid but the collar of his worn out shirt and I got angry.

"Excuse me, but, that is no way to speak to a bambino…I mean boy." I said, glaring at the man. He took one look at me and dropped the kid. He bowed down and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry your highness. I did not know you were here, but he stole an apple without paying for it." The man stuttered, not looking me in the eye. I sighed and pulled out 10 shillings and handed it to the man. His eyes went wide,

"That should cover it I suppose." I said, winking at the little boy.

"That is more then enough, your highness. Thank you and good day. Enjoy your visit." He shouted, walking away. Soon he was out of sight.

"People have no common courtesy around here, like they did when I lived here." I said, handing the boy some money.

"Here bello, this should by you and your family some new clothes, food and some leftover to rent an inn." I told him, and he hugged me. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Golly, thank you miss. I swares you gots to be the nicest lady eva." He exclaimed, running down the hill. I laughed and continued my walk, until I came to the front door. I knocked and waited to be greeted by Polly.

"Ello…Miss Samantha!" She squealed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed,

"It is so nice to see you again, Polly." I exclaimed, putting my heavy bags down.

She smiled, "I'll get Miss Swann for you, and, I guess you want to surprise her so I will not say it is you." She winked, at me as she walked up the stairs. I waited a couple minutes and Will walked right through the door.

"Will!" I shouted, he looked up and his eye lit up. He ran to me and gave me a bug hug, spinning me around. I laughed, and he put me down.

"Samantha, you have no idea how much I have missed you!" He said, putting a box on the table.

"Same with me, bello. I've had no one to get in trouble with! All by myself, getting yelled at is no fun!" I laughed and so did he. He looked incredible, different from when we were children. I took in his features, and then he began speaking.

"From what your letter's tell me, you've gotten into a lot of mischief."

"Oh tons, just before we left, Signeur Hampton, the commodore, got on my nerves…" I began to explain as Will listened eagerly.

Laughter roared from the hallway was Will and I laughed.

"Wait, and the best part is I dyed his wig pink, so he thought my sisters did it and still hasn't figured out I did it!" I giggled, holding my stomach. Suddenly, there was a squeal coming from the stairs, and I turned alarmed, but calmed down once I saw Elizabeth running down the stairs.

"Samantha!" She squealed, running into my arms, hugging me. Hugging was beginning to get on my nerves, but there were so many more hugs that would occur at her wedding. I frowned at the thought, but smiled when Mr. Swann gave me a normal hug.

"It's so nice to see you all again." I said, standing beside Elizabeth, I glanced at her.

"You look beautiful, Lizzie." I commented, handing my bags to another maid.

"Look at you!" Liz exclaimed, "You're gorgeous." She smiled, putting on a jacket.

I glanced in the mirror, I never thought I was pretty. I looked at my dark brown, almost black, wavy hair. My deep blue eyes, had white specks in them which I hated and my skin was copper coated, due to many hours on the ships with Captain Hordes, teaching me things.

"Samantha, we've missed you. Port Royal hasn't been as fun without you." Governor Swann said, walking over to me and spinning me around. I became dizzy and lost my balance with made us all laugh. I brushed myself off as I got up.

"Si, it has been the same in Italy. Boring, but I do have a really good friend there, Vittoria is how you say…meraviglioso." I said, trying to remember how to pronounce 'wonderful' in English. Sure, I could speak English, but some words have escaped my mind.

"She speaks Italian! You have to teach me how, so I can visit you." Elizabeth said hugging Will.

"I am sorry I cannot talk longer, Sam, but I have papers to fill out." Governor Swann said and I nodded. Elizabeth got her parasol and walked out the door with Will and I.

* * *

"Where is your escort?" Elizabeth asked, helping me pick out a dress for her wedding. I froze. This was a lot like my dream, I swallowed nervously. 

"I do not have one, all the men I have met have tried to change me. That is not the man I want." I replied, showing her a gold and red dress.

Elizabeth laughed, "I thought that would happen…try this dress, instead." She handed me a light blue dress, I put the other one down and began to protest.

"Now, wait one minute! This dress looks like the circus could be going on in there. How many petticoats are there?" I asked, sticking my head in the bottom of the dress. Elizabeth looked at me, confused.

"What are you looking for?" She asked me, pushing me behind the 'changing' screen.

"The Russian circus, I think it's still in here." I stated, smiling at her. She frowned and shoved me farther behind it.

"Hurry up, I want to see it!" She shouted, probably sitting down on a chair.

I walked out and Elizabeth smiled. I have to admit, I didn't look to bad. Light blue, not to poofy, and it was actually the first real dress I've ever worn that was comfortable. I began to walk like a model, twirling about. Elizabeth laughed, clapping.

"Wonderful, I give you a 7 and the dress a 10!" She exclaimed, picking up her bags and walking to the counter. I grabbed my other dress and ran after her.

"Hey, that was insulting." I told her, pretending to be hurt. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. I pulled the money out of my handkerchief, and gave it to the lady. She refused to take it.

"Oh no, your highness. It is a gift, from me to you." She smiled, giving me back my money. I looked at her shocked, but accepted the money gratefully.

"Why thank you so much." I replied, walking out the door. Elizabeth glanced at me and spoke,

"From now on, you come with me shopping everywhere." I laughed, and we walked back to her house.

* * *

"Wake up!" I screamed in Elizabeth's ear. She jumped up and rubbed her ear, glaring at me. 

"My gosh, I am up. You know for a princess, you sure do get on people's nerves easily." She yawned, getting out of bed.

"Thank you. I take great pride in that and at least I am not the one…who will be wearing a big uncomfortable tent for her wedding!" I shouted, she dried her face and looked at me confused.

"I'm going to sift through that to figure out what that meant." She said, sitting on her vanity chair as the maids came in and prepared to doll her up.

"Sift away, sifty." I muttered, walking out the door to get myself ready.

* * *

The ceremony was so beautiful; there wasn't anyone in the room who was not crying, except for me. I was fine. Liz looked gorgeous, like always. When I looked at Will, that's when I started to cry. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and was trembling. I giggled but fell quiet as the ceremony started. 

I laughed, as I danced with Elizabeth's father, everyone looked like they were having a good time. The song ended, and Mr. Swann had to sit down, so I went to find Liz and Will. I looked around and finally saw them talking to the Commodore.

"This is my chance." I thought, smiling. I hiked up my skirt and ran over to the Commodore, jumping on his back.

"James, dear, how are you?" I asked, clinging onto his back for dear life. I did not want to fall or Elizabeth would yell at me for dirtying the dress.

"Samantha," He exclaimed, lowering me to the ground, and gave me a big hug. My bones were breaking, I knew it, "I have been great, how about you?" He asked, letting go of me.

"Fine, but I've been better." I whimpered, putting my hand on my back.

"What is wrong?" He asked, concerned. I smiled, always worried that one. He hadn't changed.

"Too many hugs result in bones crushing." I laughed, and so did he. I turned to Will and Elizabeth, and congratulated them.

"Geez Liz," I said, putting my arm around Wills shoulder, "If I'd have known he looked this good, I would have snatched him before you. Come on Will, run off with me to Italy!" He laughed,

"Alright." He said, and began to walk away with me but Elizabeth grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't. You're mine." She exclaimed, throwing her arms over his shoulders.

"Possessive." I laughed, Liz let go of Will and hit me in the arm playfully.

"Well, well…if it isn't the whore from Italy." I groaned, and turned around to see a smug looking Annabelle. We had never gotten along, ever since I threw her in the mud for making fun of Lizzie.

"You shouldn't be talking, from all the gossip I've heard, you've made yourself quite a reputation." I replied, smirking. She glared at Elizabeth, which made her flush.

"Watch your mouth." She growled, hands clenching and unclenching at her side.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me without getting all of my guards after you. I am the princess." I said, frowning. "Unfortunately." I thought, still staring at Annabelle. Her face went red, and she began swearing. The music stopped and everyone stared at her.

"Lei ha preso per essere uno delle persone le più stupide che mai ho incontrato, non menzionare uno del più brutto." I replied in Italian. _You have got to be one of the stupidest people I have ever met, not to mention one of the ugliest_.

The guards came running up and took her away from me. I turned to look at a very alarmed Lizzie.

"What did you say?" She asked eyes as wide as saucers. I walked past her and said,

"Nothing at all, do not worry about it. I'll tell you later, right now there is a crème puff seducing me." I said walking over to the desert table followed by Elizabeth and Will's laughter.

* * *

**Me: Love it? Don't love it? LOVE IT!**

**Jack: She's nuts…review savvy!**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	3. Kidnapped?

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**As I write this little piece I am holding the movie 'Dead Man' in my hand. Read while I go enjoy this J. Depp movie. xo) My dad also rented...It. : -- scared. **

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL **

It happened all to fast. I guess it's true when they say, time flies when you have fun. I was waiting on the docks, for Captain Hordes to come.

"Oh, to bad you have to leave. I've had so much fun!" Elizabeth said, hugging me goodbye.

"So have I. You will visit me in Italy soon, don't worry." I smiled, hugging Will.

"Goodbye Sam. I will miss you." He said, handing me a very long, thinpackage. I frowned.

"You didn't have to give me anything." I shouted, alarming him.

"Well, I did anyway. Do not open it now, wait until you are on the ship." He said, walking towards the house with Elizabeth.

"Bye." I whispered, watching them walk hand in hand. "Will that ever happen to me?" I thought, and pulled out the book, father gave me.

**Three hours late!** I can't believe it, this is not at all like Captain Hordes, he is always on time. I looked up and just noticed how dark out it was, not to mention chilly. In the distance, I heard a rumbling noise.

"Thunder." I thought, out loud. I was wrong, water poured all over me and I screamed. Oh boy was I angry.

"I will kill whoever did this to my new dress." I whispered to myself, running into town.

Little did she know, fate and love was coming her way.

**(Jack's P.O.V…finally) **

"Prepare the rowboats. We be going ashore." I shouted, from the helm.

"Ye heard him, now get to it!" Ana Maria, my second mate, shouted at the top of her lungs. I smiled, thank GodI had her on board, or nothing would get done. Mr. Gibbs waddled over to me.

"Jack, what's going through your head mate! Miss. Elizabeth and Mr. Will are in that town." Mr. Gibbs hollered, scolding me.

"I know that mate." I replied, impatiently. "But Miss Elizabeth practically hates me guts and as for Mr. Turner, he won't care. Trust me mate, now go away!" I shooed Mr. Gibbs away, while shouting more orders to the crew.

"Here we go again." I thought as he stepped into a rowboat. The row to shore was fast and in a matter of minutes I was in the middle of town. People were running in all directions, screaming at the top of there lungs, trying to get away from me crew. I narrowed my eyes and glanced in front of me. Uh oh, Commodore Norrington. That man wanted me blood, I looked around and saw an alley so I ducked in there. Commodore Fancy pants passed by without so much as glancing in my direction. I continued my walk to the Governor's house, taking the back route where no one was.

Up ahead, I saw the house. I began to quicken my pace, when I heard the sound of someone cursing. I looked around and saw an outline of a person. A woman, to be more exact.

"Stupid bastards, get my dress dirty!" She cursed, her hands flying about. She was wet, but had to be one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. Her hair was brown and wavy, her face was perfectly shaped. Her skin was tanned, and she had a curvy figure. But the one thing that stood out were her eyes, they were mesmerizing. They were almond shaped and were the lightest blue I had ever seen, with white specks in them, almost like waves. They reminded me off the sea. I took into account that she was probably cursing me for getting her wet.

"I'd give the jerk, a ha, then a wa, and then high ya!" She shouted, kicking a tree. She slumped to the floor, holding her foot. This was my chance; I took out my gun and slowly walked over to her.

**(Sam's P.O.V) **

"I really have to learn not to kick things that aren't real." I thought to myself, rubbing my foot. I heard a noise and froze. I slowly looked up and saw legs, then a body and then a whole man.

"Pirate." I thought, sitting down. His gun was aimed right at me.

"Well what have we here. A pretty little lass, such as yourself should not be out here all be your onsies savvy?" He asked, I sat there, trying to figure out what he had just said.

"Pretend you don't speak English," I thought, standing up.

"Scusi?" I asked, trying not to laugh. The man looked at me and smiled.

"Nice try luv,"I sighed and groaned at the same time. "I heard you speaking English, now be a good lass, and walk!" He shouted, wrapping an arm around my waist, and putting the gun to my head. This was not good. For the first time in my life, I did not fight back.

"Samantha!" Commodore Norrington shouted, as he saw me walking beside Jack. He ran over to me but was stopped when the pirate stuck his gun harder to my temple. I winced, and the Commodore got mad.

"Sparrow, give her over to me right now!" He shouted, eyeing his gun.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." I said, shocked. This was the man I had always wanted to meet ever since my grand father had told me about him when I was about seven.

"Aye luv," Jack whispered in my ear. I got extremely angry and started yelling.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Let me go right now or I will…I'll…" I yelled, thinking of something to do.

"You'll do what lass?" Jack asked, pushing me closer to the docks.

"I'll do something that I cannot think of at this very moment." I stated, pulling his hand off my waist.

He pushed me into a row boat and began to row back to his ship, followed by his crew. Cannon fire lit up the sky and I saw the ship I had dreamed about.

"The Black Pearl." I whispered a little too loud, and got a look from Jack.

"So ye have heard of me ship, isn't she a beauty?" He asked, and looked dreamily at his ship.

I snorted, "I imagined it would be scarier and more dirty."

"Everyone thinks that." He muttered under his breath. We reached his ship and I was pulled aboard. I looked up and saw pirates staring at me, some holding their knifes out.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, if you are trying to scare me it's not working." They looked at me taken aback. Seems like no one has ever stood up to these pirates before. A chubby looking character walked up to me.

"We be pirates luv. Ye must be scared just a wee bit." He asked, trying to look mean.

"I am not at all scared." I whispered, right in his face. Jack came up from behind me and pulled me towards a door.

"Feisty one eh mates?" He shouted, as the men laughed. I stomped down the stairs and tried to run and hide but he caught me.

"Now luv, you'll be staying here for the time being, until I figure out what to do with you. With that, he threw me in a big room and locked the door on me. I was trapped.

**(Elizabeth's P.O.V) **

"I'll kill him if he hurt her Will. I'll do it!" I shouted, as Will rowed us to the Black Pearl.

"How could he do this?" Will asked.

"That's what I would like to know, that man always told me he'd never kidnap a woman. He is in for it."

"Now, Elizabeth my darling, let's not get to ahead of ourselves. James might have gotten the story all wrong."

"**He saw them with his own eyes, William Turner!**"

I saw Will sigh, but at this moment I didn't care, I was too angry. If she was in anyway hurt, I would ring his throat. We approached the Pearl and Mr. Gibbs sent a rope down to us. I climbed up the rope with help from Will, it was harder than it seemed.

"Miss Elizabeth how are you?" Mr. Gibbs asked, offering me a hand. I accepted and he pulled me up.

"Angry! Where is that pathetic excuse of a pirate captain?" I shouted at Mr. Gibbs.

"He be below decks, Missy. Ye best not disturb him, he brought on deck a lovely lass." Mr. Gibbs told me, my eyes grew wide and I ran down below deck, Will following. We found Jack sitting in the crew's cabin drinking on a bed. He cocked his head to the side and smiled when he saw us.

"'Ello mates. How have ye two been?" He asked, not excepting what was coming his way.

"Get up!" I hissed venomously, pulling the rum out of his hand and smashing it on the floor. Jack jumped up with wide eyes.

"**Ye are not allowed to touch me rum, woman! Ye can't be trusted with it!**" He said, bending down and licking the floor.

"Bring me to your cabin immediately." Will demanded, picking him up from off the floor.

"Me cabin, is occupied at the moment, by a rather beautiful lass." Jack stated, getting up from off the floor.

"I know that woman Jack! She is my best friend!" I screamed, pulling him out of the room.

"Alright, Alright." He said, walking down the hall.

_**Boom, smash, Boom, smash! **_

"Damnit!" I heard a familiar voice say. Sam.

"Doesn't that lass get tired? She's been trying to break down the door ever since I threw her in their." Jack asked, pulling out his key.

_**Boom, smash, Boom, smash.**_

"No. Now, hurry up." I said, watching Jack try and find a key in his pocket. Instead of a key, he pulled out a black bra. Will shuddered.

"That's why Giselle yelled at me and called me a 'theif'." Jack said to himself. He finally found the key and opened the door. Sam came tumbling out.

**(Sam's P.O.V) **

"God, that's the second time today I've almost broken a body part!" I shouted, getting up from off the floor. I looked up and saw Elizabeth and Will.

"My saviours!" I screamed, and hugged them both. Jack frowned.

"Don't I get one luv?" He asked, smiling. I spun around and smiled at him.

"No but you get something better. Close your eyes." I said, walking up to him. Jack smiled and did what he was told.

_**WHACK!**_

Jack's head spun as my fist connected with his face. He turned around and glared at me.

"Now, I know I didn't deserve that!" He yelled, rubbing his nose.

"Of course you deserved that! You kidnapped me, or are we forgetting?"

"No luv, I didn't forget, but still you did not protest or fight."

"Why the hell would I fight when a gun's being held at my head?" I shouted, following him into his room. Elizabeth and Will walked into the room and sat down on Jack's bed.

Jack sighed, and took a swig of rum before answering me,

"Alright, you may be right there luv." Jack started to drink more from his bottle of rum.

"Of course I'm right; I am the Princess of Italy after all." I said, looking at all the bottles of rum on the floor. I had failed to notice that earlier. Jack's eyes flew open and he spit out his rum.

"P…Princess?" He stuttered, dropping his rum bottle, it smashed into a million pieces. "Damnit! Another bunch of rum wasted!"

"Yes, Jack. Samantha is the princess of Italy." Elizabeth said, picking up the glass from the floor.

"Liz, what the hell are you doing?" Jack and I said in unison.

"It is his house…or ship, let him pick it up!" I yelled, pushing him forward. Jack wasn't paying attention to anything we were saying he sat on his bed, thinking aloud.

"Princess, she's a bloody princess. Why the hell did I kidnap her!" Jack shouted, Will made him calm down and soon we were all sorting this out.

"Alright, how's about this, luv. I'll bring you back to your 'Castle' as soon as I'm done getting my treasure. What's say you to that?" Jack asked, smiling at me.

"Should I go?" I thought.

_You've been dreaming of this moment since you were a kid._

"Yes, but I don't know if I trust him." I stole another glance at Jack, and continued thinking it over.

_Go for it. Take a risk, who's going to stop you. Even if you say no, he'll bring you along anyway._

"No Jack, you will bring…" Elizabeth started to say.

"Liz, I can talk for myself you know." I said, calmly looking at her, then I turned back to Jack.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Wha's that luv?"

"None of the crew is to touch me or I'll kick them so hard, they won't be getting anymore pleasure."

"They'd never do that luv….Well mates; I'm tired so get yer arses off me bed. Mr and Mrs. Turner, congratulations by the way. Anyway, ye can take Mr. Gibb's cabin." Jack yawned, Liz and Will walked out of the room, leaving me with a sex-crazed pirate.

"No loud noises." Jack shouted after them.

I rolled my eyes, "Charming." I whispered, looking at him.

"Where am I suppose to stay?" I asked, hands on my hips. Jack smiled, and patted the bed.

"With me luv." I sighed, I was to tired to argue with him, so I just laid down.

"Try anything, and say good-bye to Jack junior." I said, blowing out the candle.

**Me: It's short I know. Jack's moping cause Sam doesn't 'love' him yet. SHUT UP!**

**Jack: Ye don't know how it feels ta love someone who doesn't love ye back. (I stare at Jack)**

**Me: Trust me...I do. Review savvy?**

**Jack: Since she stole me line I'll steal hers...CaptainDuckula out!**


	4. The Crew and love?

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL**

**

* * *

**I woke up early the next morning with the feeling of something on my waist. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw an arm. Jack's. He was going to pay. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I succeeded. I went over and filled a rum bottle up with water, and then dumped it on his pretty, BIG, head. He shot up like a rocket and shouted a stream of curses. 

"Good, now you know not to put your arm around my waist." I said, walking out the door, making sure to slam the door on my way out.

The sun stung my eyes, I took a deep breath and continued walking. The men began to stare at me, which was very creepy.

"What! Can't you go look at something else." I yelled, glaring at them all.

"Ye think yer tough dontcha luv?" A large man asked, he was covered in tattoos.

"No, I know I am." I retorted, trying to walk away but was blocked by his hand slamming against the mast. I sighed, and looked up at him.

"You are not scaring me." He looked startled, but soon smiled.

"I like her mates." He said, to the crew, still smiling.

* * *

I was sitting with the crew, listening to their shocking stories. It's amazing what some of them went through. Suddenly, a woman began to speak from behind us. 

"Eyes off her. No one is to touch her or I'll sock ye into next week." She hollered, I turned around and saw a pretty woman. Her hair was straight and charcoal black. Her eyes were a dark blue and the kohl brought out her eyes.

'_Thank god, a woman to talk to, besides Lizzie.' _I thought. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Ello me name be Ana Maria." She said, holding her hand out. I looked at it, and shook her hand smiling.

"I'm Samantha." I replied, looking for any sign of Elizabeth.

"It's nice to have another woman on board, beside Elizabeth." I snapped my head in her direction.

"I take it you two don't get along to well."

She laughed, "You're exactly right. Do you know her?"

"She's my best friend actually." I explained, "but don't worry. I don't give a shit if you don't like her."

"Thank ye…" She replied, sitting down. "Ye know for a princess, ye sure don't act like one."

I sighed, and was about to spill to her everything I have kept inside me all these years.

"ANA! No sitting down on the job, get yer lazy arse back ta work." Jack shouted from the helm. "Samantha, get over here luv."

"Stupid git." Ana said walking away.

"Idiota borioso." I muttered, walking in the opposite direction. _(Conceited Idiot) _I walked up to Jack and waited for him to acknowledge my presence. He glanced up and smiled cockily.

"Do ye know how to sail, luv?" Jack asked, and by the tone of his voice he probably thought I couldn't.

"Why as a matter of fact, I do." I exclaimed, proudly.

"Ye do?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yes." I smiled, "Let me show you." I tried to grab the wheel but had my hands hit by Jack.

"No one touches me wheel 'cept me…Savvy?" He growled.

Savvy…but it seems someone is a bit overprotective." I muttered, earning a glare from Jack. He was about to yell at me, when Liz called me.

"Sam!" She shouted from the deck. I stuck my tongue out at Jack and jumped down the stairs.

"Yes Liz."

"Are you ok? Did he touch you? Did he…"

"Calm down! I am fine, no he didn't touch me and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Elizabeth looked relieved and finally brought me down below to get some food.

* * *

**(Jack's P.O.V)

* * *

**

I sat on my chair by my desk, feet propped up on the bed and took another drink of my rum. My mind was flooded with the fact that Samantha was a princess.

_Maybe ye should dump her in some port._

"What good would that do?"

_Lot's of good._

"Don't argue with me mate! The whole bleedin' king's navy would be followin' me arse 'till I die."

_So…_

"Shut up!" I shouted, a bit too loud.

"You've finally lost it." Will stated standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh.

"Sod off, Eunuch." I snapped, I wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry." He exclaimed, sitting beside my feet. "Sam's different eh, Jack?" I wonder what he is getting at.

"Aye mate." I said, picturing Samantha. She was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"You…you don't feel for her…do you Jack?" He asked. I nearly choked on my rum.

"She ain't me type mate! Snobbish ain't a quality I like in a women." I replied, drinking more rum.

"SAM! Are you nuts, you are going kill your self!" I heard Elizabeth shout. I glanced at Will and dropped my rum as we ran out the door. This lass was bad luck.

"I bet the lass gets halfway up and gets stuck!" Jacoby yelled, taking out a bag of money.

"Nah, she can do it. She's anything but an ordinary princess mates." Ana Maria remarked.

_"I got ta remember to ask her how she found out Samantha was a princess." _

"Where is she?" Will asked, frantically looking about.

"Up there mate." I swallowed hard, she was headed for the crow's nest.

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

The wind felt wonderful against my skin. I glanced down and noticed how high I was. **

"Luv, get down from there before ye fall!" Jack yelled, sounding concerned.

"No!" I shouted, climbing further up. I was finally in the crows nest and I gasped. Everything looked so beautiful, the sun was just dipping below the horizon, so the sky was lit up with different shades of oranges, yellows, reds and even some purple and pink streaks. Nothing at all could ruin this moment. Not even Jack, whom was standing right behind me.

"Beautiful ain't it luv?" Jack asked, softly. I just nodded. We stayed up there for some time, just talking.

"…and now I am here." I said, finishing my life story.

"More interesting than my life luv." Jack replied, staring at me.

"Oh and that is where you are definitely wrong." I sighed, climbing down the netting. Jack was right behind me. Shockingly, everyone was still there waiting for us. I jumped of the netting and landed on my feet.

"Ye just won me 20 shillings from these bums!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I laughed as the crew started commenting me and that's when Jack started talking.

"Fun's over mates. Get back to work!" He walked over to the helm and called me. I sighed and walked over to him.

"What did I do now?" I asked, making my way towards him.

"Can ye fix sails?" He asked, turning the ship slightly.

"Yes, I've don't it loads of times." I said, proudly.

"Good…Mr. Gibbs! Samantha here will be helping ye." Jack exclaimed, pushing me over to Mr. Gibbs.

"Come 'ere pet. I won't hurtcha." He smiled sweetly. I walked over to him and we got to work. "Here ye go lass. Sit there and ye can help us mend the sails." He went over to the side of the ship and dropped anchor as the rest of us mended the sails.

I practically fell on Jack as I got into bed. This caused lot's of yelling.

"Geez luv, watch what yer doin." He shouted, pushing me off him.

"Sorry." I yawned. I was exhausted and my hands hurt like hell. I began to rub them and Jack noticed how swollen they were and grabbed them. I yelped.

"Sorry luv. What 'appened?" He asked, massaging my fingertips.

"I poked myself with the needle too many times." I explained, closing my eyes.

* * *

**(Jack's P.O.V)**

* * *

I looked at her fingers again and shuddered. They were really swollen. 

"Sorry luv." I repeated, blowing on her fingers. I stopped immediately and mentally kicked myself. Jack Sparrow was NOT affectionate.

"What…for?" She asked yawning.

"I shouldn't have…" I began but stopped when Samantha fell back and began snoring softly. I pulled her under the covers and walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway to say,

"G'night luv." I closed the door and made my way up to the helm.

I was up on deck all by onsies, and for once, I didn't like it. I wanted Sam here with me. I don't know why I did, but there was something about her that draws me to her. She is different from all the woman I have been with and she proved me wrong today. I shook my head and looked at the sky.

"_Yer starting to like her…admit it."_

"No I ain't mate."

"_Jack please…I've been the only piece of yer brain that works ever since ye were little and I know that ye feel for her."_

"I don't feel for her, I just me her…and I have a WHOLE brain not only a piece!"

"_Yer stubborn ye know that?"_

"Yes and I'm quite proud of that mate!"

"Jack who on earth are you talking to?" Came the worried voice of none other than: Will.

"Ummm…meself?" I said. I kicked myself mentally.

"_Now he must think yer crazy. Ta!" _

"Stupid brain." I whispered. I heard Will chuckle as he walked up to me.

"Jack, where is this…treasure?"

"Well mate…ye see…it's not exactly an easy treasure to get at. It belongs to the deceased Captain Barbossa…remember him mate?" I asked turning around to see a very angry looking Will.

"You put my wife…and my best friend in danger! Jack, you have mental issues!"

"I am worried about them ye know!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked at Will. "Listen, they will be alright. I promise nothing will happen to them mate."

"And if they are…I will kill you myself Jack." Will gave me one more glare and then went below deck.

"What have I gotten meself into?"

**Meanwhile, In Italy…**

"What do you mean she was kidnapped?" King Gianni roared, glaring at Captain Hordes.

"She wasn't their when we arrived sir, I asked the Commodore and he said she had been kidnapped by…what is his name…Captain Jack Sparrow." King Gianni's face fell, he looked scared…defeated. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl had kidnapped his daughter. Gianni rose from the chair, he began walking to the door but he paused once he reached it.

"Get all your guards after him. I want him brought back to me…alive."

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

**

I woke up by myself. Jack wasn't there and for some reason it bugged me. I was growing fond of him, even though I had just met him he was…different. I shook the thought out of my head and made my way up on deck to realize that it was still night time. I walked to the side of the deck and looked at the water below me. Everything was so peaceful on 'The Pearl.'

"Dadada…and really bad eggs." Someone sang from the helm. I spun around and saw Jack. I smiled and made my way up to the helm, without being noticed. I was successful. Slowly and quietly I shouted from behind Jack. He jumped and fell on the ground. I laughed as I helped him up.

"Thanks luv." Jack said sarcastically.

"Calm down, twas only a joke!" I hissed, beginning to walk away.

"Alright, alright! Come back, stay up here with me." I turned around and smiled.

"Fine…" It was silent for a while, but I began to get worried about something.

"Jack…"

"Aye."

"What if my father sends ships out to come after me…you…I mean, you and your crew could get hurt…or worse…die." Jack stopped sailing the ship and walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Luv, we will be fine. Don't worry about us or me…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?"

"Savvy." I laughed, walking over to the helm. Jack ran over and grabbed the wheel.

"Do not touch this luv! No one sails me ship, except…"

"Yes I know! Except you!"

"Aye, now be good and shut up for a minute lass, I know it's difficult, but I need to remember me maps."

I studied Jack as he thought. He was definitely one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my whole life. His hair in dreadlocks with a whole bunch of accessories in it, but the thing that was most definitely his best feature were his gorgeous brown eyes that were surrounded by Kohl. He turned around and got a cocky smile on his face.

"Like the view luv?" He asked.

"No actually…it's quite disturbing." I grinned; he chuckled and turned back to sailing.

"You know what Jack. I am actually glad I decided to come here, the life I have back in Italy was good, but, I wasn't free." Jack froze and went over to the anchor and dropped it. He came over and sat beside me.

"Tell me all 'bout it luv."

"Every since I was little I have been told what to do, what to wear, how to act and who to love! It's sickening but no one understands it. Not even my father or my mother and all my sisters do is make fun of me!" I jumped up and began pacing the deck. "Every time I think I actually find someone who likes me for who I am they start trying to change me slowly. The think I'm to boy-ish, rambunticious and to adventurous! I just…" I leaned against the pole connecting to the crows nest and slowly fell to the floor. "I can't go back to where I used to be." I muttered into Jack's shoulder as he came over and comforted me.

"Luv...ye can have people telling ye what to do. Stick up for yerself and don't listen to those other idiotic men. Any man who steals yer heart will be the luckiest man in the world." He said, still hugging me. I glanced up and something weird happened. I saw something in Jack, something I loved. I had just met him and already…I was falling for him.

"Jack…I'm tired so I'm going to go below deck…but, thank you and I'll see you tomorrow morning." I managed to get out. I wiggled my way out of Jack's arms and made my way below deck. I needed to talk to someone. Someone I could trust not to tell Jack or anyone else anything. Lizzie. I crept into her room and watched her and Will sleep for a few seconds. I wanted to scream to wake them up, but, that'd be rude. I bit my lip trying to keep the scream in but the temptation came over me and I gave up.

**"ELIZABETH! WAKE UP!"** Elizabeth shot out of bed and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know I felt like it."

"Oh Lord…It's so early. What do you need?"

"I'm amazed…Will didn't wake up!" Will rolled over and snored so loud that Liz and I both laughed.

"I need to talk to you…privately." Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she looked at me.

"Let's go into the galley. No one is down there." We walked down to the galley and made our way to the table furthest from the door.

"Alright. What is so important that you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?" Liz yawned.

"I think…I'm falling for Jack." Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she shouted.

**"YOUR WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE?"**

"Keep it down will you!" I clamped my hand over Elizabeth's mouth and continued.

"I know I only met him a two day's ago but he's unlike any other man I've ever met. He's roguish, charming, psychotic and funny. All the other men back in Italy were…conficcato su gli mettersi in mostra." (_stuck up show offs)_ I sighed. Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand…remember Norrington?" I nodded. "Well, I was supposed to marry him but, I got Will and now I couldn't be happier but…"

"But what?"

"I am only the governor's daughter; you are the Princess of Italy. Think of what the people would say about you."

"That is something that does not bother me. Never has, never will."

"Someone say my name?" Will yawned stumbling down the stairs. I smiled.

"Why are you here? You should be in your bed…snoring." Liz and I laughed. He gave us both very puzzled looks.

"Do I even want to know?" Will asked, sitting beside me Liz.

"No." I snorted, which made us all laugh.

"Can ye all shut up or is it not probable?" Jack asked from the stairway. We all looked up at him and smiled.

"Who's steering the ship?" Will enquired, taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Gibbs."

"I thought you said no one steers the ship except, you." I said.

"Gibbs is an exception…Savvy?"

"Savvy." Jack came and sat down beside me. He leaned back in his chair and propped his boots up on the table. I immediately pushed them off. He put them back on and I pushed them off again.

"What the hell do ye think yer doing?" Jack shouted, glaring at me.

"In Italy it's back luck to have your shoes on the table. It brings bad luck."

"Well, we aren't in Italy are we." Jack smirked, putting his feet on the table once again. I wasn't going to lose this little fight. I grabbed his feet and threw them on the floor.

"I don't care if we are in Italy or not. If you put your feet on the table on more time I'll tell the **whole **crew about how nice you were to me on the helm this evening." Jack's eyes went wide and he kept his feet off of the table for the time being. Jack-One. Samantha-One. I was catching up quick.

* * *

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	5. Chores and a Sad Story

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

Sunlight pierced through my eyes as I opened them. The sun was pouring in through the window and it blinded my sight. I stumbled out of bed and tried my best to make it to the window with out falling. I didn't succeed. I fell on the edge of chair and cringed once my butt made contact with the hard wooden floor.

"Graceful." I muttered.

"Very." Ana replied laughing.

"You are so very nice. What do you need Ana?" I finally got up and closed the window shutters. Darkness surrounded me and I could see much better.

"Ye need to be doing some chores Jack said." I was about to protest when Ana put her hand up in the air. "He also said if ye complain then yer off the ship."

"Vado ucciderlo. Va essere lentamente e dolorosamente." I muttered, walking towards the door. _(I'm going to kill him. It's going to be slowly and painfully.)_

"It's hard to kill him. He's too witty." Ana replied. I froze.

"You…you understand Italian?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Spanish and Italian are almost the same language, mate."

"Yes they are too. Well, I'll make sure not to say anything to stupid in front of you."

We both laughed and made are way up on deck to find a very angry looking Jack.

"Who drank me bloody rum?" Jack yelled at each sailor. Everyone was standing in a row and looked scared as a cat being chased by a ferocious dog. Will and Elizabeth were also standing there but didn't look scared at all. They looked rather amused.

"Jack…no one drank yer rum." Gibb's replied nervously. Jack spun around and glared at him.

"Are ye sure Gibbs? Cause mate that was the last of it until we make port in Tortuga which isn't for another day!"

"Captain Spack Jarrow maybe we can drink the salt water and that'll fill us up!" Some odd looking man exclaimed obviously drunk.

"No sailor! That'll crave our thirst even more and probably kill us."

"Jack are you that stupid?" I asked from beside Ana. He spun around and I got a little scared. His face was as red as a tomato and he was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Luv…not now, this is very important."

"Look at that man and you will know he drank your rum!" Jack looked at me suspiciously and turned around to look at the man.

"Sailor…did ye drink me rum?" Jack asked.

"No…why would I do that Cap'n?"

"Satisfied luv?"

"No…ask him a question only a pirate would know!"

"Fine. If it will make ye shut up. Sailor…how many lasses have I been with at one time?" I rolled my eyes. So did Ana and Elizabeth groaned.

It took the man a minute to answer.

"One?" He sounded unsure. Jack sighed.

"5 mate…5! Lock em in the brig." Gibbs and Will brought him to the brig. Everyone got back to work and Jack went back to sailing.

"And to think…that was all over a dumb drink." I stated following Ana so I could do my 'chores.'

* * *

I wiped the sweat of my brow and admired my work. I had swabbed the deck and it was so shiny. I was so proud of myself. 

"Jack…I'm finished can I go below and eat now!" I yelled annoyed. He had kept me up to swab the deck. Oh, did I mention he made me do it 8 times!

"I don't know luv."

"Jack."

"We are going to be in Tortuga any minute now lass. Wait up here and I'll take ye to eat at a pub."

"Fine." I groaned and sat on the stairs. Tortuga came clearer and clearer and soon I could make out pirates running around chasing beautiful whores and vice versa. Ugly women chasing pirates around. As we came into port I could tell why Jack liked Tortuga so much. Rum was flowing freely everywhere, woman waltzed around looking for pleasure and pirates were fighting in every direction.

"Alright luv…are ye ready?" Jack asked, helping me up.

"As ready as I shall ever be." I gulped and made my way down the gangplank beside Jack. What an evening this was going to be.

"Who ever found this beautiful place should be rich!" Jack shouted.

"That's what you think." I whispered. Ana must have over heard because she laughed.

"Alright luv. I owe ye some food, so where shall we go?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Do I look like I know? I've never been here before!"

"Right…then I know the perfect place ta go luv. Let's go!"

"Madame Rosmerta's Pub and Burlesque! You are taking me to a whore house!" I asked angrily. He looked as though he had done nothing wrong.

"What's so bad 'bout that luv?"

"Hmm…let's think! I don't want to see woman stripping while I eat! It'll ruin my appetite."

"Well, then it's ruined." Jack said, pulling me into the whore house.

"Ello Carmella." Jack said, huskily. I groaned. The girl turned around and she squealed.

"Jack! Girls…Jack's back!" I heard more squeals of excitement and then at least 20 girls ran around Jack. I was pushed out of the way so I just decided to sit on a bench. I heard my stomach growl and I was growing very impatient.

"Oh, Jack. Where have you been for the past year?" One girl asked.

"I was fighting an immortal pirate. Almost killed me, but, I outsmarted him!"

"Tell us more!" I sighed loudly so Jack would hear me. Thankfully, he did.

"Maybe another time ladies. I have to take this lovely lass ta dinner." The girls all glared at me and I glared back. Jack noticed and quickly pulled me into the pub.

"Sorry about that luv."

"I'm sure you are. You looked pretty comfortable in there." Jack smiled and called for some service. No one came.

"Were ye jealous luv?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…that's why. Waitress…"

"You think too much of yourself, did you know that?"

"Aye, I did. Waitress…"

"CAN SOMEONE COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M BLOODY HUNGRY!" The whole room went quiet and looked at me. "Don't look at me. Eat your food before I do."

"Can I help ye?" A lady asked. I assumed she was a whore.

"Yes luv. Get me the best food ye have got. Savvy?" Jack said seductively.

"Anything for you, Jack." The woman giggled.

"How many woman do you know here?"

"All of 'em."

"I thought so."

About five minutes later our food came and I had to admit it wasn't that bad. Chicken, salad, potatoes and…rum. I wasn't supposed to drink rum, every since the last incident that happened at the engagement ball for Piper and Matteo. I, _accidentally_, let it slip that Piper wasn't exactly a virgin. I looked up at the waitress and asked her if she had anything besides rum.

"No we don't. Sorry." She said sympathetically. "I don't like the stuff much either."

"It's not that I don't like it. Last time I drank I got really drunk and spilled my sister's secret at her engagement ball." Jack laughed.

"What did ye let slip?"

"That she wasn't exactly a virgin."

"And that's supposed ta be bad luv?" I rolled my eyes. Jack continued wolfing down his food and I turned to the waitress again.

"Why don't you sit down and join us?" I asked. She smiled.

"That would be lovely, but I need to continue working. Come visit me if you're staying in Tortuga for a while. My name is Annabelle by the way."

"I'm Samantha." Annabelle smiled and walked away. I finally gave in and downed the rum in my glass in a second. Jack looked at me amazed.

"Do ye want more?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**(Jack's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"I never realized…how beautiful the wall is!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Here ye go,sevr...sev...seven shillings. Oh yes luv. I agree with ye, but let's go back to 'The Pearl' now."

"Alright! I'll lead the way." Samantha began to walk away but I managed to grab her.

"Leave that te me luv. Just hang on to me."

"Yer drunk!" She exclaimed.

"Nah…that's just…what the hell, yer right I am drunk!"

"Told you! I'm so smart!"

"Ye wish…now hang on to me or I'll throw up on you!"

"Alright." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we began walking.

"Jack?"

"Aye."

"Am I drunk?"

"Aye."

"No I'm not!" We were close to 'The Pearl' now. I could see the outline of me beauty. "Yer more drunk than me!"

"Luv, ye had 5 rums! Of course yer drunk! I unlike ye luv, can hold me rum!"

"Wow…5 is a lot! That's a whole hand!" She held her hand in front of me face and I had to laugh. We finally arrived at 'The Pearl.' We made our way up the gangplank and I saw Elizabeth, Will and Ana Maria. I had some explaining to do. Maybe, if I was quiet they wouldn't see me or Sam.

"Luv, keep quiet alright." I said, letting her walk by her self. She stumbled for a second but nodded. "Cause if they fund out we're drunk. We're dead."

"Alright…we'll be stealth." She looked around and then shouted. "I LOVE THIS DECK! IT'S SO…WOODEN!" I groaned. Elizabeth, Will and Ana Maria had turned around and I heard Elizabeth yell.

"Sam! What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up Liz. I'm being stealth!" She exclaimed, and then fell over a barrel. Will ran over and helped her up. "Come on Sam. Let's go downstairs."

"Alright Will. Wonderful Will. So easy to bug and once wore a dress." Wills face flushed. I fell to the floor laughing along with Ana. My head was throbbing in pain, but it was too funny to stop laughing.Elizabeth just shook her head, giggling.

"I knew ye were a eunuch! Wearing a dress…what's next Will? Make up?" I laughed.

"Thanks Samantha." Will murmured.

"No problem Will. Anything for you."

"Let's just go to your room." Will said as he led her down the stairs. I stopped laughing and stood up. Elizabeth glared at me.

"Way to go Jack!" I grimaced as she hit me in the head.

"Not so loud and don't hit me woman! I'm bloody well drunk too!" I said, making my way to the cabin. I opened the door and saw Samantha sprawled out on the floor and Will sighing.

"She decided she wanted to sleep with the floor dust. Keep them company." I laughed. Will walked out of the room and went to find Elizabeth. I walked over to Sam and picked her up.

"Here ye go luv." I put her gently on the bed and laid down beside her. The moonlight was all over her and she looked remarkable. I shook my head.

'_Ha…yer falling for her.' _

"Not ye again."

'_Aye, it's me. Can't ye just admit it?'_

"Mate, pirates don't fall in love. Especially me."

'_What about yer father, Bootstrap, Jack Calico…'_

"Alright, I get it! I'd break 'er heart though mate."

'_So…ye do like 'er?" _

"…No mate. Not that way."

"Will you shut up and let me sleep!" Sam murmured into the pillow. "Stupid monkey, ate my biscuits! Come here…." I grinned.

'_Mate, yer in love. Check the grin, yer in love.'_

"I won't say I'm in love…cause I'm not…Savvy?"

'_Fine…Ta!'_

There was finally peace and quiet and in no time. I was asleep.

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)** **

* * *

**

The light woke me up the next morning bright, and early. I opened my eyes and thoughts of last night flooded my head. I remember saying something I wasn't supposed to but I don't remember it. I sighed and got up and went on deck. I was about to open the door when I heard a loud moan. I turned around and saw Jack was holding his head in pain. I stifled a laugh and walked over to him.

"Does someone have a hangover?" I teased.

"Aye luv…wait a minute, why don't ye have one?"

"I don't get hangovers. Never have…never will."

"Lucky wench."

"Well Captain as much as I'd like to stay here and talk to you…I HAVE THINGS TO DO!" I screamed right in his ear. Jack jumped and shouted a stream of curse words.

"Now Jack, please, you are in the presence of a lady."

"Ye are no lady." I laughed and walked out of the room and made my way up to the deck. I made my way over to the helm and waited for Gibbs to give me some chores to do. I saw Will and I decided to go over and talk to him.

"Will!" I shouted, making my way towards him. He turned around and glared at me. I sighed, "What on earth could I have possibly done to have bothered you now?"

"You told everyone I wore a dress once! That was supposed to be a secret between you and me!"

"I'm so sorry Will. You know what happens when I get drunk!" Will sighed and ran his hands through his hair. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up at me, smiling.

"You are forgiven." I let out a sigh of relief and hugged Will.

"William Jacob Turner! You are my husband not Samantha's." Elizabeth screeched from the deck. Will and I knew she was kidding. Elizabeth could never keep a straight face.

"Can ye all stop being so bloody romantic right now? I'm gonna puke all over the place." Ana muttered, swabbing the deck. I sniggered and walked over to Ana.

"You complain too much."

"I'll be takin' that as a compliment."

"Take it whatever way you want, but, it was not meant to be a compliment." Ana smiled and continued working. I decided to talk to her about the treasure but it turned out she wasn't too pleased about me asking, and that was because a certain **_someone,_** told her not to mention _**anything** _to me.

**"HE DID WHAT!"**

"Shh…not so loud, he might here ye."

"Do I look like I bloody well care? I have a right to know!" I whispered angrily.

"Look, ye do 'ave a right te be upset, but, Jack thinks this is for yer own good. Besides, if he hears me tellin' ye…he'll kill me."

This was very unfair. I had a right to know what was going on, after all, I did agree on coming with the stupid bloke. Frustrated, I ran my hands through my hair and covered my face with them. Suddenly, an idea ran through my head.

"Ana…what if we spoke, _Italiano e Espanola_?" Ana looked up at me and smiled.

"Bien. Entonces que no sería tan malo ahora lo hace? El gato mudo, él no nos entendería." Ana replied. (Well. Then tha' wouldn't be so bad now would it? Jack's dumb, he wouldn't understand us.)

"Sì, lei hanno ragione. Adesso, di questo tesoro. ..why non sono consentito sapere di esso?" (Yes, you are right. Now, about this treasure...why am I not allowed to know about it?)

"Bien, la cosa es, el compañero. No es el tesoro más fácil de obtener." (Well, the thing is, mate. It's not the easiest treasure te git.)

"Che è che ha supposto per significare?" (What is that supposed to mean?)

"Este tesoro, se dispersa a través de la isla que está en. Cada partes del tesoro son protegidas por alguna trampa que nos podría matar todo. El gato pensó que si usted supo, usted no estaría viniendo ya y que tendríamos que tomar usted apoya a su país primero. El piensa que usted está a apropiado y que usted no es conveniente manejarlo." (This treasure, it is scattered throughout the island tha' it is on. Each parts of the treasure are guarded by some trap tha' could kill us all. Jack thought tha' if ye knew, you wouldn't be coming anymore and tha' we would have to take you back to your country first. He thinks yer too proper and tha' ye are not fit to handle it.)

I was about to reply when Jack came on deck and called for Ana to come over to him. It didn't really seem to bother me, I mean; he was a pirate after all. I was expecting something like this to happen. While Ana talked to Jack I decided to find Mr. Gibb's myself since he was taking forever to come aboard. I went below deck and searched every room until I finally found him in the galley, drinking some ale.

"Good morning, Mr. Gibbs." I said, taking a seat in front of him. He smiled.

"Good morning ta ye too miss."

"You don't have to call me, 'miss' you know. Sam is perfectly fine."

"Are ye sure? I don't wanna be upsettin' ye now because…ye are the princess and ye should be called Miss…" Mr. Gibbs babbled.

"I don't like being called either. It's sickening. I wish everyone would just treat me normally for once in my life…like Jack does." Gibbs looked up at me with a mixture of delight and happiness spread across his old, wrinkled, but kind face.

"Are ye feelin' somethin' for ol' Jack now?" My eyes went wide with horror.

"No, I mean, of course not!"

"Alright."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Nah…" I sighed.

"Alright, I don't like Jack in that sort of way. I just met him from Christ's sake. I'll grant you that, Jack is a very handsome man and is nice in…his own, twisted way. But, he is a friend…nothing more, nothing less. Understood?"

"Aye Sam."

"Good."

"Now, we best be gettin' he some work ta do." He exclaimed getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. "Are ye coming or what Sam?"

I got up from my seat and followed him. "I'm coming."

"What do ye want ta be doing?"

"As in chores?"

"Aye."

"Anything really…"

"Alright then luv. Are ye sure ye can handle whatever I give ye?"

"Of course I can. Do your worst Mr. Gibbs."

* * *

**"THIS IS PURE TORTURE!"** I screamed, as I scraped the barnacles off the side of the ship. 

"Ye told Gibbs te do his worst and he did, so shut yer mouth and quit complainin'." Jack shouted back to me. Oh boy, was he going to get it later.

"Why don't you try and do this you imbecile!" I didn't get a reply so I decided to shut up and finish this horrible task as fast as I could.

"If you close your eyes and say goodnight, good things await you when you rise." I sang slowly. It was all quiet on deck so I assumed everyone had gone below for supper, so I continued singing.

"So rest your head--It's time for bed, sweet dreams until the morning. You can't keep the sky from falling, again and again and again. So, Darlin', dry your eyes, while I sing to you this lullaby." I felt myself being pulled up and onto the deck. Pretty soon, I was facing Jack and he was smiling at me.

"What was tha'?" He asked still smiling.

"An old Italian lullaby my father used to sing to me when I was little. He'd sing it every night, very loud and off key." Jack and I laughed for a couple seconds until Jack began talking again.

"I remember me mother singing to me as a wee child. I don't remember her much, she died when I was about ten.Twas tha' plague, I believe. Anyway, Ana's family watched me as I grew older and soon Ana and I were off becoming pirates on 'The Black Panther.'As for me father, he had ta leave me family when I was nineor he'd die.It was so 'ard ferhim. I remember that day well, how he, the Captain of 'The Attacking Tiger', was crying and he blamed himself. I had no idea what was going on, I thought it was another one of his adventures but...he never came back." Jack drifted off and stared out into the sunset.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I whispered with my eyes filling with tears. He turned around and chuckled.

"Don't cry ye crazy lass. I 'ate ta see ye cry." Jack laughed wiping my eyes.

"You know….you aren't like any pirate I'd ever heard of. Yer different, but, in a good way."

"Don't be tellin' any of me crew that. They'll never let me live it down."

"I promise on my life, that I will not tell a soul. It would ruin your reputation after all and we would never want to do that!" I teased.

"Exactly luv." Jack proclaimed, while grabbing my hand and dragging me into the galley.

* * *

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

I poked the chicken with my fork and I found out it was still alive.

_BRAWK_

"WHO COOKED THIS CHICKEN…I mean, who TRIED to cook this chicken!"

"Me." A little boy muttered. It was the boy from Port Royal, the boy I had given the money to. I had to laugh; it had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen. A little boy cooking for a whole bunch of pirates. I walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could, don't ask me why I did but I think he enjoyed it.

"Come on," I grabbed the chicken from its legs and carried it to the kitchen. "Let's make a proper chicken." He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"_This is going to be interesting." _I thought.

* * *

"Come here chickie. I will not hurt you." I said sweetly, with a butcher knife behind my back. "Come out, and I promise I wont hurt you." I ask for the young boy, who's name is Andrew, to do one simple thing and he can't even do that! I told him to hold the chicken while I cut its throat, but, he let go of it, so now, we were on a wild 'chicken' chase in the kitchen to find 'Bucky.'

"Why on earth would you call a chicken…'Bucky'?" I asked Andrew. He shrugged and continued searching for him. In the corner of my eye, I saw a blob of white feathers hiding behind the box of rum. I crept towards it and grabbed the stupid chicken by the neck. It squawked and shuffled around as much as it could, but I kept my grip on it and gently put it down on the counter. Surprisingly, it didn't move. I began talking to the bird as I circled it.

"Listen here Bucky…you are a chicken and your purpose in life is to die so people like Andrew and I can eat. So, suck in your stomach…" He did. "Look proud…" He did. "…And, die with honor." I raised the knife above my head and was about to plug it deep into Bucky, but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I dropped the knife and looked at Bucky.

"You are one lucky chicken." I grabbed it and walked into the galley to tell everyone the bad news. "Looks like your all eating apples tonight because there is no way I will let you touch this chicken." Right after that, I walked out of the galley and all I heard was total silence. That didn't last to long, Jack shouted a stream of curses and came running out after me. I dropped the chicken in the supply room with some of the cats and other animals. He ran far into the corner as Jack ran into the room.

**"WHERE IS THE CHICKEN LUV!"**

"I don't know." I fibbed.

"**IF YE DON'T GIVE ME THE CHICKEN NOW…YE'LL BE SWABBIN' THE DECK UNTIL YE COLLPASE." **

"**OH NO I WON'T!" **

"**LUV, IT'S JUST A CHICKEN!" **

"**WELL, SO ARE YOU. SO WHY DON'T WE JUST EAT YOU?" **

"Because I'm the Captain." Jack whispered through gritted teeth.

"That's nice." I murmured.

"Ye owe me something ta eat then luv. We have ta have Elizabeth's cooking. Do ye know what this is going ta do ta me!"

"Poor baby." I laughed, dragging him back into the galley.

* * *

"Say it Jack."

"Fine! Elizabeth's food wasn't **that **bad." Jack forced himself to say. I smirked. "Don't ye be smirking at me missy. Ye already caused enough trouble today."

"And your point is?"

"Never mind." Jack grumbled. "Gibbs, Samantha here has offered ta do the dishes."

"**NO I DIDN'T!" **I shouted.

"Now lass, it's either that or ye'll be scrapin' more barnacles off the side of the ship."

"Are ye coming, Sam?" Gibbs asked standing in the doorway connecting the galley and the kitchen.

"Yes…stupid jerk." I muttered angrily as I walked by Jack.

"Thanks luv. Appreciate ye making fun of me."

* * *

**(Jack's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"Anytime Cap'n." Sam exclaimed and then she disappeared into the kitchen. I shook my head and turned my attention to the Turner's laughter.

"What?" I asked them.

"She gets on your nerves so easily." Elizabeth snorted.

"Ye two are so kind." I said sarcastically. "Well, as much as I love talkin' to ye two, I have to sail me pride and joy."

"Goodnight Jack." Will and Elizabeth said in accord.

"Alright, that was disturbin'." I made my way up to the helm and gently began to pull me ship out of port. I was almost their when I heard a voice scream my name.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow." A familiar voice yelled. I squinted my eyes and noticed a petite woman standing on the docks. "It's me…Annabelle!" Now I remembered, she was the lass from the pub. I dropped the anchor myself and rowed out to her as quickly as possible.

"What do ye need luv?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could come with you to Italy. I need to get away from…" She turned around and looked at Tortuga. "This." I thought it over for a minute but thought that maybe I could have some fun with her; after all she is the only girl I haven't had me way with.

"Alright luv. Come to me beauty." She laughed and slowly stepped into the boat.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl luv."

"It's wonderful." She smiled.

"Why don't ye go down ta the galley and find Samantha. She'll be happy ta see ye." She nodded and made her way downstairs. I hauled the anchor back up and began to sail away into the distance of my treasure. The thing was…I don't know where it is. The stupid map is in some kind of language that I can't understand and Ana won't tell me what it means! I told her I know what it means but that made things worse.

"_If you know it then ye don't need me ta tell ye."_

Bloody woman. I'll never understand her…let alone all of them.

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"**ANNABELLE!" **I shrieked. She hugged me and I laughed. Annabelle was a really good friend, without Jack knowing I snuck out into Tortuga, with the help of the crew, and met up with her. We had a lot in common, she was Italian, she loved chicken and she had 2 older sisters of her own that were mean to her.

"Samantha!" She smiled. "I've missed you." I hadn't visited her in two days.

"Sorry, Jack's very protective. I don't know why."

"**YE DON'T KNOW WHY? YER THE BLOODY PRINCESS OF ITALY THAT'S WHY I WORRY!" **Jack shouted from behind us.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked.

"Aye, I do."

"Is that the only reason you worry about her Jack?" Annabelle smirked.

"**YER DAMN RIGHT IT'S THE ONLY ONE! **I ain't go no feelings for her of all people."

"You are so charming." I sighed.

"Thank ye."

"Jack, I'm too tired to argue with you tonight. I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright luv. Annabelle, I'll get Ana to get you a room ta sleep in. Night luv." He winked.

"Night Annabelle." I yawned as Jack pulled me out of the room.

* * *

"God, I love beds." I said, jumping on the bed as Jack took his boots off.

"Ye aren't a good princess."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I said, hugging him.

"Luv…" My eyes went wide.

"Ok, no."

"I wasn't gonna ask ye to sleep with me! Unless ye want ta…"

**"NO!"**

"Alright, alright. It was worth a try. Can ye stop jumping and get under the covers?"

"Yeah…I can but maybe I don't want to…" I began but Jack tackled me and pinned me on the bed.

"That's the way it's gonna stay…Savvy?"

"Savvy."

"Good." Jack smiled. He got off me and I propped myself on my elbows and immediately wish I hadn't done that. There was Jack standing in all his glory, with no shirt on.

"Like the view luv?" Jack smirked.

"Huh? Oh…No." I fibbed. It was nice, but I do not like Jack that way. Jack blew out the candle and climbed into bed. His arm found his way around my waist and I wanted to kill him.

"Jack…do you really want me to hurt you?" I asked sweetly.

"How could ye, a girly princess, hurt me?" Ok, calling me a princess is one thing but calling me girly is horrible. He crossed the line on that one. I brought up my arm and slammed him in the face with my elbow.

"**BLOODY HELL!"**

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Y...er…blod...weh." I think Jack meant to say, "Yer a bloody wench."

"No I'm not, and besides, now you know better. So, leave me alone." I muttered right before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Captain!" Said a very faint voice. "Are ye coming?" I slowly raised my head and heard it. There was rain pelting down hard onto the ship, thunder boomed and lightening flashed in everything direction cracking as it light up the dark sky.

"Aye Gibbs! Calm down…Samantha, good yer up. Stay down 'ere!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Jack sighed. "Luv, please. I don't need this right now." I nodded. "Good, now stay put and I know it's difficult for ye, but **STAY DOWN HERE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"**

"Alright, you don't need to scream! Now, go!" Jack ran out of the room and up the stairs leaving me all alone and bored. "God, what am I suppose to do down here?"

"Play jacks?" Said a mysterious voice coming from under the bed. I grabbed a candlestick and slowly pulled up the covers. I screamed but stopped once a tiny hand clamped my mouth shut. It was Andrew.

"Shh misses. Do ya wants them to hear us?"

"It's…" I took his hand off my mouth. "It's only a storm; they won't care if we scream."

"Misses…didn't Jack tell ya wheres we are travelling ta?"

"He said we are going after some treasure."

"Misses, we are goings through shadowlands grave." I looked into the boy's eyes and I knew he wasn't lying to me.

"That son of a b…femmina." _(Bitch) _I got up and waked out of the room as calmly as I could but as soon as I shut the door I started yelling. I ran up to the deck and made my way out into the pouring rain. I walked around looking for Jack and I finally found him near the sails. I walked up to him and started hitting him.

**"YOU JERK!"**

**"LUV, WHAT DID I DO NOW?"** Jack shouted, trying to block my punches and kicks.

**"YOU NEVER TOLD ME WE WOULD BE GOING OVER SHADOW LANDS GRAVE!"**

"Well, now ye know."

**"YOU ARE A REAL JERK!"**

"I know…" Jack smirked and began to walk away.

**"TURN THIS SHIP AROUND NOW!"** I screamed. He turned around and gave me a look of disbelief.

"Ye don't control me ship. I am the Captain so I don't 'ave ta listen to ye."

"Turn, it…around now." I hissed.

"No…wait a minute. **YER SUPPOSE TA BE BELOW DECK!"** I looked around and smiled.

"Oh yes…I forgot because **I WAS WORRIED THAT ANDREW, ANNABELLE, AND I MIGHT DIE YOU IGNORANT PRICK!"** The next thing I knew I was picked up like a rag doll and brought below deck.

"Watch her." Jack growled, tossing me onto the bed next to Annabelle and Andrew like a sack of potatoes.

"What a jerk." I said as soon as Jack was out of the room. "How could he do that to me? I told him I'd go, but he never told me we'd be going over shadow land's grave."

"What is 'shadow land's' grave?" Annabelle asked, sitting on the floor with Andrew on her lap.

"Shadow land grave is a very powerful undercurrent that brings up the most powerful storms and waves. It has killed many."

"Golly misses for a princess; you sure know a lots about sailing and the sea." Andrew piped up.

"Thanks."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Annabelle asked, stumbling as a wave hit the starboard side.

"I guess we are going to have to wait it out in here." I sighed, laying on the bed.

* * *

**"GIBBS! TAKE THE HELM!"** Jack shouted, competing against the thunder and waves.

**"SURE THING CAP'N."** Gibbs shouted back. The little man ran there as fast as his legs could without falling and took over the helm. Jack jumped down the steps and walked over to Will.

**"HOW ARE WE DOING MATE?"**

"She can't last any longer! We have to drop canvas!"

"Are ye sure?" Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and a lightening bolt ripped right through the sail. **"DAMNIT! STUPID STORM, I GIVE UP YE WIN!"** As soon as he said that, the storm didn't quite end but it lightened up to a warm mist of raindrops gently beating down on the ship.

"Jack, God of the sea." Ana muttered.

"I'm gettin' to old for this." Jack murmured, rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

* * *

**: Below Deck : (Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"Did you ever realize how extraordinary fingers could be?" Annabelle asked, staring at her hands.

"98, 99, 100! Here I come Andrew." I giggled, looking under the bed for Andrew. We were playing hide and seek. I looked everywhere for him. In the closet, under the desk, behind the door and even in the basin. He wasn't anywhere.

"Andrew?" There was no answer. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway and looked for him.

"Andrew, this isn't funny anymore. Where are…ouch." I said, bumping into someone.

"'Ello luv."

"Oh great…it's you." I said to Jack.

"Don't be so thrilled." He told me with sarcasm dripping out of every word. "Ye ain't suppose ta be out here."

"You…" I said jabbing him in the chest. "Do not own me and besides, I'm looking for Andrew."

**"YE LOST THE CHILD. YER GOIN' TA BE A HORRIBLE MOTHER."**

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "Just help me find him." I walked into the galley and began calling his name. Jack soon followed me and started off by looking in the silverware drawers.

"Oh yes, he is really going to fit in there."

"Shut up, at least I'm helping."

"True." Suddenly, the candles went out leaving Jack and I in total darkness. The sudden lost of light made me loose my footwork and I accidentally fell into Jack and we both landed in a heap on the galley floor.

"That 'urts luv." Jack moaned. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw my elbow had landed on Jack's, um, little helper.

"Sorry." I blushed, moving my elbow away from there. I got up and tried to find some light but I bumped into something else. Something smaller than Jack.

"Andrew." I sighed shaking my head.

"Sorry misses."

"It's alright." I smiled, grabbing his hand and guiding him throughout the dark obstacles of tables, benches and rum bottles on the floor.

"Eh…is anyone going ta 'elp me?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I laughed, and made my way over to him and pulled him up. Jack jumped up and we were inches away from each other. He moved his head closer to mine and I did the same. It was the moment.

"Misses!" Andrew yelled. I jerked my head the other way and ended up hitting Jack in the nose.

"Ouch!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry." I shouted. "What is it Andrew?"

"I found a boot!"

"That's wonderful." I sighed. "Come on Jack. Let's get your bloody nose cleaned up."

* * *

"Luv! It hurts." Jack moaned in pain.

"Oh for goodness sake. I didn't hit your nose that hard, besides, it's only bleeding!"

"Well, it still hurts and it stings!"

"Oh for goodness sake." I said grabbing his face and pulling him closer to me. I slowly blew on his nose as I applied the rum onto it. I looked into Jack's eyes and he stared back. I blushed and thrust my head back.

"Geez luv, throw me head back hard enough?"

"Baby." I frowned. "There all cleaned up." I stated proudly as the blood subsided.

"Luv, ye know about before...when we were close."

"Oh, just forget about it." I turned around to cover my massive smile and blush. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Luv?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Mm hmm?" I said, pretending to be busy cleaning my clothes.

"Ye realize this 'appened because that little child found a boot." Jack hissed. I snorted and tried to hold in my laugher but I failed miserably. I burst out laughing and Jack sat up and just glared at me.

"S'not funny ye know!"

"Jack, trust m-me it…it really is." I stuttered out still giggling. "I…I mean thi-think about it. It was over a…a BOOT!" Jack looked at me and started laughing also.

"See…" I began once the laughter died down. "It was funny."

"Yer right." Jack proclaimed, getting under the covers.

"Of course I am." I smiled, snuggling into the warmth of the bed. "I am a princess."

"Ah, yes." Jack yawned. "A bloody amazing one at that."

"What?" I asked amazed.

"I said yer amazing." I was shocked.

"Goodnight Jack." I got no response. _'I said yer amazing.' _Were the last words I heard from him all night.

* * *

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	7. The WRONG Island

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

"Hmm…Banana." I heard Jack murmur in his sleep.

"Banana!" I thought, looking up from the book my father had gave me. It was really early in the morning but no matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The crew was already on deck working as hard as they could to get us closer to that island. It was amazing how just a few days on this ship could change a person. For once in my life, I felt like I was finally at home. Home is where you feel safe, wanted and secure about yourself, back home, the people just didn't understand me. Father was the only one who ever encouraged me to pursue my dreams and be who I wanted to be.

My mother was there for me also, but not like my father. She was the kind of person you could talk to and trust to keep your secrets, but, you couldn't talk to her about sailing, the navy and pirates. She'd never approve of me knowing all these things and learning everything I had from Captain Hordes. If she had known he had been teaching me about sailing and fencing she would have his head served to her on a silver platter. Then there were my sisters, Piper and Antoinette. Don't even get me started on those two, there only goal in life is to make me miserable but so far they haven't succeeded very much. I'll admit there are times where I'd rather die than be with them two but I stick through it. Besides, what would life be like without me always playing pranks on them two? Deep down, I know they love me and I love them also.

"Get away from me mango." Jack shouted, and turned over to face the wall. I giggled and went back to concentrating on my book.

"That's me pineapple!" I sighed.

"How many bloody fruits do you need?" I hissed, whipping my book at his back. As quick as lightening, he turned around and grabbed the book inches away from hitting his chest.

"I need all the fruits I can get!"

"You also need all the help you can get!" I shouted.

"That is where ye are wrong." Jack argued.

"Don't you remember what I said last night Jack?" I asked, getting out of my seat and heading out the door. Jack just looked at me confused. "I am _always _right." I gave him a mock salute and went up onto the deck.

"Samantha." Elizabeth smiled. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you too. Where is everybody, I could have sworn I heard everyone working out here." I said, looking around. Elizabeth laughed.

"That girl, Annabelle I believe her name is, she made a wonderful breakfast and they all went down there and are currently stuffing themselves." I laughed.

"Liz, I have never seen the sky look so beautiful in my life." I gasped, finally noticing the sunset peering over the icy blue waters. The sky was lit up with all sorts of pastel colours. It looked as though someone had struck there hand, ever so gently, across the sky and made such beautiful patterns with each colour. They swiftly went in their own direction and met together at different ends of the sky. It was remarkable.

"I know, staying on land you don't really get a chance to see the sky so…clearly, but, out here…it's magnificent." Elizabeth sighed, leaning onto the rail.

"In the famous words of Commodore Norrington…Indeed." We both shared a laugh.

"Sam, I am going below to eat something. I have this craving for some pickles and mustard." I looked at her with absolute disgust and horror as she walked down the stairs to enjoy her nasty concoction. I was alone and I was enjoying it. I looked up at the sky once again and saw the faint outline of a single star.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." I said remember the story I had read by the author J.M Barrie. **(A.N I know about the time difference. xP)**

"What would tha' be luv?" Jack whispered from behind me which made me jump.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked.

"Luv, ye answer me question first."

"That is from a book I read called 'Peter Pan.' It's about a boy that never grows up and goes on an adventure in Neverland with the Darling children. It's my favourite book, alright! Now, you answer my question!" I huffed out.

"Interesting, a boy who never grows up. S'all fake. Anyway, aye I do 'ave ta do tha'. It's fun."

"Do you have no imagination Jack?" I asked.

"I probably don't. Who needs it?"

"Imagination is the greatest thing ever. It is the one thing in your life that makes you believe in things that others turn down. It makes you feel wonderful, I should know. It's helped me ever since I was a child."

"Well, ye probably have enough for the both of us. Now, let's go down ta then galley and eat." Jack said, licking his lips.

"Alright." I sighed, and followed Jack downstairs.

* * *

"How close are we to this island?" Will asked Jack later on that night up on the helm.

"Very close. We should be there any hour or day."

**"LAND HO!"** Marty announced from the crows nest. We all turned around and saw a beautiful island awaiting for us. You could barely see a fire in the middle of it and there were people dancing around it.

"...or we could be there now mate."

"Jack." I said a bit worried. "I thought there were no people on this island."

"Well, that's what I thought. **DROP ANCHOR, AND PREPARE TO REACH LAND**. Gibbs, Ana, Samantha, and Will ye'll coming with me. The rest of ye form yer own groups. Elizabeth, I want ye ta stay back here with Annabelle and Andrew. Savvy?" Jack shouted.

"Savvy!" The enter crew yelled. They all scurried off in different directions loading the boats, getting weapons and some staying aboard to watch the ship. I was suddenly grabbed by Jack and practically thrown into the row boat beside Ana. I glared at Jack and so did Ana.

"Jack! Is tha' any way ta treat a lady?" Ana asked.

Jack smirked. "She ain't no lady."

"He has a point Ana." I told her.

"Now shut yer traps and let Will row us ta shore in peace!"

"Who said I was rowing?" Will asked.

"I did."

"You can row yourself to shore Jack." Gibbs rolled his eyes, along with Ana. They must have known another _storm _was coming.

"I ain't comin' with ye two. I don't need a headache." Gibbs announced climbing back up into the ship.

"Eunuch, row the boat!"

"No!"

**"STOP IT BOTH OF YE!"** Ana yelled, she picked up the paddles and threw one at Jack and one at Will. **"YE CAN BOTH ROW!"** Jack and Will stared at Ana with their mouths wide open.

"You heard her, now row!" I smiled.

* * *

**"LAND!"** Jack and Will said in accord as they fell onto the sand.

"I wonder why they are tired?" I joked.

"No idea why." Ana sniggered.

"Yer both evil." Jack puffed out. I began laughing but suddenly stopped at the feeling of something jabbing my back. I slowly turned around and saw about 100 hundred men staring at us with menacing looks.

"Jack…get yer arse up, ye to Will." Ana muttered, kicking them both. Jack grimaced and about three men ran up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Let me help you."

"I want to help him Barney!"

"Um, that's alright. I can 'elp meself up." Jack stated, standing up and running over to me and Ana. Will soon followed as the men started bothering him.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to stop the men from staring at Jack and Will. They all looked at me. "Is this the Jagara Islands?"

"No actually. This is Alegre Islands." Ana and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are welcome to stay here…the ladies too." One man purred to Jack.

"Thank ye. We will be stayin' 'ere for one night." Jack smiled. The men all giggled and ran back to the fire. Ana and I were still laughing so hard, that we had to sit on the floor to stop.

"What is so funny!" Jack asked annoyed.

"Yeah." Said Will.

"Jack!" I snorted.

"Will." Ana laughed.

"Alegre means Homosexual!" Ana and I said in accord. Jack and Will both looked at each other in horror and started screaming.

"They wanted to help me!" Will shouted, with his eyes wide open.

"They wanted ta do more than tha' mate!" Jack shuddered in pure horror at the thought.

"And they laugh at us." Will yelled, pointing his finger at me and Ana.

"Aye mate." Jack hissed, staring at Ana and I.

"Now Jack, Will. It was funny…"

"And it still is." Ana burst out. I laughed and so did Ana until Jack and Will grabbed us.

"This is not funny." Will said right in Ana's face.

"What if they touch us?" Jack asked me. Ana looked at me and I snorted.

"It's no use…" I said in between laughs. "No matter what they do to you, Ana and I will laugh." Ana nodded.

"Well then, I bet ye they won't do anything ta us."

"Alright and if they do, you have to let me sail the ship." Jack smiled his regular cocky smile. I knew what he was probably thinking. That I would lose.

"Alright then luv, If I win ye have to…" He began to look me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing sexual!" I said through gritted teeth. He glared at me and opened his mouth but Ana gave him a dark look.

"Fine. Ye have ta wear your hair down for once."

"Nice bet." I said sarcastically. "Is there a reason you want my hair down?"

"Never seen it down yet 'ave I?" Jack smirked.

"Well, no. Anyway, do we have an accord?"

"Does this include the, butt?" Will asked.

"No, just the jewels." Ana said.

"Aye then. We do 'ave an accord. Now let's go over ta the fire." Jack said scared.

"Cover your jewels boys. It's going to be a long night." I said walking over to the fire with Ana.

* * *

"So, tha' is why we are here." Jack said.

"You are so brave. Taking on a pirate. It's so much work." A man named Henry said.

"Oh, but look at his muscles. So strong." Barney announced staring at Jack. Jack squirmed uncomfortably and I giggled. He glared at me and I turned away to hide my laughter. I looked up and saw Ana pointing to Will who was in the middle of three men.

"How can you stand staying with that pirate and not falling for him? He's gorgeous." Some man said.

"Um, that's because I **have **a **wife**." The men looked at him.

"You're straight?" They all asked.

"Yes." Will stated, proudly. The men sighed in disappointment and began talking amongst themselves. Will motioned for me to come over and since he was having a bad enough day I went over.

"Having fun?" I teased.

"Sam, this is pure torture. Look at Jack." I looked over and saw Jack's face was mixed with fear, worry and a bit of anger.

"He made the bet, now it's time to make it more interesting." I stood up and screamed so everyone would look at me. It worked. "I have an announcement to make. Jack has just had a terrible thing happen to him. After 6 months, he broke up with his long term boyfriend Jake. Why don't we all hug him and make him feel better?" The men squealed with delight and ran over to Jack and hugged him. I found Ana lying on the floor dying with laughter and Will just sat there in pure horror at what I just did.

"Help!" Jack screamed but was thrown deeper into the hundreds of homosexual men.

"Sam! Help him." Will commanded.

"Fine, fine. Men, I am sorry to say that Jack has decided to convert to woman because of this incident so please, give the man some damn space." They all moved apart saying sorry to Jack. Jack was on the floor, and he looked as if he had just had everything taken away from him. I felt bad for him but no so much. Jack finally snapped out of it when I helped him up and he gave me such a glare I thought I would drop dead at any moment.

"Now Jack. It was only a joke." I said innocently. Jack unclenched his fists and grinded his teeth. Slowly, he began to calm down and smiled at me.

"Gent's if ye can excuse us, we'll be going ta sleep now." Jack said, grabbing my hand and leading me to a tiny hut. As he practically dragged me to the hut a man smacked Jack's behind and that's when Jack lost it. He let go of my hand and fell to his knees.

"WHY ME!" He got up and ran off into the hut and started yelling and cursing.

"I better go in there." I said unsure if I should. I walked over to the hut and lifted the grass flap. The hut was empty I turned around and I was pummelled to the floor.

"Ye touch me gent and yer…Sam?" Jack said.

"Yes, now get off of me." I heaved. Jack didn't budge.

"Say yer sorry, then I'll get off."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making all that happen!" Jack screamed.

"Never!"

"Say it." Jack hissed, he was so close to my face I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Sorry." I shouted angrily.

"Ye know, yer really sexy when yer mad." I looked at him and noticed he was even closer, if that was possible.

He was thisclose.

Jack leaned down and I knew he was about to kiss me. I didn't stop him but Ana did. She ran into the hut and when she saw us she came to a screeching halt.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Jack and I said.

"_Yes." _I thought. Will came in and saw Jack lying on top of me.

"Did I miss something? I thought Jack was gay." Will teased. I pushed Jack off me and covered my face with my hands. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and Will must have noticed.

"Sam! Are you alright?"

"Yes." I laughed. "I'm not crying it's just so funny. Jack's gay!" Jack groaned and fell onto a mat.

"Goodnight ye good for nothing cads." Jack mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's short, but I need to make the story the same length as before.**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	8. Good News or bad news?

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

"MORNING!" Barney shouted, tickling Jack.

"Don't ye ever touch me again…savvy!" Jack growled getting up.

"Touchie." Ana sniggered from outside.

"Very." I said standing right beside her. "While you two men recuperated from last night, we decided to get the supplies. So, we are all ready to go." Jack jumped up and hugged me and Ana.

**"I LOVE YE BOTH!"** He shouted, running over to the row boat. Will laughed and walked with us as we said good bye to the islanders.

"Thanks a lot Barney." I smiled.

"No thank you…" He leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "For bringing such lovely men." I snorted and hugged him good bye.

"We will never forget you." Ana said stepping into the row boat.

**"ANA GET IN THE DAMN BOAT!"** Jack shouted.

"And we won't either." Henry sobbed into Barney's shoulder as Jack rowed away.

"Well, that was definitely…entertaining." I proclaimed.

"Entertaining? Speak for yourself." Jack muttered angrily.

"Would she speak for ye?" Ana growled.

"Calm down. We're here." Will said. Jack jumped out of the row boat and hurried up to the ship. As soon as we were on the Pearl, Jack ran up to the helm and began kissing it in front of everyone.

"I will never, ever leave ye again." Jack whispered rubbing the wheel. Andrew stared up at him and I covered his eyes.

"Come along Andrew. You don't want to see your captain ogle his ship. You will loose respect for him." Andrew nodded and took Annabelle's hand and mine into his tiny ones. We made our way down the stairs and then Annabelle asked me a question.

"What was the Island like?"

"Gay." I giggled.

"Gay? How was it gay?"

"All the men on that island weren't into ladies." I sniggered. "You should have seen Jack's face. It was priceless."

"I bet it was." She laughed.

**"JACK!"** Ana screamed. "I've figured the rest of the map out! I know where we need ta go."

"Did you hear that?" I screeched. "We know where to go!" I ran out onto the deck to find out what was happening and where we needed to go. I stood beside Will and he told me what had happened so far. He didn't know I had heard it from below.

"When did this 'appen?" Jack asked. The crew explained while we were away having some 'fun' that they had figured out the map after a game of slap Jack.

"Never liked that game." Jack muttered rubbing his cheek. "Well, where do we hafta go?"

"We don't know." The crew murmured.

"What?"

"Only Ana does." Gibbs piped up. All heads shot towards Ana and she just looked at Jack with an evil grin spread across her face.

"Ana." Jack whispered dangerously. "Don't ye give me tha' look. Where do we need ta go?"

"I'm not saying…unless you let me sail there!"

"Are ye crazy, I ain't trustin' ye with me pride and joy."

"Talk about obsessed." I muttered to Will.

"I know." Will replied.

"Jack…**IT'S A SHIP!"** Ana screamed.

**"SO?"** Jack argued.

**"YE ACT AS IF IT'S YER LOVER."** She argued back. Jack walked over to Ana and in her face he whispered to her.

"Ye ain't sailing me ship and tha' is tha'."

"Then yer not getting ta tha' island and tha' is tha'." She mocked him and went downstairs. Jack's face was twisted into an ugly, (impossible for him) angered, impatient look and at any minute he was going to burst. So, it was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

"I'll go talk to her." I told Jack. All he could do it nod. I went down the stairs and followed the maniacal laughter to find Ana hiding in the supply room.

"Ana, get up." I sighed as I opened the door. She jumped.

"How did ye know I was in here?"

"Easy it was like a map. Follow the maniacal laughter and you will find Ana."

"So I'm like a treasure."

"A cursed one is more like it." She glared at me for a moment but then she stopped and turned to look out the window.

"He ain't gettin' it if he don't let me sail there!"

"You realize you are acting like a 2 year old."

"Yes I do and I don't care!"

"Ana, be reasonable…I'll get Jack to let you sail the Pearl." Ana glanced at me with a suspicious look.

"What are ye gonna do…seduce him?" She said as she threw her arms up in the air.

**"NO!"** I shouted. "I'll tempt him with his one love."

"An' what would tha' be?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rum."

"Jack! I need to talk to you." I said barging into his cabin.

"Mothers luv Sam! I could 'ave been undressing, well that probably wouldn't have bothered ye much." He said seductively.

"No it wouldn't have." Jack looked up at me.

"Really luv?"

"No, it would have disgusted me to no end!" Jack frowned.

"What is it ya want?" He asked impatiently.

"Ana told me where you have to go." Jack shot up like a rocket and stared at me.

"Yer lying."

"I would never…" Jack gave me a look of disbelief. "Ok, maybe I would but I'm not right now!"

"Ye swear?"

"Every damn day."

"Thas' not what I meant."

"I know…Jack I will tell you, only if you let Ana sail there."

**"WHAT?"**

"It's the only way." I explained as calmly as I could.

**"YER JUST AS EVIL AS HER! YER BOTH IN THIS TOGETHER I BET!"**

"Jack…**SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"** He glared at me.

**"EVERY SINCE YE CAME ON THE PEARL YE'VE BEEN A NUISANCE YE KNOW!"** I looked at Jack.

"So, that doesn't bother me." I whispered. Truthfully, it hurt a lot. I was just beginning to like Jack but now, well…I don't know. I'm sure Jack noticed I was hurt so he sighed and walked over to me.

"I didn' mean it luv. I 'ave a bad temper sometimes."

"I know…" I said. I hated myself for what I was about to do. "And this will probably make it worse." Jack looked at me and grimaced as I smashed one of his bottles of rum on the floor.

**"LUV! WHAT DO YE THINK YER DOING?"**

**"MAKING YOU GIVE IN."** I said smashing another one. Thanks goodness I was right near his cupboard of rum.

"Now Jack, you can make this easy on yourself." I said noticing the pained expression on his face each time I dropped a bottle. "There are only 35 left and I can smash them all unless you let Ana sail the ship."

"Never." Jack said stubbornly.

"Very well." I said, picking up and shattering another one.

* * *

"Let her!" I shouted. It had been 10 minutes and we were down to the last 3 bottles. 

**"FINE YE BLOODY WENCH!"** Jack yelled.

"Good, here's the map. Ana has everything worked out and she'll tell you where to go after you've apologized to her."

"What? I ain't apologizing ta her." I picked up a bottle and Jack hung his head in defeat. "Alright, jus' don't 'urt her."

"Her?" I asked puzzled.

"Aye luv. Me rum is a lass. Ye see woman relate ta rum…they look good, smell good and ye'd run over yer own mother just ta get one." Jack's eyes glazed over as he envisioned rum and woman.

"Alright." I said hitting him lightly on his head. "Let's go." Jack got up and followed me. I came to a halt in the door which cause Jack to bump into me. We were so close. Thisclose. He wouldn't move.

"Jack?" I said turning around. I was a bit taken back, I had never even noticed how gorgeous he was.

"Aye luv." Jack whispered. I could smell the rum and sea on him. It was wonderful.

"Do we have an accord that she will sail the ship?" I stuck out my hand and Jack chuckled. He finally shook it.

"Aye luv. We do."

"Good."

"Will ye two stop bein' so lovy!" Ana commanded. I jumped and glared at her.

"We ain't lovers. She's to much of a snob ta be tha woman fer me." I elbowed him in the gut and he doubled over in pain.

"Was that too snobbish?" I asked and Ana laughed.

"No." Jack wheezed as soon as he was able to stand again.

"Ana, Jack here, has agreed to let you sail the ship to the Jagara Islands."

"Aye Luv. I 'ave." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Thank ye, ye big baby." Ana said noticing Jack's attitude towards letting her sail the ship. "The Isla de Cabrerais about a week away from here, they are off the coasts of Majorca which is around Spain."

"Alright luv…I mean Ana." Jack said correcting himself as Ana glared at him.

"Oh Jack and I forgot to mention one tiny little thing. You know your rum?"

"Aye luv…the one's you smashed."

"Well, that wasn't exactly rum. You see, I dumped your rum into other empty rum bottles and filled those one's up with vinegar and hot sauce." Jack stared at me in awe his mouth was open and his lips were forming a 'o'.

"But…why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let her sail it without a devil's trade." I smirked walking up and onto the deck.

"She'd made a bloody good pirate." Jack said.

"Ye got tha right." Ana agreed.

I had escaped Jack without getting yelled at. My plan was pure genius.

**"_EVERY SINCE YE CAME ON THE PEARL YE'VE BEEN A NUISANCE YE KNOW!"_**

I couldn't help but think Jack meant that. I mean it was true I had caused nothing but trouble since I came aboard but, that isn't my fault. He brought me aboard and if was so annoyed by me he'd have to deal with it. It's not everyday he gets to be with me, Samantha, princess of Italia.

' _Looks like you are in a snobby mood today.' _

'Oh great, now my conscious is talking to me.' I thought.

'_Well, I come in handy so quit complaining.' _

'Ha! Handy for what? You have gotten me in trouble since I was eight years old!'

'_Hey. You were the one who ticked off Captain Hordes by disabling the rutter change after I told you not to.'_

'Well, he had that coming to him.' I thought, beginning to swab the deck.

'_Well that may be so but still that was your own fault.' _

'What is this? Pick on Samantha day! What are you here for?'

'_I'm here to give you some advice. Don't let Jack tell you what to do. He has already ordered you around enough.' _

'True!'

'_And you are a beautiful, independent woman…'_

'Damn straight.'

'_Who can do anything she puts her mind too!'_

'Yeah, that's right.' I nodded beginning to whisper lightly to myself.

'_So from now on…you show him who's boss!'_

**"I WILL!"** I shouted. All the chatter on deck stopped and I was getting stares from everyone.

"Samantha…" Will said from behind me. "I think you have been in the sun for too long."

"Luv, just go downstairs and get some rest. Ye need it."

**"NO YOU NEED IT!"** I said as I flung open the door and stomped down the stairs.

"I honestly didn' do anything ta her mate." Jack said to Will.

I halted in the hallway and suddenly realized my stupid conscious had gotten me to yell at him for no reason.

"Stupid conscious." I muttered. "I wonder where Liz is…I haven't seen her in days." I looked in every room starting with the galley, then I moved onto the supply room, Jack's cabin, Ana's, Gibbs and lastly the crew quarters and I found her in there sobbing on the floor.

"Liz!" I said alarmed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sam! I haven't seen you in days." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Nothing! Why would you say something like that?"

"Well maybe is the sad look upon your tear-stricken face." She looked down and began crying again. "Please Liz. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed.

"Liz!" I shouted excited. "You silly girl, that's a good thing you know!" I pulled her into a giant hug but she just sat there lifeless and with no emotion upon her face.

"I know it is, but what will Will think?" She asked sadly.

"He'll be so happy…wait, you mean you haven't told him yet?" She shook her head and I stared at her in disbelief.

"You are telling him now." I said.

"No Samantha…this will only end in disaster. Please, not right now…not ever." She pleaded.

"Elizabeth Turner you are telling him today or I'll tell him now if you don't!"

"He's not going to like this." She said as I dragged her out of the room and on deck.

"Oh for Christ's sakes Elizabeth, you're his bloody wife and I know more about him then you do." I looked around and tried to find Will in the crowd of the crew but he wasn't there. "JACK!"

"Aye?" Jack replied from the helm.

"Where is Will?"

"Oh the eunuch. He's in his cabin luv."

"Thanks. Let's go tell him Liz." I pulled her down the stairs.

"Tell who?" Ana called.

"What's she up ta?" Gibbs wondered.

"Let's go see." Jack said. "Jacobs! Take the helm for a moment."

* * *

"Will!" I greeted barging into his cabin. "Elizabeth here has some wonderful news to tell you." I pushed her in front of me and she just stared at Will with a small smile. I nudged her. 

"Will, I don't exactly know how to tell you this but…I'm pregnant." Will stared at Liz for a while which made her uncomfortable.

"I told you he wouldn't like this." She whispered to me but right after she said that she was picked up and spun around in Wills arms.

"Elizabeth! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked showering her with kisses.

"Nasty." I muttered lightly so they wouldn't hear me.

"I thought you would be angry." She blushed.

"Are you daft?"

"Like Jack." Will laughed.

**"HEY!"** Came an angry voice from outside.

"Shut up ye fool!" A female said which followed a yelp.

"Yer both noisy." Said a third voice. I went over to the door and opened it and laughed when I saw who it was.

"My, aren't we nosy." I said referring to Ana, Jack and Gibbs.

"Ignore her…" Jack began. "Elizabeth. Congratulations luv."

"Thank you Jack."

"Miss Elizabeth congratulations to ye and to ye to Will."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"Will!" Ana exclaimed. "Way ta go. Congratulations ta you to Liz but we hafta congratulate Will too. After all, he did help." Everyone laughed.

"Ana…" Jack said.

"Aye."

"Get yer arse back on the helm."

"But…"

"Now luv, ye wanted ta sail it."

"Damnit." She cursed walking out the door. "Night Will, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight." They called to her.

"Samantha…thank you." Elizabeth said to me.

"It was no problem." I smiled.

"Luv are ye coming?" Jack said in the doorway.

"Coming where? Are we going to France!"

"I mean ta the bedroom." Jack sighed.

"Oh. Yes, I'm coming." I said hugging them both. I made my way to the bedroom and Jack was already under the covers and half way asleep.

"Must be tired." I said to myself.

"Ye have no idea."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Almost, until yer big mouth woke me up luv."

"Oh, do shut up." I said annoyed.

"Touchy."

"Do you always have to make fun of me? I mean do you wake up and decide 'Hm, maybe I'll pick on Samantha today?' It gets annoying you know!"

"Luv…" Jack said shocked. "I thought nothing bothered ye, the princess."

"You are a real creep." I replied sitting down on the chair. "You don't know what its like to be me ok!"

"It can't be that hard, after all yer dad must give you everything ye want."

**"SHUT UP!** You don't know what it's like to have everyone watching you and judging you all the time. How you have to be perfect or people shun you because you are different. I have people always watching me, people telling me what to do and how to act ok! I don't need you to make things worse for me."

"Luv, calm down."

"**NO!** You are so lucky. You have everything…freedom, independence and no one telling you what to do." The next thing I do Jack had come over to me and put his hand on my mouth.

"Luv ye really hafta calm down. Listen ta me cause this is tha last time I tell ye. So listen up Savvy?" I nodded and he took his hand off my mouth. "What did I tell ye last time?"

"Not to let anyone tell me what ta do?"

"Exactly…now, are ye goin' ta listen ta me for once in yer life?"

**"AYE!"** I said giving him a mock salute.

"That's me lass." Jack laughed.

"And you know what, I've said this once and I'll say it again. You are not one of those ruthless, cheating pirates."

"Thank ye luv."

"But deep insider yer still that annoying, ruthless, roguish…"

"Hey!"

"…charming Captain. Happy I gave you a compliment." I said fumbling with my hair.

"Luv I just remembered something."

"And what would that be?" I said tying my hair with the ribbon off my dress.

"Remember our little 'adventure' on that island?" Jack shuddered.

"Island? Oh, the gay one." I laughed.

"Aye luv. Well, if I can remember ye lost yerself a bet."

"Oh yeah…that's right." I said smiling at Jack. "Jack…it's to hot to have my hair down. Plus… it's too long."

"A deal is a deal luv. We shook on it."

"No we didn't!" I protested.

"Well, don't make me not trust ya anymore luv."

"Fine…" I gave in. I pulled the ribbon out of my hair and let my long, chestnut brown hair fall down to the middle of my back.

"Beautiful." Jack said to himself.

"Aw, I was complimented by the infamous Jack Sparrow." I joked.

"Ye should be honoured." Jack muttered lying down on the bed again.

"Oh please." I laughed, getting comfortable which was hard when Jack never stopped moving. "Jack quit moving."

"It's my bed I'll move if I want ta."

"Fine." I sighed. Jack **finally** found a comfortable position and stopped moving. In no time I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: My minions: Chapter 11 will be where we all left off. Chapter 12 is a BRAND NEW chapter. Please, review ALL the chapters though. :)**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	9. Puttanesca aka Whore's Pasta

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

"Luv…" I heard a faint whisper. "Luv…wake up." I felt a warm tingling sensation on my cheek and when my eyes opened I saw Jack's goatee tickling my cheek.

"I really hate that thing." I said in disgust.

"Well, it hates ye too." He replied ripping the sheets off of me. "Now come on, we need yer help in the kitchen. Apparently, that little brat of yers wants ta cook us a meal and I said ye would help when the crew got angry."

"You did what?" I exclaimed.

"Ye heard me…now get to it. I expect a nice, big breakfast." Jack winked at me and walked out of the door.

"I have no idea how he does this to me."

"Annabelle!" I said walking into the galley. "Andrew…where are you?" I heard a whole bunch of pots rumbling, a glass breaking and a woman scolding.

"Andrew…I told you not to run with that!" Annabelle scolded.

"Sorry misses buts if I do a good job the crew may accept me."

"Still, there is no need for running."

"He was only having fun." I defended with a smile on my face. I leaned up against a counter and in the process smashed one of the dishes. "Sorry."

"You are just as bad as him." She sighed picking up the broken pieces of glass.

"So, what are we making?" I asked licking my lips at the thought of food.

"We thoughts you would know misses." Andrew answered.

"Well, I haven't the slightest idea." Annabelle looked up at me and sighed again.

"Well, then what are we going to make?"

"That's a good questions misses." Andrew said to the both of us.

"Um…let's make Pasta Puttanesca!" I announced.

"Pasta Puttanesca?" Annabelle inquired.

"Yes, it also means 'Whore's Pasta." I chuckled. "But, Puttanesca means not a lot of ingredients in Italian also."

"Alright, pasta it is. We are going to need a pot, a strainer, pasta and sauce." Annabelle said putting on her stained apron.

"Let's get busy."

* * *

**Up on deck…**

**(Jack's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"Ana where the hell are ye taking us?" I shouted.

"I told ye already." She muttered back angrily. I had been questioning her all morning and something told me she was getting sick of it.

"Well yer gonna hafta tell me again." She sighed.

"We are going to the bloody Isle de Cabrera which is now 6 days away from here. They are off the coasts of Majorca which are around Spain. So we are going to have to be very careful, the navy is looking for us ever since ye kidnapped Sam!"

"Eh luv…she could have disagreed ta coming aboard me ship."

"Oh and like ye would 'ave let her go." Ana told me taking out her compass.

"I would 'ave." I defended.

"Sure." She snapped her compass shut and gently turned the ship.

"Ana, can I ask ye something?"

"Ask away." She _actually _smiled.

"What do ye think about Sam…and well, maybe…"

"Ye." She finished.

"How did ye know I was gonna say that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yer all over her and it's tha same wif her. Ye never stop talking 'bout her and every chance ye get yer alone wif her."

"So…"

"Yer in love."

"Am not!" I protested. "Listen ta me luv…I've told dear William the eunuch this and now yer gonna here it. A pirate only has 3 loves: His ship, his rum and his treasure. Savvy?"

"No. Jack yer a fool. Do ye even remember yer father? What he did for ye and yer mother?"

"Unfortunately I do." I answered rubbing my temples.

"Well I don't think ye do so allow me ta refresh yer memory." She said walking over towards me. "Yer father married yer mother even though he knew he'd die if he did. Ye remember the wedding after all, he married them after ye were born and we were at least 8. Do ye remember how he had to leave ye for ye, and yer mother's sake?"

"Aye!" I shouted stumbling into Ana.

"And do ye realize how hard it must 'ave been for him to leave everything he ever loved! DO YOU?"

"AYE! I know, I know."

"Jack, I don't mean to hurt ye by making ye remember these things but, yer father…now, he was in love and he was one of the greatest pirates ta sail in tha Caribbean."

"The whole word luv, he was the greatest pirate in the whole world."

"Aye he was. But listen ta me, he was in love with rum, his ship and treasure but I think ye and yer mother were his most wonderful treasure he ever had. Why can't ye love?" She asked me seriously stumbling around.

"Cause I don't want ta break her heart."

"So, are ye admitting ye love her?" Ana asked flabbergasted.

"Aye…I am." I whispered falling down beside Ana.

"Finally."

"Um, Ana. Who's sailing the ship?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and we heard shouts from all the crew.

"ANA! CONTROL THAT BLOODY THING!" Gibbs yelled hanging onto a rope for dear life.

"SHE AIN'T THERE!" Smee shouted to Gibbs.

"Uh oh." Ana squeaked crawling towards the helm.

"Oh no ye don't." I exclaimed grabbing her foot and pulling her back. "Ye can't be trusted. I can't trust Elizabeth with rum and now I can't trust ye with **STEERING THE BLOODY SHIP!"**

"**LET ME GO TA IT AND WE WON'T BE IN THIS MESS ANYMORE!" **

"**NO!" **

"I'll tell Sam about yer feelings."

"Ye wouldn't dare…"

"SAM! JACK IS IN…." I clamped my hand over her mouth and pushed her over to the helm. She grabbed the wheel and made it stop spinning, so all was back to normal and the crew was laughing.

"Way ta go Ana. Kill us all." Jacobs shouted to her.

"Ah, bugger off." She shouted back.

"And I thought Jack was bad." Gibbs laughed.

"Sod off Gibbs or I'll give ye something else ta laugh at…A BLACK EYE!" Ana said glaring daggers at Gibbs and the crew.

"Calm down lass."

"Ye never let a woman steer tha ship." Hans shouted and the crew roared with laughter.

"Excuse me?" Said a voice from the doorway beneath me.

"Sam? We didn't see ya." Gibbs smiled.

"I know you didn't. What's all this about not letting a woman steer the ship? Did Jack ban Ana from sailing cause if he did…he is a dead Captain."

"I didn't luv! We were just saying that Ana almost killed us cause of her steering."

"Jack…" Ana warned.

"I know luv! No more bothering Ana gents!" I said standing beside a very messy Sam. "Get ta work…what on earth happened to ye?"

"Oh." Sam laughed looking at her clothes and picking chunks of sauce out of her hair. "We made pasta…I think more of the sauce ended up on me then the bloody pasta." I laughed.

"Pasta?"

"Oh yes, we are having…WHORES PASTA!"

"Whore's pasta?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, whore's pasta."

"What's tha?" I asked.

"It's pasta that was first made by a whore." She said walking down below. "That goes to prove whores are good for something!"

"That lass…is really, different." I said to myself as I walked up to the helm.

"Ye luv her…ye have ta luv her, ye have to kiss her…" Ana sang.

"Ye hafta shut up, and ye hafta sail until yer arms fall off." I sang back.

"Yer horrible."

"It's me job as yer friend ta annoy the hell out of ye."

"And it's me job ta do this!" She said whacking me on the back of the head.

* * *

**Down below…**

**(Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

**

"How's it coming?" I asked walking into the back of the kitchen.

"We're done." Annabelle exclaimed putting a pot of pasta on the table in front of me.

"Isn't it looking goods misses?" Andrew asked licking his lips.

"Oh yes." I laughed ruffling his long wavy hair. He reminded me of Will when we were little.

"Let's put these out on the tables. The pigs will be coming down to stuff their faces any minute."

"Do you thinks they will likes it?"

"They better."

* * *

"This is wonderful luv!" Jack praised slapping me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I moaned rubbing it.

"What's this called?" Elizabeth asked working on her third plate.

"Puttanesca which means 'Not a lot of.' Speaking of not a lot of…Liz quit scarfing it down, there is **not a lot of** it left."

"Sorry." She laughed taking a piece of bread and putting plum jam on it.

"Pasta and Plum jam. Liz, they don't match to well!"

"I've been craving plums!" She yelled.

"Um, alright then." I said shocked that she yelled at me.

"Let's 'ave a toast." Jack slurred who was already on his 5th rum. "Ta Sam's pasta!"

"Here here!" The crew yelled equally as intoxicated as there Captain. The only sober crew mates were Ana and Will.

"Well, actually Andrew made it. Right Annabelle?"

"Right." She smiled at Andrew.

"That's right sirs. I mades the dinner!"

"Did ya?" Jack asked drinking more rum.

"Yes he did, so it's only far that all of you stop picking on him and maybe even let him be apart of your crew?" I asked. Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Alright me bonny lad. Yer first job will be ta swabbing me cabin tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked.

"He might be covered in puke." He and the crew laughed. I rolled my eyes and drank some rum.

"Sam, could you help me to my room?" Liz asked trying to get up.

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness." She said in horror.

"What?" I asked running over to her.

"I…I think I'm stuck in between the table and the bench." I looked down and noticed she was wedged in there tightly. I couldn't help it I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sam, please…help me!"

"Alright." I snorted pushing the table out and setting her free. "That wasn't hard was it?" She blushed and stood up…with my help of course.

"Come on." I smiled as she waddled out of the galley and into her room.

* * *

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	10. Heart Breaking Story

**Disclaimer: I KNOW! I don't own it. I hate saying that. :( It's the sad truth.**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

I love you. I couldn't get it out of my head. It was near daybreak and I was up on deck reminiscing about Jack's words to me last night. How could I forget that? I love you. Those 3 simple words were turned into dastardly heart wrenching ones. The one thing that has me stumped is, I said it back. Why on Earth did I say it back? I know I didn't mean it; I was caught up in the moment. Oh, I would give anything to let myself think that. I think a bit of me does love Jack but a lot of me thinks of him as a friend.

I love you. I shook my head trying to get those words out of my head. What would my father think? Me, in love with a pirate. He would probably disown me for all I know. It's not up to him though, to pick who I love. There is nothing wrong with falling for a pirate after all. Lizzie fell for one. Well, he didn't know he was until last year I believe.

"Samantha?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Ana.

"Morning." I said forcing a smile.

"What are ye doing up 'ere so early?" She asked concerned.

"Just watching the sunrise." I said quickly.

"Right, that's why ye are looking on the wrong side of tha ship." I had been caught. "What's wrong? Is Jack bothering you?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Jack's a womanizer, he can do anything ta make a man sleep wif him. Trust me from personal experience." I looked at her shocked.

"You mean…you and Jack?" She nodded. "You of all people."

"Jack has his ways. Anyway, ye can tell me what 'appened."

"Oh alright…" Just then, the crew began to come on deck and I silently praised and thanked them in my head. "Oh well, looks like I can't tell you now!" I tried to slink away but she grabbed me.

"Italian savvy?"

"Savvy." I muttered. "Bene, lei sa come il Jack ha preso bevuto ieri sera." (Well, you know how Jack got drunk last night.)

"Si." Ana replied. (Yes.)

"Il genere di Jack di, me ha detto me ha amato e me ha baciato poi." (Jack sort of, told me he loved me and then kissed me.)

"CHE!" Ana exploded. The crew looked over and shook there heads. (What!)

"Tenere la sua voce giù! Sì, tutto successo ciò ama appena." I said snapping my fingers to emphasize my point. (Keep your voice down! Yes, it all happened just like that.)

"Vado uccidere il Jack. ..hold su." Ana said with fire in her eyes and she took out her pistol and began to walk down the stairs. (I am going ta kill Jack…hold on.)

"ANA! No." I yelled grabbing her. She started fighting me and soon we were in an all out war in the hallway.

"Let me at him." Ana growled trying to throw me off her back.

"No!"

"Don't make me hurt ye!"

"Try your worst Ana…BANANA!" I said jumping off of her.

"What did ye call me?" She hissed.

"Ana…BANANA!" I screamed. She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground I was about to hit her when she cocked her gun in my face. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. She got off of me and helped me up.

"Well, that was fun." I chuckled.

"Aye." Ana replied.

"Would ye both shut yer mouths!" Jack _tried _to scream. "Me head…" Before I could react Ana ran into the room and started cursing.

"**HOW COULD YE DO THA'?" **Ana screamed in his face. Jack winced in pain.

"**DO WHA'?" **Jack shouted back. Ana looked at me.

"You mean he doesn't know!"

"Umm…no." I smiled.

"Tell him…or I will."

"Go right ahead."

"**YE KISSED HER AND TOLD HER YE LOVE HER!" **Ana roared. I looked at her in awe.

**"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ANA!"**

"Luv…is she kiddin'?" Jack asked in hopes that she was. I shook my head. "Oh no…first I kidnap tha princess and now I kiss her and tell her I love her. What's next…sex?"

**"GOD NO!"** I shouted. Jack sighed.

"Perv." I thought.

"Luv, I didn' mean it."

"I know you didn't Jack…ass. Ha, Jack-ass."

"Whatever ye do…**DON'T TELL YER FATHER!"**

"And why not?"

"Cause he will kill me and I don't need ta be killed right now. Why on earth did I kiss ye…I don't feel good, do I look hot cause I feel very…" Jacks head spun back as his face connected with Ana's hand.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **Jack shouted glaring at Ana.

"Ye were going crazy." She replied calmly.

"No, I wasn't! Tha only crazy one here is ye."

"Jack…" Ana warned putting her hand up again. Jack cringed.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Ye better not 'ave meant it."

"You two fight like an old married couple." I said looking at the ceiling. The silence caused me to look down and see the horrifying expressions on both of their faces. I snorted. "It's true."

"I would never marry her." Jack said.

"Same."

"Don't ye mean 'him?" Jack asked.

"No…I would never marry her." Ana said pointing at Jack.

"Bloody women."

"Can you two stop fighting for one moment? Listen to me, I don't care that Jack kissed me. He was drunk, I know it meant nothing. Savvy?" I said.

"Savvy." Ana and Jack said. Ana with a frown, and Jack with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now let's go out onto the deck." I replied running out of the room to look for a pregnant woman.

"Lizzie?" I whispered peaking my head into her room.

"Yes." She muttered into the pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach."

"Please, do not puke on me." I shuddered.

"I won't." She replied groggily.

"I have some news for you."

"You are pregnant too?"

"Hell no, Jack kissed me."

"He did what?" She shouted sitting up a bit too fast. The slowly fell back onto the pillow and looked at me.

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Yes."

"Jack kissed me and said he loved me."

"Jack, in love. Never thought that would happen. Congratulations and you said you'd never fall in love." Lizzie laughed. "You owe me money."

"He was drunk." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Curses…did you tell him?"

"Right now."

"How did he take it?"

"Like a woman. He freaked out but then Ana sorted it all out."

"Ana?"

"Yes Ana."

"Do me a favour?"

"Anything Liz."

"Go ask Will to make a cucumber, raisins and chicken sandwich."

"Sure." I said. "Nasty sandwich though." I shook my head and walked out to find Will.

* * *

"WILLIAM!" I shouted. "Oh where are you?"

"Behind you."

"I knew that." I said turning around. "Your wife wants you to make her a cucumber, raisin and chicken sandwich." I laughed at Will's face. He look disgusted.

"I hate pregnancy cravings." Will murmured jumping down the stairs.

"Only 9 more months to go Will!" I yelled to him.

"Thanks Sam." Will said sarcastically. I laughed and turned back around to find Mr. Gibbs questioning me.

"Is it true? Did Jack kiss ye?"

"Ana, you have a big mouth." I shouted to her. She just laughed. "Yes…but he was drunk." I told the crowd that had gathered reassuringly.

"Well lass, maybe he wasn't. Jack has never been in true love before ye know. Don't ye like him? Every other woman does." Jacobs told me.

"First off," I began losing my patience. "I am not like those whores in Tortuga and secondly, I do not like him like that I think he is a rude, inconsiderate, drunk, pathetic…and he's right behind me isn't he?" I asked by the looks on their faces. They slowly nodded. I turned around and saw Jack looking very angry.

"Rude…inconsiderate, drunk and pathetic? Do ye want to continue!" Jack yelled.

"Yes actually."

"Well ye aren't!"

"Calm yourself! I'm just stating the obvious."

"Luv…yer a pain in tha arse."

"I know." I said smiling smugly. "I get it from my father."

"Tha king? He's an ass?" Jack asked smiling. "Now I heard everythin'." Jack went to the helm as I continued talking to Ana and Gibbs.

"He likes ye." Gibbs informed me.

"Please…that thought is nauseating."

"Aye." Ana agreed. I laughed.

"How would you know…you old fart?" I asked Gibbs.

"I've known Jack since he was a wee one. I know I was a sailor but I was a good friend of his fathers. Good kid, rambunticious but a good kid. He swore he would never fall in love but I think that's a promise he just broke." Gibbs said taking out a flask. I was amazed; Jack and I had the same promise. "And ye did too."

"What?" I shouted at Gibbs.

"Nothing."

"Will told you didn't he?"

"No….yes, well…yeah."

"WILLIAM!" I screamed jumping down the stairs two at a time.

"In here." He called not knowing what was coming to him. I waltzed right into the room and greeted Will with a smack in the face.

"What was that for?"

"For telling Gibbs our secret!"

"Gibbs told you? I mean what? I would never."

"You are lying again!"

"Alright, alright. So I told Gibbs, you told Jack about me wearing a dress."

"That's because I was drunk."

"So was I!"

"Oh…" I said feeling foolish. "He failed to mention that. Um, sorry?"

"You're forgiven." Will smiled. "You hit hard."

"I learned from the best." I smiled and nudged him.

"Did I miss something?" Liz asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Only your manners. Damn, Lizzie…close your mouth. Oh God, I sound like you." I sighed pointing at her.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked as I walked out the door.

"It's a horrible thing."

"Just who I was lookin' for." Jack smiled dragging me to the helm.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I need ye to steer tha ship for a while."

"What?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"Ye heard me."

"I know, but I thought no one sails your beloved ship except you, Ana and Gibbs?"

"Well, yer an exception fer today…savvy?"

"Savvy." I blushed. God, what was this man doing to me. I, Samantha, never blushed. That is a word that is neither in my vocabulary nor in any of my actions. Jack flashed me a smile and I felt my knees buckle. There was no doubting it and finally, I'm willing to admit it. I'm in love, but…I just can't get hurt again.

"Luv…are ye ok?" Jack asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine." I said snapping out of it. Jack studied me for a second longer before going below deck.

* * *

**(Jack's P.O.V)

* * *

**

I don't know why I did it so don't ask me. Letting her steer the ship was my decision and I think it was a bloody good one. I walked into the galley and saw the Turners in a deep, personal discussion so naturally, I had to know.

" 'Ello mates." I said grinning. Will jumped and Elizabeth looked at me. Even in a day that woman had put on quite a few pounds. "What are ye talkin' about?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth hiccupped.

"He deserves to know." Will told her. The eunuch turned to me, ignoring Elizabeth's protest and began to tell me the tale of Samantha and her first love. "Sam always vowed never to fall in love. She thought it was a waste of time and so did I but that was before I met Elizabeth. Now, Sam fell in love with a man named Hugh DiFrancesco. They were nuts about each other and that was the first time Sam admitted to being in love but to this day she denies it."

"Why?" I asked interested.

"Hugh wasn't all he turned out to be." Elizabeth explained. "On their wedding day, Sam was going by the church and slipped in to witness Hugh marrying the village whore, Andria Cartonelli. As the hour of her wedding approached, Sam got all ready and she looked gorgeous. I remember her dazing out and slowly she began to say something to herself as Hugh was reciting his vows. She was saying 'For hating you I blame myself.' When he began to put the ring on her finger she grabbed it, threw it at him and spit on him. She ran off the altar and pushed everyone out of the way and just ran out of the church. She didn't return until early morning, her dress was torn and she was drenched in blood, tears and mud. That's when she promised herself from that point on she'd never love again."

"Poor lass." I felt bad for her. Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow, felt bad for her. There was something about her that drew her to me. "How could a bastard do tha' to her? If I ever met him I'd strangle the bastard for hurting me lass."

"Your lass?" Will asked amused.

"Oh…sod off the pair of ye."

"Jack you love her. Give in to it." Elizabeth smiled.

"No."

"Where is your heart?"

"I don't 'ave one." I muttered going back out on deck. I looked up at the helm and saw Samantha there, laughing…

* * *

Cliffhanger xP

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	11. The Trouble with Love Is

**Disclaimer: I own a clone of Jack...does that count?**

**Reviewers: LUV YA'LL

* * *

**

"What are ye laughing at?" I said startling her.

"Memories I wish I could forget." She told me.

"I know what happened."

"God damnit, Will and Liz have big mouths."

"Yer telling me. Do ye wanna tell me what 'appened in yer own words?"

"Not really but I have a feeling you're going to make me anyway."

"Yer right." I said frowning at her sad smile.

"Hugh DiFrancesco was the man of my dreams. He was kind, adventurous, down to earth and…funny. He was the only man who treated me how I wanted to be treated but then Andria came along and ruined everything." I nodded. "It was our wedding day and I wanted to see the church but when I opened it I saw Andria and Hugh at the altar kissing there was clapping and I remember running out of there was fast as I could. After that, I remember being at the altar with Hugh and I threw the ring at him and ran. I didn't come back until sun up."

"Sorry luv."

"Don't call me 'luv'." She replied coldly.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't mean it." She shouted frustrated walking down the stairs.

"How do ye know I don't mean it?" I said running after her.

"You don't know what you mean!" She hissed at me.

"I mean this." I said grabbing her and kissing passionately. She squirmed around a bit but relaxed afterwards. I broke the kiss and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't Jack. I **will not **get hurt again."

"And I won't let ye walk out of me life." I said placing my hands on her waist.

"You wouldn't care! You don't know what you want!"

"Neither do you!" I said with my hands flying all over the place. Most of the time that scared people but she just stood there unafraid.

"I do so."

"No cause if ye didn't…ye wouldn't hide behind yer books, yer title or yer father!"

**"JUST STOP IT!"**

"No…what is wrong wif ye? Ye've been different tha past few weeks."

"It's just the sudden change. When I was 16 my father made me change so I painted on a smile and learned how to pretend."

"Then why is it so hard for ye ta realize that I love ye and I know ye love me too."

"You're right. I do, very much." I smiled and walked over to her.

"Then what's the big problem."

"I can't trust anyone anymore. The only people I've learned to trust are my father, mother, Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, James Norrington and your crew."

"What about me?" I asked.

"I don't know. The thing's I've read about you and how you've betrayed many. It's hard."

"Luv…will ye learn ta trust me?"

"Who said I didn't?" She smiled her breath taking smile. I smiled widely and kissed her.

"I do trust you Jack and I'll try to move on."

"I think ye already have."

"I think I have too. Wait a second, are you drunk again?" She asked annoyed.

"Not this time." I chuckled.

"Are we going to keep this a secret? At least, for a while."

"Aye. Tis a good idea."

"That's cause I'm so smart." She replied cockily.

"Ye wish."

"Jerk." She muttered into my shoulder. She looked up and I saw the glow on her face when she first met me. She was going to be fine.

"You see Jack, I'm fine." It was as if she was reading my mind. "It's just, the trouble with love is it can't tear you up inside."

"I won't hurt ye savvy?"

"Savvy. Oh Lord, you sound like Will now. Are you sure you aren't a eunuch yourself?"

"Do ye want me ta prove that ta ye?"

"Sure." I smiled pulling him down the stairs and into his room.

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)

* * *

**

**Wonderful, magical, amazing, beautiful.** There were no words that could explain what had happened between me and Jack. In the past month so many things had happened. I had dreaded coming aboard this ship, I missed my family and most of all I despised Jack but now, as he lay next to me I realized that I loved him. I know that we only met but a month ago but…there was no other man who made me happier. Jack was everything I had every wanted. Funny, roguish, charming and he could give me the two things most men couldn't. Freedom and adventure. And what other man could make me blush and cry for absolutely no reason? None except him.

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. I smiled. "Morning." He kissed me gently.

"Good morning luv."

"Jack, about the way I have been in the past. Well, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry ye crazy lass. After all, I did kidnap ye. Ye had every right ta be mad."

"Finally! You understand me." I joked.

"Are ye making fun of me?" He asked joking around with me as well.

"Yes…no, maybe so."

"Nice answer." He moaned. He got up and began dressing. When he was done, he turned around and handed me my clothes. "How's about ye come aboard wif me luv?"

"Sure." I said grabbing the clothes. "Um, Jack. Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?"

"Why luv? I think I saw everything ye had last night and I'll tell ye one thing. I loved it."

"Out!" I laughed.

"It's me cabin luv." Jack said sitting down and staring at me.

"Jack look!" I shouted pointing in the hallway. "It's Bucky the chicken!" Jack shot up like a bullet and looked around.

"Where?" He asked.

"He just ran down the hallway." I told him.

"I'm going ta kill tha' chicken. Stupid chicken, bit me hat." Jack ran into the hallway and looked around confused. I ran over to the door and locked it.

**"SAMANTHA!"** Jack yelled.

"Ha, the chicken story gets him every time." I pulled my shirt over my head and began wondering what my parents would think. I laughed.

'_Samantha are you crazy? He is a pirate. What if he betrayed you or worse what if he sold you into slavery? Oh my, I can't even think of that.' _Samantha thought her mother would say. I pulled my pants farther over my slim waist and tied it up with a rope. They were a bit big for my petite waist.

'_HA! Sam found someone just like her. I knew she'd marry someone as low as herself. Sam's with a pirate Piper!' _Antoinette would yell to Piper. _'Really Antoinette? A pirate, oh Sam, I'd always knew you'd find someone as similar as you. Dirty, rude and low.' _Her sisters would say. Her father. Now, he was a different story. Honestly, I couldn't quite picture how my father would feel at the time. Would he be happy for me or angry? As I laced up my boot I realized that father would not be very happy.

'_Alright. We will wait until you get back from Port Royal, until we decide who you will marry. Do I make myself clear, Sambella?'_

I think when he said 'until WE decide' he meant 'until **I** decide.' I groaned in annoyance as Jack shot the door handle off and sprung into the room. Jack looked at me with pure anger on his face.

"Um…I love you?" I smiled.

* * *

"MATES and lady." Ana and I looked at each other. 

"Lady?" Ana said. "Don't ye mean ladies?"

"Nope, the only lady on this ship is Elizabeth." Jack smirked at Ana.

"Let's get him." I whispered to Ana handing her some stones I had found in my pockets earlier.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…ouch!" Jack shouted rubbing his head.

"Bulls eye." Ana murmured to me.

"A stone? Where tha hell did a stone come from? Oh well, now mates the treasure is in fact dangerous to get and since I have not fully figured out where tha treasure is located on the-" Another stone had whacked Jack in his nose. "What on earth?" Jack said picking up the stone and examining it.

"My aim is as good as my cooking…and that's saying something!" Ana and I snickered.

"Something's not right. Now, before I get hit with something again I'll conclude what I was sayin'…I don't know exactly where tha treasures are located. They are scattered across the island so we'll all be going in groups of four. Jacobs, Manuel, Gibbs and Noodler ye will be one group-" Jack grew angry. "WHO'S THROWING THESE!"

No answer. The only sound was Ana and I giggling.

"So ye both think this is funny eh?"

"Yes..." I snorted grabbing Ana for support.

"It is." Ana said finishing my sentence.

"Well when we find out who is throwin' them. They'll be thrown in tha brig fer a week." Ana and I didn't care we just kept on laughing. I could hear Elizabeth giggling too.

"Nibbs, Tubby Tom, George and Torence ye will be another group." Ana and I ceased our throwing for a bit so Jack could calm down.

"Swarvy, Philips, Annabelle and Andrew ye will be together. Men, I trust ye will watch them and none of ye is ta lay a hand of Annabelle savvy?"

"Cap'n we wouldn't dream of it." Swarvy told him smiling to Annabelle. She blushed.

"Oi! Captain, I wantsa ta go with you!" Jack laughed.

"Not today me bonny lad and lastly there is going ta be William, Ana, Samantha and I together. Gents, I have agreed ta take the woman so ye wouldn't be bothered." The crew roared with laughter and Ana and I grew angry.

"Is now a good time to throw the rest?" I asked.

"YES!" Ana shouted pelting rocks at Jack. Jack stopped laughing and began yelping.

"JERK!" I shouted throwing a stone at his head.

"I was kidding." Jack moaned running down the stairs as Ana and I chased him.

"Ye are always kidding aren't ye?" Ana asked angrily.

"Only about ye two." Jack groaned. "I was kidding about tha' too."

"Sure you were." I said throwing my last stone at him. I looked at Ana and laughed.

"That cured my stress. We should do it more often."

"Aye."

"No! Not ta me at least. Do it ta Will, the eunuch won't mind." Jack yelped as another stone hit him we looked up an saw Will standing there innocently.

"What?" He asked.

* * *

"Elizabeth, look food!" I said bringing a tray of food in for her. It was lunch time. 

"FOOD!" She shouted grabbing a slice of bread and swallowing it whole.

"Calm down. You're going to choke and I'm going to have to laugh."

"You are so nice." She grabbed her spoon and began eating her soup very fast. I watched her in amazement.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"You are such a piggy." I laughed and walked out of the room dodging the bread she was chucking at me. "Will…" I smiled spotting him walking into the galley. "…wait for me." I ran up to him and we walked into the galley together.

"There is something different about you." Will began was we sat down to eat.

"Really?" I asked keeping calm. "Is it my hair?"

"No."

"Am I getting fatter?"

"NO!"

"Well then what the hell is it?"

"I don't think tha princess should be using that language." Jack said in the doorway. Ana pushed Jack out of the way and looked at me.

"Come ta think of it. There is something different about ye." Ana stated.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently. Jack looked at me and gave me a look which clearly said, 'SHUT UP.' I ignored his look and looked at Ana. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"You seem…happier. Like something happened to you last night." Will looked at me and suddenly grabbed me.

"Something involving you and Jack." Ana looked at Will with her eyes open wide.

"Tha' can't be right."

"It is." Jack and I said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Ana and Will said in accord.

"Ana, I think it's time that we had the talk. When two people love each other they get urges to do things to each other in a very, very…sexual way." Ana covered her ears and started yelling.

"MY EARS! ME POOR VIRGIN EARS!" Jack snorted.

"I know fer a fact yer not a virgin."

"Ye didn't count." I laughed.

"I honestly have no idea why you two didn't end up together." Jack and Ana stared at me terrified.

"I got ye." Jack said sitting beside me and giving me a kiss on the neck. "Not her." He added in disgust. Ana just gave him the finger and sat down grumpily.

"Now who am I going to pick on Jack with?"

"ME!" I said throwing my arm up. "Please Ana, I may love him but there is no way that I will stop bugging him."

"Good!" Ana said cheerfully. "Now, eat."

"Oh and Ana, promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked her.

"Promise 'er what?" Gibbs asked as the whole crew came in to eat.

"That I wont tell ye that Sam and Jack are together." Ana groaned.

"Thanks Ana." I said.

"Sorry."

"Jack? Ye sly old dog!" Gibbs said patting him on the back. Jack seemed to be enjoying this very much. "Yer lucky Sam." Gibbs told me.

"I thought he was the lucky one." I joked winking at Gibbs. He laughed and for most of the lunch break everyone was either making jokes about us or saying that it took Jack long enough to find a woman.

* * *

"Wonderful lunch Annabelle." I said smacking my lips. 

"Thank you." She smiled. "Does anyone want more?"

"No." They all said.

"No what?" She asked calmly. The men sighed.

"No thank ye." I laughed.

"Pirates…having manners. Now, I've seen everything." I snorted.

"Jack," Ana said getting rather annoyed. "If ye kick me one more time ye will have no Jack junior."

"I ain't kicking ye woman!" Jack shouted. "Yer barking mad, so yer probably imagining it."

"Ye want me ta throw rocks at ye again?" Ana asked.

"No." Jack scowled.

"Well, I'm going to check on Lizzie." I said getting up.

"Aright luv, No one cares." Jack said shooing me away.

"Oh you are kind." I said with sarcasm dripping out of every word.

* * *

"Liz? Are you awake?" I asked her peering into the dark room. I looked around and noticed that I couldn't see into any corners of the room. I remembered a silly story my father used to tell me that if there were you couldn't see into every corner there was a boogeyman. I chuckled at the thought and stumbled around, trying to find matches to light the candles. I saw the oil lamp was still on but very the light was dim. I went over and turned it up higher. The next sight I saw brought chills to my spine. There was Elizabeth, pitch white with her once radiant blue eyes staring up at me accusingly. I leaned over and tried to find a heart beat but I couldn't hear anything. 

"_Calm down. You're going to choke and I'm going to have to laugh."_

I remember saying those words to her and now she looked at me with her cold, lifeless green eyes accusing me of all this. I started to break down and I could feel the salty tears begin to make their way down my face and soon they were pouring out and over my lips.

**"WILL! JACK! SOMEBODY PLEASE COME!"** I sobbed into Elizabeth's chest. I heard the sound of feet shuffling and the door flung open. I looked over and saw Will staring at Elizabeth. Jack came rushing in and his eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Jack asked me.

"I don't know." I sobbed. "I don't know." Jack came over and pulled me into a big hug. Will walked over to Elizabeth's side and fell to his knees right by the bed.

"She choked." He whispered tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.

"How do ye know?" Jack asked curiously.

"I can see the bread in her throat." Will cried. He broke down right then and there and began crying right on Elizabeth's stomach.

'_She choked on bread.' _I thought. _'This cannot be happening…wait, if Will can still see it then maybe…" _I got up and pulled Will off of Elizabeth and stuck my hand down her throat.

"Jack…call Jacobs!" I said pinching Elizabeth's nose. Jack nodded and shouted for him. I pressed my lips upon Liz and started doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"This has to work." I whispered. Will was watching me. Ana came in with Jacobs and she gave out a small, terrified cry. She began asking Jack what had happened and he explained to her as she put her arm around Will and began comforting him.

"Please…" I begged. "Please, don't die Liz." I heard coughing and Elizabeth's eyes shot open.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted hugging her. He was still crying.

"Oh Will." She moaned. "I tried to call for help but I couldn't move around or anything."

"I'm just happy you're here." He said kissing her romantically. When the pulled away Elizabeth looked around.

"Who saved me?"

"Samantha did!" Will shouted hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Elizabeth grabbed me hand and said.

"You spit in my mouth." I looked at her and laughed.

"You're welcome for saving your life!" I sobbed.

"Thank you." She said crying a bit. "Why are we crying? I am fine now!"

"Way ta go luv." Jack said in my ear.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Have ye done that before?" Jack asked aloud. Everyone watched us.

"Yes. Quite a few times actually."

"Now I know why ye are sogood…"

**"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"** Ana shouted and everyone, except Liz, laughed.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Yes." I giggled. "Everyone out…I want to tell her by myself." Everyone left the room with complaints.

"Liz…" I began as I closed the door. "Jack and I are…well, together." She sat up and looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yes." I laughed at the look on her face. She was shocked, paranoid and happy.

"I'm happy for you." She said forcing a smile. I frowned.

"I can tell you don't mean that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt ok?" I looked at her confused. "I'm not saying Jack would hurt you because I could tell from the beginning he had a thing for you but what if your father was to hang him?" I looked away. I had been thinking about that a lot actually.

"That's a risk Jack and I are willing to take." I said speaking for myself and for Jack. The truth is I didn't know what Jack would do when he saw my father and the whole navy.

"Then I am truly happy for you." She said smiling and this time I knew she meant it.

* * *

**Meanwhile on 'The Dauntless'…

* * *

"Has there been any word on my daughter?" Gianni asked James Norrington. **

"Yes sir…several in Tortuga claim they saw a beautiful lass with Jack Sparrow. We were right, they are headed to the Jagara Islands but unfortunately, we just dropped two days behind them because of this stop." Gianni groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Thank you James for helping me out."

"It is no problem your majesty."

"Please, call me Gianni."

"As you wish Gianni." Norrington said. "Um sir, I have been meaning to ask you something for quite a while now. I was wondering if Samantha was engaged?" Gianni looked at him and shook his head.

"She is quite stubborn that one." Gianni said.

"Yes. Yes, she is." James chuckled. "Gianni, I know the timing may seem inappropriate due to the situation we are in but I was going to ask you if I could have your daughters hand in marriage?" Gianni looked at James shocked and happy.

"You want to marry my daughter? The little girl who has caused you trouble for so many years?"

James laughed. "I have grown quite fond of her. Her jokes, her smile, her laugh…you have raised her well."

"I suppose I have." Gianni frowned remember the day he got fed up with her.

'_Enough is enough Samantha!" Gianni roared across the table._

"_But father, he had it coming to him!" 15 year old Samantha yelled back._

"_STOP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BRINGING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY." Samantha looked at her father shocked for he had never said such harsh things to her. "FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BEHAVE AND BE MORE LIKE A PRINCESS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"_Inescapably." Samantha said on the verge of tears. She grabbed her hat and ran into her room. _

"I'll admit there have been times were I haven't been the greatest towards her but isn't it necessary to be strict with your children once in a while?" Gianni asked James.

"Yes Gianni, it is." Gianni looked out at the ocean and began remember more things from the past. Some happy some unhappy.

_Later that night Gianni walked into Sam's room to find her not in bed, but on her balcony staring out at the sea._

"_Sambella, may I come out there with you?" He asked._

"_Of course, Papa." Sam told him as if she was being forced to let him out there. Gianni sighed._

"_Sam, I am sorry…" He began but was cut off by Sam._

"_Look at the sea papa." She smiled. "One day, I am going to sail it and make you proud of me. I will no longer bring shame to this family." She said tears forming in her big gorgeous blue eyes. _

"_You have never brought shame to this family." He told her, hugging her. _

"_But you said…"_

"_I know what I said but I was angry. You had no right to attack Matteo, he made a mistake and we learn from our mistakes. I learned from the one I made tonight of yelling at you." _

"_Thank you father and I'm sorry for what I did." She said looking out at the sea again and instantly smiling. She had acquired her love of the sea from her grand-father who was the most famous Commodore there was. He had died when Samantha was 7 years old. He had told her many tales of pirates, treasures and the wenches. The one story he had told her almost every night was about the young twenty one year old, Captain Jack Sparrow. She had requested every night that her grand-father had told her about him. He remembered she would sometimes pretend she knew Jack and that they were to be married. He chuckled at the thought. _

"_Look at the stars father! They are so bright tonight." Gianni laughed and they began to talk about all the different constellations._

Another memory came into Gianni's head most instantly.

"_I'll get the door Maria." Gianni told his maid. She smiled and continued on with her duties as there was another knock on the door. Gianni opened it and groaned._

"_I can explain." Sam smiled. "You see father Will and I were playing around the docks when we accidentally pushed James into the water…"_

"_Lt. Norrington Samantha." He looked up at James and was surprised to see that he wasn't angry at all. As a matter of face he was very amused._

"_Yes father, that's what I said." Gianni shook his head and listened patiently to the rest of her story. "…and when we went to help him out Will had forgotten we had been making mud-pies so Norringtons hand is now full of mud and that's the story."_

"_Samantha, William… what have I told you two about bothering Lt. Norrington when he is working." _

"_Not to bug him?" Will said. James laughed._

"_It is quite alright but please; do not come near me after you have made mud pies next time…alright?" He asked Will and Sam. _

"_Yes sir." Will said._

"_Ok sir." Samantha blushed. James winked at her and took Will back to his home with Mr. Brown. Gianni looked at his daughter who kept staring at James until he was out of sight. _

"_Samantha, do you like James?" She looked at her father and tried to be angry._

"_FATHER! Why on earth would you think that?" She asked not looking him in the eye._

"_It's the way you stare at him and they say when a girl bugs a boy, or a man in this case, it means they like them." Samantha looked at him. Her face was red._

"_It does?"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_Then I guess I like him." She giggled and ran up to her room. _

Gianni laughed and looked at James. "She had a crush on you when she was little."

"She did?" James asked alarmed but happy.

"Oh yes, she wouldn't stop talking about you."

James smiled. "Then would mind if she was to become Mrs. Samantha Norrington?"

"I wouldn't mind it all. As soon as she is safe, we will plan your wedding. It would be an honour for you to be my son-in-law."

"Thank you Gianni." James said blushing. "Now, we must get going and find Samantha." Gianni looked out at the sky and remembered the words his daughter had once told him.

'_What would it be like to swing on a star, or walk on a cloud?' _She had always wondered what it would be like. Gianni smiled at his daughter's ways of how she could bright up the room when she just walked in. He remembered the time they had invited the King of Spain over, along with his wife and son, who was Sam's age at the time. 16 he believed the age was.

'_Your daughter's are magnificent.' Antonio, the king of Spain had told him._

'_Thank you.' Gianni replied. _

'_It seems my son is deeply attracted to your youngest.' Laura, his wife, had told him. Gianni turned around and saw his daughter laughing and joking around with Emilio. _

'_He is a wonderful young man.' Gianni's wife, Andrea told them both. They smiled and thanked her. The two children went off into the garden and immediately, Antonio and Gianni thought it would be good to keep their eyes on the two. _

'_Your daughter, her name is Samantha right?" Antonio asked, following the children from a safe distance. _

'_Si. Your son Emilio, is a very prestigious boy I heard. He wants to go in the business of being a Commodore?'_

'_Yes.' Antonio told him happily. They both talked for a while following their children when they lost sight of them they began to panic. _

'_They couldn't have slipped away that easily! We were right there, following them the whole time." Antonio said looking around._

'_You have no idea what my daughter is like.'_

'_Oh, do tell him father." Samantha said from behind them. They both turned around and saw Samantha and Emilio laughing._

'_Children.' Antonio laughed pushing the inside the house._

'_Thank you for inviting us here.' Laura said to Andrea hugging her. _

'_We were very happy to have you for dinner.' Gianni told them._

'_You mean invite them father, we didn't eat them. We aren't cannibals.' Gianni groaned as the others chuckled. Piper and Antoinette were hugging Emilio good bye. He looked terrified. Antonio gave Samantha a hug and looked into her eyes._

'_You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.' He said._

'_Why…thank you sir.' Samantha said happily. Piper and Antoinette scowled. _

'_Don't ever change.' He told her._

'_There is no changing this one.' Gianni said and everyone laughed. They escorted the Restrepo family out of the house. When they were on the docks and the ship was about to set sail Sam shouted out._

'_Father…look the stars are so bright!' Sam always was fond of the stars._

_"The stars shine brightest only in your eyes." Antonio told her and with that they were sailing away. Soon, they were nothing but a speck of black on the horizon. _

Gianni shook his head and looked up at the stars to be reminded of his daughter.

"Oh my Samantha where are you?" He said breaking down and sobbing on the deck. In his thoughts all Gianni could think of was that no matter where she was he would find her and she would once again be safe and out of harm's way.

"Sir are you alright?" Gillette asked running to his side.

"Fine Julian, I'm fine." But deep inside, he wasn't fine. In reality, his heart was breaking.

* * *

**Okies…this is where we left off and since this is only 11 chapters….the freaking treasure will not be coming up until 15 and the treasure and island thing will be about 4 chapters….then, well, some interesting things may occur. xP**

**Jack: (runs in) Hiding…from, administrators. HERE THEY COME… REVIEW SAVVY!**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	12. The RIGHT Island

**Disclaimer: Want a beer?**

**NEW CHAPTER! I want to thank you all SO much for sticking through it all! You have no idea, how much I appreciate it. Here ya'll go.**

**

* * *

**

"Jack, please be honest with me…when will we get to this treasure?" I asked, trying to locate Jack in the darkness.

"In about four days luv…why?"

"Well, it has been a month already…and it's, well…"

"Ye miss yer family." Jack finished for me. I turned around and saw him sitting on a barrel right by the railing of the ship, on the starboard side.

"Exactly." I whispered, taking a seat next to him.

"Thought so…" Jack trailed off looking down at the water.

"What is so important about this treasure anyway? Why on earth do we need it?"

"Ye don't realize how much this treasure is worth and how many people have been after it."

"What happened to them?" I asked curiously, although I think I already knew the answer. Death.

"They died." Jack said. I was right.

"Well, than what makes you think we won't perish to our doom?"

"Ye use too many fancy words…"

"Just answer the bloody question!" I demanded.

"Ye forgot one very important thing me bonny lass…yer with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"We're doomed."

"Wench."

"Oh, and supposedly you love me but you insult me! I'm hurt." I said pretending to wipe away a tear from my eye.

"Yer damn right I love ye but yer annoying as…"

"Look at the stars!" I said cutting him off. I had a thing with stars. "When I was little my grandfather used to take me on top of the highest hill every night and we would just stare at the stars. He would tell me stories about things he had heard from his friends in the pubs, they were mostly about pirates, wenches, treasures, Tortuga and…you."

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes…I would beg him to tell me stories about you." I laughed. "My grandfather would bother me about you saying I was obsessed with you and…well, this next part is to embarrassing."

"Tell me."

"Promise not to laugh."

"I swear on pain of death, that I will not laugh at ye no matter how stupid the thing ye say is."

"I used to pretend…to go with you on adventures as your bonny lass!" I looked up at Jack and he laughed. I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Pirate."

"Oh how dumb of me to forget that."

"Luv, it's just that…look where ye are now."

I chuckled. "I'm your bonny lass."

"Exactly. That's why it's funny."

"Look at that…" I said changing the subject. "A comet…I haven't seen once since I was ten."

"What is wif ye and tha stars?"

"I already told you." Jack sighed.

"Luv, it's getting late. Let's go ta sleep."

"You go ahead…I'll be up in a bit." Jack nodded, kissed me goodnight and went below leaving me all alone. I looked up and thought about my father.

"Where are you?" I asked. Secretly, a bit of me wanted to leave this ship and fast but a bit of me wanted to stay. Was my father even looking for me? Did he even care that I was gone?

"_I want her found immediately. Do you comprehend that?" Gianni asked Captain Hordes._

"_Yes sir. Alright men…you bunch are to go look in the town the rest of you look outside of the town." _

"_I want her back." They nodded._

"_Want who back father?" Came the voice of none other than 9 year old Samantha._

"_Samantha!" Gianni exclaimed scooping up his daughter and hugging her. _

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Out by the lake…with Will. I wanted to see him before we went back to Italy." She gasped trying to breath. He stopped hugging her but kept her in his arms still. "I am sorry for wasting your time Captain Hordes, Commodore Norrington… the same with you all."_

"_It's quite alright." Captain Hordes said. "Glad to see your safe Samantha."_

"_Thank you Hordes, James!" Samantha shouted as he walked away._

"_Oh Samantha, I was very worried about you!" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you were missing! Never do that to me again…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I will die if I loose you."_

"I'm so sorry father." I said with tears rolling down my face. "I'm sorry."

"Who's out here?" A voice called.

"It's me…Samantha." I croaked.

"Sam!" Will exclaimed running over to me. "Are you alright?"

"No Will. I'm not." I sobbed.

"What? Are you admitting for the first time that you are not okay?"

"YES! Can you imagine what this might be doing to my father? He is old and this is probably bringing strain upon his heart. What if he is sick…or worse, dead."

"Don't say that." Will said shaking me. "Don't ever think that!"

"I'm sorry Will. I'm trying to make myself feel better, but nothing is helping." I said. "I don't remember ever crying this much until I set foot upon this ship." I laughed. "I sound like an old fart." Will laughed.

"Your laughter cures everything."

"Thank you Will." I smiled wiping my face with my sleeve.

"I'm sure your father is fine and is looking for you right now."

"Oh Will…you just made me feel so much better." I said hugging him.

"Sam…look at the stars!"

I laughed for a minute and stopped when Will looked at me as if I was nuts.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"Sam…let's go to sleep." Will yawned.

"Alright…just hold on for a second." I turned around and looked at the ocean once more and said to my father although he couldn't hear me. "Ti amo, Papa."

* * *

Will and I stumbled down the stairs laughing at something we had both remembered from our childhood. Bothering James Norrington. James…a terrific man. I used to have a crush on him, hence the words 'used to.' He is a fine and handsome man that any woman would dream of marrying. Even our friends on the 'Alegre Islands.' Luckily, I would never have to endure his proposal. After all, I was the one who always pulled pranks on him.

"Here's my stop." I whispered to Will as I opened my cabin door. Will and I both laughed some more when we heard Jack talking in his sleep.

"I know ye all want me but ye can't have me."

"He is so very conceited." Will whispered.

"Tell me about it…"

"Only ye can have me…" Jack said pointing at the desk. "Mhmm…Giselle. What about Sam? She's a nut luv."

"HEY!" I yelled. Jack shot up and looked around the room.

"Where did all the lasses go?" He asked.

"I killed them."

"Ye did what?" Jack looked around once more and then looked at me.

"Wait a minute, I don't see any blood ye damn liar."

"I made you drink it."

"I NEED RUM THEN!" Jack yelped as I jumped on him.

"Calm down, I was kidding."

"Oh good…" Jack sighed lying down.

"Can you at least close the door?" Will asked in disgust as Jack and I kissed.

"You shut it." I told him climbing off Jack and slipping under the covers.

"Night Sammie." Will yawned closing the door. "Night Jack."

"Night Willy."

"Night Eunuch." I moved closer to Jack and slowly I felt him put his arm around me. I turned around and he cringed.

"Don't 'urt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I yawned falling asleep.

"_Follow me Samantha." Jacobs shouted running through the forest. _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Back ta tha fire before we get killed." Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind us and startled me so I turned around for a second and saw nothing. I heard a moan and slowly turned around to find Jacobs, lying in a pit of spikes. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed. _

"Luv, wake up." Jack said. I sat up and took deep, heavy breaths. "Wha' 'appened?"

"I had a terrible dream that I was running through the forest with Jacobs and he died."

"Twas only a dream."

"I know I know, what time is it?"

"Well the sun is rising so it's daybreak."

"I'm going out on deck."

"Alright luv." He said going back to sleep.

"Men."

It was still dark out when I went on deck. The sun was slowly coming up, not enough to light up the sky though.

"Sam…morning." I turned around and saw Ana on the helm.

"Hello Banana." She groaned and I sniggered.

"What are ye doing up so early?" She asked.

"Nightmare."

"About wha'?"

"I was running through the forest with Jacobs and then he fell in a pit of spikes and…died."

"Twas only a dream."

"You sound like Jack."

"That is an insult mate!"

"How long have you known him?" I laughed.

"Since we were wee children. We grew up together."

"Oh…that must be why you two are so alike." I told her.

"I hate ye right now." I laughed.

"I know for a fact that you and Jack…"

"There it is." Ana interrupted eagerly. I looked in her direction and saw the Jagara Islands. They were massive. "Go get Jack." Ana told me pushing me down the stairs.

"Ok." I said running down the hall and barging into our room. Jack was sitting at his desk drinking his rum. He looked at me but didn't speak, he just kept drinking.

"Jack, isn't it to early to be drinking?" I asked.

"Not fer me."

"Well…guess what?" I said walking over to him and putting me hand on the chair.

"Wha'?"

"We are at the islands." Jack spit out his rum all over me and ran out of the room.

"Creep." I muttered walking towards the crews quarters.

* * *

"**GIBBS! **Get the rowboats ready."

"Aye aye Captain." Gibbs said waddling over to the row boats and preparing them with some food, weapons and of course…rum.

"Weapons? Is there something I should know about this island?" I asked Gibbs.

"Jack told ye pet." He said rather impatiently. "It's got all sorts of traps where the treasures are."

"Ah…yes. I remember now."

"Samantha." Will yelled from beside me.

"Will, I'm right here." I sighed. He looked at me and laughed.

"Oh…Sam, do you still have that present I gave you?"

"I don't know…I was kidnapped wasn't I?"

"Well, ask Jack. He might have brought your stuff aboard thinking it there were valuables in it."

"Alright." I walked over to the helm where Jack was having another one of his wonderful conversations with Ana.

"Ana, please don't bother me. Listen ta me and everythin' will be fine."

"Jack…the islands are CURSED!" Ana shouted. "I am not getting killed fer one of yer stupid mistakes."

"Oh dear God…what's wrong now?"

"He wants to search at night."

"Jack…you're an idiot."

"Luv!"

"Ha, even yer bonny lass agrees with me." Jack looked at me.

"Sorry, she's right. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Jack growled.

"Did you happen to bring my things aboard?"

"As a matter o' fact we did. It's in the supply room…ye want me ta help you find it." Jack smiled.

"Sure." I laughed.

* * *

"Alright…it's in here somewhere." Jack said pushing some barrels aside.

"There…it's over there!" I said climbing over some boxes and grabbing my bag. I opened it and there was Will's gift. I unwrapped it and gasped.

"Where'd ye get tha'?" Jack asked staring at the sword that was in my hands.

"Will." I smiled admiring **my **sword. It was a Light Cavalry Saber. I inspected it and saw it had a sharp 1050 carbon steel blade with wide blood groove. It had a black leather wrapped handle with steel guard and pommel. I narrowed my eyes and saw the initials S.D engraved into the handle.

"He's good." Jack stated staring at the sword in awe.

"It's a beautiful sword."

"Yer beautiful." I smiled.

"Jack, not now."

"Oh come on…" Jack said closing the door. "The crew will be fine without me for a few…hours."

"Jack!" I laughed. He advanced upon me and I glared at him playfully.

**"No."**

"Please luv." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"No…but, I can do this." I smiled kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I like that." Jack smiled. "Now, hows about ye give me tha rest."

"You never quit do you?"

"Nope. Stubborn as a…"

"Ass?" I suggested.

"Donkey." Jack said glancing at me. I took this as my chance and I ran out from under his arms and bolted towards the door. I ran all the way out and onto the deck and didn't stop until I found Will.

"Thank you!" I squealed hugging him.

"She liked it?" Elizabeth smiled from beside Ana.

"She loved it!" I told her.

"I thought you would." Will smiled.

"Luv…ye owe me." Came Jack's voice from behind me.

"You're a slow runner." I told him as I climbed into one of the rowboats.

"Alright ye scabrous dogs, ye know yer groups so get moving!" Jack yelled. The crew scurried around getting more supplies and soon we were off to the island.

"Liz, are you sure you're going to be ok?" I asked getting out of the rowboat.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled.

"I'll take care of her misses." Andrew yelled.

"Wonderful." I said fluffing his hair up. He hit my hand away and frowned. "Sorry."

"Luv, let's go. You can talk later!"

"Coming." I said running to the rowboat again. I climbed in and Andrew lowered us into the icy blue waters. What things awaited us on that island? Would we survive? I looked at the island and frowned. There was something about it, something evil. The wind blew the hair out of my face and the sea water sprayed my face. I looked closely, squinting my eyes and I recognized these islands. My grandfather had come here before he mysteriously disappeared without a trace. I desperately wanted to turn back. The island brought back so many memories and I felt my eyes begin to water. I took some deep breaths and looked away from the island. My grandfather was a great explorer, he was rather famous for it. He had saved the world twice and brought back many riches from all over the world. If he didn't survive this island, would we?

"What's so special about this island?" Will asked.

"It's Barbossa's treasure. He collected tha most since he was immortal fer a while, but since we killed 'em, tha treasure is all alone." Jack explained.

"Do we really need it?" I asked.

"What kind o' question is that?" Ana asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"An important one!" I snapped.

"Luv, its treasure. So, yes we need it!" Jack replied.

"Fine." I sighed. This was one battle I wasn't going to win.

* * *

"We meet back here at sunset savvy?" Jack roared.

"Savvy." The crew yelled and ran out into the forest eagerly. I sat by the fire we had built and looked up at the mountain. There was a figure standing in one of the cracks in the wall. My eyes went wide, I blinked once but it remained there. I blinked again and it was gone.

"Ye alright?" Jack asked. I snapped my head in his direction and faked a smile.

"Yes, I'm quite alright."

"Ye don't look it." Ana said.

"Well, I am." Ana threw her hands up in defeat and walked into the darkness with Will.

"Let's go." I said grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him into the forest.

"Luv, ye got us lost. Face the facts." Jack scoffed.

"Jack, if ye say I got us lost one more time. I will castrate ye here." Ana growled glaring at Jack. "Savvy?"

"Savvy." Jack whimpered covering Jack junior.

"Ana, what if we go down there?" I asked pointing to a light. It was very dim so we could barely see it. Ana squinted her eyes and began walking.

"Wait for me." I shouted running after her.

"Luv, be careful." Jack warned.

"Don't you worry about me."

"I can't help it…"

"Aw. That's so sweet."

"Ye always manage ta get yerself into stupidtrouble tha' I have ta get yer arse out of."

"And you just ruined it." I sighed. Will laughed. Ana put a finger to her lips and signaled for me to come over. There was a little rock wall and the light was shining very bright from the other side. I peered over and saw a river.

"Wha' on earth is tha'?" Jack asked.

"The golden ball of Awmenra." I said slowly climbing over the wall.

"Luv. Get yer arse off tha' wall." Jack commanded as he grabbed my leg. "Wait, how did she know tha'?"

"Ana." I sighed. Ana grabbed Jack and tripped him.

**"YE DO NOT DO THA' TO THA' GREAT CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW LUV!"** Jack yelled scrambling to his feet.

**"YE 'AVE THA' BIGGEST EGO IN THA' WHOLE SPANISH MAIN."**

"Both of you quiet." I shushed jumping into the water. I stayed under for as long as I could. I lasted for a long time until I heard Jack's worried shouts. I screamed under water and emerged.

"I should kill ye." Jack muttered angrily. I faked a dramatic sigh and pretended to faint in the water.

"Sam!" Jack yelled. I giggled under water and looked around for the light. I spotted it in no time. **"SAM!"** I furrowed my eyebrows, ignored Jack and swam towards the light. I studied the light for a moment before picking it up. It looked like an orb. Its glow was a shimmering pearl white. The beams were so strong, that I had to squint my eyes to see properly. I picked it up and swam to the surface.

**"SAM!"**

"What you loud mouth?" I gasped. Jack spun around and glared at me.

"Ye deserve ta die." He hissed. I smiled and handed Ana the glowing ball. She set it on a pile of leaves and we looked at it for a moment.

"Well…" Will began. "What is it?"

"Please, tell me I found something." I asked Ana as she slid her hands across it. Suddenly, it cracked in half.

"And that is why, Ana hasn't been wif a man in years." Ana glared at Jack.

"Make another remark like tha' and I'll touch ye where the sun don' shine." Jack gulped.

"Luv, way ta go. Ye went through all tha' fer nothing." Jack told me.

"Actually, we do need it." Will said picking up a key. Jack stared at it, then he looked at me. He grabbed the key from Will and began walking.

"I still say ye deserve ta die."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is kind of boring and not really funny but, HEY, I tried my best to get my brain working again. ( Which is ALWAYS extremely difficult ) **

**Jack: Review ye wonderful lasses. ( Winks )**


	13. Nala

**Disclaimer: Me no own a Pirate of ze Caribbean. But, I vill. Muahahaha.**

**Reviewers: You rock my socks of doom.

* * *

**

"You sir, are just angry because I, Samantha, found something and you didn't." I smiled running after him.

"Ye caught me." Jack said sarcastically.

"Yer a whiner." Ana huffed behind us.

"Ana, for once in yer life, could ye shut yer trap." Jack moaned.

"Can you two stop fighting for once in your lives?" Will asked.

"Will, it will **never **happen." I said to him. "Let's go in the water and swim."

"No." Ana, Jack and Will said in unison.

"Why not?" I asked abruptly.

"Cause we don't want ta get wet." Ana told me. Jack and Will nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am…so, good day." I told them. I turned around and walked back to the lake where we had found the ball.

"Stupid pirates." I muttered. "We don't want to get wet…THEN GO TO THE FIRE YOU WHINERS!" I yelled over my shoulder. Everything was fine until a stupid vine hit me in the face.

"What on earth!" I said looking around. I rubbed my nose and then suddenly, I got hit on the back with a coconut. "Jack, if this is your idea of fun…it's not." There was the sound of a branch snapping from behind me. I slowly and cautiously pulled my cutlass out and turned around.

"Who's there?" I screamed. I looked down and laughed. There sitting on the floor, was a mountain lion cub. "So, you are the one that scared me…and you still are." I screamed running towards the lake. I could hear the cub following me and I could already feel him tearing me to pieces. My foot got caught in a rabbit hole and I fell to my doom. I covered my head with my hands and waited for the pain. But, all I got were licks on my fingers. I took my hands of my head and looked at the cub.

"I guess you aren't all bad." I smiled petting its head. "Would you like to have some fun with me?" The cub licked my face and I giggled.

"Follow me then." I scrambled off the floor and dusted my breeches off. The cub followed me all the way to the lake. I sat on the rocks and looked at the water. The cub dipped its hand in the water and splashed me. I laughed and picked it up.

"Hmm, you are a girl. What should I name you? Dakoda?" The lion growled. "Yes, that's not a very nice name for a cub. How about Melody?" The cub covered its eyes with its paws. "I've got it! Nala." Nala looked up at me and licked my face. "Nala it is." I laughed. I looked into the water and frowned. I looked at me.

"_You're beautiful." My father would say. _

"Ha, if I were beautiful Hugh would still be here." I said softly. Nala laid in my lap and played with my hair.

"Lass, what are ye talking about?" Jack asked. I turned my head around and looked at Jack.

"Talking to myself." I smiled pushing my bangs in front of my face. Jack walked over to me and put them behind my ears.

"Why did ye do tha'?" Jack asked.

"No reason." I lied.

"Luv, don't even try lying ta Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, ye forgot tha Captain." I said mocking Jack. He chuckled.

"Aye, now tell me wha' is bothering ye."

"Nothing." Jack sighed.

"Luv, ye just said if ye were beautiful Hugh would still be here. Is this about Hugh or do ye find yerself not pretty?"

"That's it." I whispered.

"It's about Hugh?" Jack asked.

"No. The second one."

"Yer nuts." Jack laughed.

"Oh, do shut up. Do you even know why Hugh left me?" I smiled.

"For tha' other lass." Jack said studying my face.

"He also thought I wasn't pretty." I said softly. "And honestly, he's right." I looked at Jack. I wasn't sad about this. It didn't bother me one bit actually.

"Luv…" Jack sighed.

"What? Am I not allowed to think that about myself."

"Don't ye make me say it. I'm a pirate." Jack whispered.

"Say what?" I asked in confusion.

"Ye know what."

"Actually, I don't." Jack sighed. He mumbled something. "What?" He mumbled it again but a bit louder. "Speak up." I commanded.

"YER BEAUTIFUL DAMMIT! Yer the most beautiful woman I've ever laid me eyes on…savvy?"

"Umm…alright."

"Ye don't believe do ya?" Jack sighed.

"I believe you but I'm still not saying I am." I smiled.

"Well, I think ye are." He whispered giving me quick yet passionate kiss.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Luv, yer leg is very furry." Jack laughed in disgust.

"That's not my leg Jack." Jack looked down and yelped.

"Luv!" He said pulling his cutlass out. "Move!"

"No you lunatic. This is Nala." I smiled stroking her head.

"Are ye crazy? Tha' is a mountain lion."

"She is friendly." I smiled standing up. Nala stared at Jack and growled.

"She don't look to friendly." Jack said glaring at Nala.

"Pet her." I said.

"No thanks luv, I don't feel like losing a hand."

"Come on." I coaxed him. "I'll give you rum."

"Rum? I can get tha' by meself."

"Jack, just pet Nala." I sighed. Jack looked at me, then at Nala and then at me again.

"Fine! But, if I loose a hand, I'm taking yers." Jack walked over to Nala and slowly brought his hand down on her head. Nala sniffed his hand and licked Jacks fingers.

"She likes me." Jack said petting Nala's head.

"Are we going to leave?" I asked.

"Well, what about yer swim?" Jack smiled seductively.

"You are perverted." I laughed and jumped off the rock. Nala was beside me and Jack followed from behind us.

* * *

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Ana slurred running after Jacobs.

"Is someone drunk?" I asked walking out of the forest.

"Aye, can't ye tell….LION!" Gibbs yelled pulling out his pistol.

"Shoot Nala and ye die." Jack warned.

"Jack, it's a lion."

"It's Sam's lion." I smiled and slapped my hand on my thigh so Nala would follow me.

"I want rum." I yelled taking one from Gibbs.

* * *

"I love you so damn much Will." I slurred.

"How many rums has she had?" Jack hiccupped.

"6." Will laughed.

"And you Mr. Gibbs…I love you as well." I screamed standing up. I stumbled for minute but regained my composure.

"I love you too Ana." My eyes went wide. "In a friendly way." I added.

"You know what…I LOVE YOU ALL!" I said twirling around. I bumped into something…or rather someone.

"I don't know you but I love you as well." I garbled.

"Lass, that's a tree." Gibbs sighed.

"I knew that…I did." I smiled walking over to Ana.

"I know who you are."

"I'm Ana." She stated drunkenly.

"No yer not."

"I'm not?"

"You are Matthijs Naiveu."

"Really?" Ana asked looking at me in amazement.

"No…not really." I said patting her back sympathetically.

"Luv, ye realize yer an alcoholic right?" Jack slurred.

"Yes and I am damn PROUD!" I shouted raising my bottle and downing some more rum. I fell to the floor and crawled over to Nala.

"Hello there Nala. Pretty kitty…" I smiled before passing out.

* * *

"Lass…wake up." Gibbs shouted.

"Owww." I moaned. Hangover? No. It couldn't be. I've never gotten a hangover in my life. Well, I've never drank that much either.

"Does the princess have a hangover?" Jack groaned. I knew he was smirking mentally.

"Yes." I complained. "First one ever."

"POOR YE!" Jack screamed causing himself pain as well.

"Jerk, you're just trying to get back at me."

"Aye." He yawned sitting up. I buried my head in Nala's fur and she growled slightly.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." I said sitting up and glaring at Nala. "And I thought you were on my side." Nala licked me and I smiled.

"Come on lass. Say goodbye ta Nala and lets go."

"What the hell are you talking about Nala is coming." I stood up and motioned of Nala to follow me.

"Luv, I am not going ta have a mountain lion on me ship."

"She is a cub Jack and you said yourself she is nice." I hissed angrily.

"It is my ship and I said no."

"YES!" I screamed. I regretted that, I immediately grabbed my head in pain.

"Yer spoiled do ye know that?"

"Yes, I do." I yelled.

"Luv, no."

"Too damn bad."

"If that thing hurts anyone, I am holding ye responsible savvy?"

"Savvy you ass." I said haughtily. I was being a snob, and I hated it but Nala was comforting…in a scary way.

* * *

"Lizzie." I smiled walking into her room. "How are you?"

"Good…Sam, there's a lion in here!" She shouted.

"Oh, that's Nala. My pet." I smiled stroking Nala.

"It's a lion."

"A mountain lion and it's a cub."

"Is she dangerous?" Liz asked eyeing Nala.

"Not at all." I smiled. Elizabeth stuck her hand out and Nala rubbed her head against it and made purring noises. Elizabeth laughed.

"She's adorable."

"I know." I laughed. "Liz, I'm tired and I have a hangover so night."

"You got drunk again?" She sighed.

"Yes." I laughed walking out of the room. "Come Nala." She followed me into Jack's room and I saw him lying on the bed. He looked at me and I ignored him.

"Lass, ye can't stay mad at me forever." I climbed over Jack and laid under he covers. Jack sighed and blew out the candle. I felt his arm around my waist and his breath on my ear.

"Luv…I know ye aren't gonna be mad forever." Jack whispered softly in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. "Remember that wonderful night luv…that proved ta me ye loved me." I smiled.

"You make it hard to hate you."

"I know, it's part of me charm."

"And you also make it easy. Nala." Nala jumped up and nibbled on Jack's foot.

"Dammit! Call the cub off before I kick her."

"Good girl Nala. That's enough." Nala crawled up next to me fell asleep fast.

"Night me beauty." Jack smiled leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

"Goodnight Jack." I smiled.

**: Meanwhile :

* * *

**

"How far away are we?" Gianni asked anxiously.

"We are three days away sir." Gianni sighed.

"I want her found soon, and I want her to be un-harmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal." Someone said from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Hugh! How are you?"

"Wonderful sir. When I heard about Sam I told my wife it was my duty to come here."

"You caught up fast." Gianni said.

"Well, we saw you in Tortuga and the Bloody Mary is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"Yes. I'm not sure Sam will be pleased to see you though." Gianni frowned remember what his daughter went through.

"I told you sir, we have remained friend and my dear wife, well, she isn't my wife anymore. I realized I was wrong and I still do love Samantha."

"That is quite nice." Norrington said.

"Ah…um, Hugh meet James Norrington. Sam's fiancée." Hugh's eyes went wide and he glared at James.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Norrington replied. "Sir, there is word that Sparrow is on the west side of the island."

"Then we will check the west side first." Gianni grinned. "Anything to get my daughter back."

* * *

**New chapter. Yippee!**

**Jack: Shut yer trap…review savvy? gets hit with a book I know it was ye dammit!**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	14. Loss of a friend

**Sorry, chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewers: I love ya'll. What else can I say:)**

**Dedication: draco and me 14142. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! And also, in loving memory of: The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow...I'm going to kill her and finally have Jack. ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Alright. So far, we have found…nothing." Will said ticking Jack off.

"Shut up eunuch. We are close ta treasure." Jack whispered in annoyance.

"Tell me Ana, was he always easily annoyed?" I asked.

"Aye. And, he was always daft too."

"Ana, shut up."

"Where is this cave?" I panted. We had been walking for three straight hours now and it was beginning to get very dark. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. The fog was beginning to slowly creep its way up to our waists which made it very difficult to see the ground. I had already fallen and scraped my knee.

"There it is." Jack smiled moving a vine out of the way. I looked up and gulped. It was huge, and scary. My grandfather use to tell me all about this cave and how he was going to go in it and bring me back some treasure.

"_It's the most wonderful cave Sam." Massimiliano told Sam. _

"_Oh grandpapa can I come with you!" Sam asked eagerly. _

"_My dear, you are too young." He chuckled ruffling her hair. _

"_12 isn't that young." She frowned. Massimiliano smiled and looked at his grand daughter._

"_I'll tell ye…you what, how about if I bring you back the ruby necklace the Queen had before the pirates stole it from her?" He asked. Sam looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?" _

"_You promise?" _

"_I promise principessa." He winked at her and hugged her. "I must be going, we leave tonight darling." _

"_Alright." She said sadly hugging her grandpapa before he left._

"_Goodbye il mio amore." He kissed Sam and walked out of her room. Never to return. _

It was the last time I ever saw him again. My grandpapa was a strong influence in my life and in moments he was gone from my life.

"Ye coming?" Jack asked. I looked up and saw Jack, Will and Ana walking into the cave. I nodded and ran after them.

"Jack?" I asked. It was even darker in here than outside.

"Right here luv." Jack said softly. "Follow the sound of me incredible voice." Ana groaned. I stretched my hand out in front of me and used the wall as my guide.

"How do we know we aren't going to fall in any spikes or an ancient booby trap?" Will asked.

"Ye walk in front of us and then we'll know…savvy?" Jack said. Ana laughed.

"Oh honestly you two." I frowned. "There must be some way of figuring out if we are close or not."

"Well, one way is ta reach that light." Ana said pointing to a light at the end of the cave.

"Ah." I said following them. The light was getting brighter and it was getting harder to see because of the shine.

"Oh wow." Ana said in shock. I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a treasure chamber and it was filled with pretty much every treasure you could dream of.

"I'll be back." Jack smiled walking into the treasure. Ana walked away in her own direction and Will stood there beside me.

"It's sickening the way he drools over treasure." Will said shaking his head.

"Look at it." I said mesmerized. Will sighed.

"Not you too." I laughed. Something glittered and caught my eye. I looked over and saw something red sticking out of a pile of gold. I slid down a pile of jewels and grabbed it.

"Oh my goodness."

"What?" Will asked looking at a crown.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"What lass?"

"Is this…oh hell, where are you?" I asked looking around.

"Do ye see the throne?" Jack yelled.

"Yes."

"I'm sitting on it." I groaned. I walked over to it and burst out laughing. Jack was sitting in the throne, holding a scepter and wearing a large crown.

"Do you know what this is?" I giggled handing him the red ruby necklace. He inspected it and handed it back.

"It was stolen from tha queen from some pirates." He said jumping off the throne. "All right mates. Let's go and tell tha rest of those scallywags we found the treasure chamber."

"Ok." I said dropping the necklace. The necklace my grandpapa was supposed to get me. I missed him so much. I climbed up the treasure and began to walk in the dark cave. Soon, I found out I was all alone.

"This is great." I moaned. "ANA!" No answer. "JACK!" Again, no answer. "WILL!"

"Samantha!" Someone said from behind me. Jacobs.

"Oh thank God." I smiled hugging the man.

"What are ye doing out here alone?" He asked.

"I was with Jack, Ana and Will but it seems, I have lost them."

He chuckled. "Follow me." We began to walk through the dark forest. _Crack. _I looked at Jacobs and he frowned.

"Run." And so we ran. "Follow me Samantha." Jacobs shouted running through the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Back ta tha fire before we get killed." Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind us and startled me so I turned around for a second and saw nothing. I heard a moan and slowly turned around to find Jacobs, lying in a pit of spikes. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed.

"Jacobs!" I yelled. "Oh God no!" I said starting to cry. I turned around and ran right into Mr. Gibbs.

"Lass where have ye been Jack is…whats wrong?" He asked.

"Gibbs…look." I shuddered. He looked down and then wiped his forehead.

"Let's go." He said.

"How did Jack get to the fire before me?"

"There is another way out of tha cave luv." Gibbs told me.

"Oh." I frowned. "He's dead…oh my God, and I saw it all. Oh God."

"Don't worry lass."

"Don't worry!" I sobbed. "How would you feel if you saw someone lying in a pit of spikes?"

"I DID!"

"Did you hear his moans as he lay there slowly dying?" I said crying.

"No luv. Go find Jack." He smiled pointing to the crew.

"Oh God." I said running to the fire.

"SAM!" Will shouted. Jack turned around and I ran right into his arms.

"What's wrong luv!" He asked.

"Jacobs…noise…fell…spikes…dead." I managed to get out.

"Wha'?" Ana asked.

"Jacobs is dead." Gibbs said. "This place is cursed I could tell when I saw tha stones in the shape o' the devil, tis bad luck ta find stones like tha'."

"Shh luv." Jack soothed.

"It was horrible." I whispered.

"I believe tha'." He said softly. "From now on, watch where ye step mates. This place is cursed."

"Tha' is wha' I said!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I know Gibbs." Jack sighed. "Enough fer tonight mates."

"What!" The crew shouted.

"Listen! One of me crew is already dead. I don't want any of ye dying…savvy?"

"Savvy." The crew muttered. "Ye alright Sam?"

"Yes." I smiled. Jack let go of me and smiled.

"Don't walk off anymore, that could have been ye."

"Oh God, it could have." I said realizing he was right.

"I need ta talk ta Gibbs. Ye stay here."

"Ok." I said watching him walk away.

"Samantha…are you okay!" Will asked pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"I understand."

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"You hear Jack! Not tonight besides, he said for you to stay here."

"Will, for once in your life, do something you aren't supposed to."

"Samantha…"

"Please. For me?" I asked smiling sweetly. He nodded.

"Fine, but not to far!"

"Ok." I smiled as we began to walk down towards the water.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled walking down the beach.

"Do…do you think I'll be a good father?"

"William Turner! That is the stupidest question you have asked me by far!"

"Just answer."

"You will be a wonderful father. You are so full of life, and you are kind, adventurous, and…oh you will do fine."

"Thank you Sam." He smiled. "I want to ask you something else."

"Alright."

"Is this the life you wanted?"

"Pardon?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed. "Did you ever imagine you would be a princess?"

"No." I whispered. "Why are you asking me this?" I added sitting down. He sat beside me.

"Because the life from your eyes was gone until you came on this ship.

"I don't understand."

"When you came to Port Royal your eyes weren't sparkling with life but as soon as you got to know everyone on this ship I saw that fun loving glow come back. Why is that?"

"That is because I hate being a princess. I hate being watched all the time; I hate the fact that I have to be a model citizen. I hate having people watch me and judge me all the time."

"Why don't you tell your father?"

"He wouldn't understand." I muttered drawing things in the sand with my finger.

"You never know."

"Trust me…he thinks I love the life I am living. You see Will, to be a princess you have to basically be everything you aren't."

"You aren't like that." He smiled.

"You just made my day." I smiled back.

"Just, be true to yourself Sam. Don't ever change ok?"

"Ok." I replied. "You know what I really hate about being a princess?"

"What?"

"The fact that I always have to wear a dress." Will laughed.

"Jack's going to be angry when he sees you aren't with the rest of the crew."

"He won't mind much. After all, I am with you."

"Guess again luv."

"How does he do that?" I whispered to Will.

"Wha' did I tell ye?" Jack asked angrily. I looked up at him.

"To stay with the crew."

"Then why are ye here?" He shouted angrily.

"I am here because I felt like taking a walk."

"And what if ye and tha eunuch had died."

"If you haven't noticed we are ALIVE!" I yelled spastically with my hands flying around.

"Ye could have."

"But we didn't." I argued.

"And if ye did?" He argued back.

"Then we would be dead!"

"Lass, this island is bad alright. I don't want ye getting hurt."

"Sorry." I muttered. "For getting you worried."

"S'alright. At least ye were with tha eunuch."

"Thanks Jack." Will said sarcastically.

"Do you two ever get along?"

"Sometimes." Will said.

"Tha eunuch's alright." I laughed.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, you are going to be marrying Samantha?" Hugh asked. James spun around.

"Yes sir, I am." He smirked.

"There are some things you should now about her."

"Really?" James said not paying attention.

"She snores, she is obnoxious, rude and let's face it, she isn't exactly the prettiest girl…" He stopped when he felt the James' sword pressed up on his neck.

"You will not talk about **my **fiancée that way." James hissed. "I know why you are saying those things. I know what you did to her and how you hurt her. Let me tell you one thing, I will never do to her what you did."

"She isn't worth it." Hugh smiled maliciously.

"She is worth everything to me." James retorted putting his sword away.

* * *

**So sorry for not uploading in a while. I had a major case of Writers Block…my doctor told me to watch: Jackass the Movie and it helped! SEXY BAM MARGERA! Bam is bang-able. ;) **

**Jack: What about me?**

**Fangirls: OF COURSE YOU ARE! **

**Jack: I know, I know. (smiles) Review savvy?**


	15. Awfully Familiar

_Disclaimer: According to my friend, you suck. But, I love you. cough LIE! cough_

_**Chapter 15 – Awfully Familiar**_

_A/N: Hiya reviewers. You guys rock, I couldn't get through all this without you. sniffs Tango Romancer and Joker is Poker with a J, zis is dedicated to you. Btw, Beth, yes Johnny Koxville is BANGABLE! Not to mention millions of other hot men. So many men, so little time. Ew, I sound like a girly girl! smacks herself unconscious. _

:x:x:

"I really hate this island." I moaned brushing three bugs off my breeches.

"Get used ta it luv." Jack sighed taking a bug out of my hair. "Bugs are everywhere."

"I hate bugs."

"So do I." Ana said jumping on one.

"Ana! I think you killed it." Will laughed as she kept jumping. She stopped and glared at Will.

"Eunuch, don't make me hurt you."

"Do you know what's coming up?" I smiled.

"What?" Ana and Jack asked.

"Christmas." Will laughed.

"Yes, Christmas."

"Bah humbug." Jack frowned. "Christmas is for fools, lasses and...eunuchs."

"Don't tell me you don't like Christmas?" I asked in shock.

"Lass, I just don't like it…I hate it. It's a waste of time." I rolled my eyes.

"Everything's a waste of time according to you."

"Lass look out!" Jack yelled diving on top of me.

"Jack!" I screeched.

"He saved your life." Will said in awe. I looked up and saw him staring at a sword lodged into the tree.

"I thought you only knew how to do that Will." I gulped. Jack rolled off of me and helped me up.

"I thought I did." I looked over and saw someone duck behind the bushes.

"Look, over there!" I shouted walking towards the bush.

"Lass, get back here." I shushed Jack and he got angry.

"Did she just shush me? Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked Ana in an outrage.

"Give it a rest Jack." Ana muttered rolling her eyes. "Sam, be careful." I nodded and walked over to the bush. It began to shake and I stared at it mysteriously. Why wasn't the person trying to run?

"Show yourself you coward." I hissed pulling my cutlass out.

"Don't 'urt me." A man's voice moaned.

"I'll decide that when I see you." The bushed shook some more and a man emerged. He had scraggly salt and pepper hair that was covered up by a gigantic hat, his eyes were the most mysterious and breathe taking things I had ever seen. One eye was blue and one was green. He was wearing a black shirt that was revealing a bit of his chest, and he had a pair of brown breeches on, brown boots and he had a dark green vest on.

"Who are you?" I asked putting my cutlass away.

"Lass, what are ye doing? Kill him." Jack roared. I ignored him.

"I am Herman Calico." My eyes widened. Where have I heard that name before? "And you are?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Samantha DiBattista." Herman's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Yer tha princess."

"Good observation, wait, how did you know that?"

"I am your…never mind that. How are you?"

"Mate, enough wif tha questions." Jack said putting an arm around my waist.

"Well, well, well…Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled revealing several gold teeth.

"Herman Calico…I've heard about ye. How did ye survive being on this island all these years?" Jack asked him. Herman looked at Jack's arm and growled.

"I have me ways Sparrow." Jack smirked, put his gun away, and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Men…" I said softly. Ana chuckled.

"Me name is Ana Maria Restrepo." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Herman." He smiled seductively. Ana quickly pulled away and shoved Will in front of her. I laughed.

"Will Turner." He said.

"Ah, the son of Bootstrap Bill." He smiled shaking his hand. "Yer a spitting image of him mate."

"So I've been told." Will sighed. He was getting sick of being told it all the time. I knew it.

"Well, I shall be going now." He began to walk away.

"Not so fast." I shouted pulling my cutlass out and holding it to his back. He turned around and smiled.

"Do you know how to use that, lass?" He asked.

"Of course! The pointy end goes into the other guy." I said and Jack smirked. Herman pulled out his cutlass and smiled.

"Ready?" Jack's eyes went wide.

"Ready." I smiled as our swords clashed. He tried to swipe me but I blocked his sword. He knocked it out of my hand and it fell to the floor. I smiled and ran over to the sword. He tried to grab it but I stepped on his fingers. He yelled as I picked up my sword and cut his hat into pieces. I swung at him but he blocked me. We heard yelling in the distance. Herman turned around, and when he did Jack pushed me out of the way and drew out his cutlass. Herman turned around again and looked at Jack and then at me.

"Hey…I thought I was fighting you." He said.

"That is because you are stupid." I retorted.

"Parley." Herman moaned. He didn't want to fight Jack.

"I am the Captain ye idiot."

"Ah, right." He sighed and lifted his hands in defeat. "Go ahead then, smite me where I stand." Jack smiled and raised his sword.

"_Well, well, well if it ain't Samantha, the fiercest female pirate in the whole Caribbean." Massimiliano grinned._

"_Aye, tis me." 11 year old Samantha smirked. "And now, you shall be no more sir." She raised her fake sword and Massimiliano dropped his._

"_Ah right." He sighed and lifted his hands in defeat. "Go ahead, smite me where I stand." Samantha laughed, dropped her sword and hugged her grandfather._

"**STOP!" **I screamed and ran over to the man.

"Sam…get out of tha way." Ana shouted.

"You cannot kill him."

"And why tha hell not?" Jack asked angrily.

"Because…he reminds me of someone." Jack looked at me like I had lost my mind. "This island is really getting to ye." He put his cutlass away and helped me and Herman up.

"Thank you miss."

"No problem. Why don't you come with us? You look starved."

"Lass…" Jack hissed. I ignored him.

"Ignore him. He's a bit fussy." I smiled taking the mans hand and leading him towards the ship.

"Women." Jack grumbled as he walked up the gangplank. "I'll never understand them."

:x:x:

"Hungry?" I laughed as Herman shoved more bread in his mouth. Jack was sitting across the table in a terrible mood.

"Yes…thank you…for the…food." He said in between mouthfuls.

"Keep eatin' like tha and we are all gonna starve ta death." Jack muttered. I threw a piece of bread at him.

"Shush." Jack glared at me.

"Do ye have any, um, stanza di bagno?" He asked. I looked at him, and furrowed my eyebrows. I had a feeling that I knew this man but from where?

"Speak English mate!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, Jack shut up. Of course we do, if you go down the hall, the third door to your right." Herman nodded, got up and walked out of the galley.

"I don't like him." Jack muttered folding his arms across his chest. I glanced over at Jack and laughed. "It ain't funny luv."

"You're jealous."

"Me! Lass, I am Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"Oh save it Jack." I moaned. Jack huffed and pulled his hat down lower. I got up and left the room.

"Wench." Jack whispered.

"I heard that Jack!" I yelled over my shoulder. I went into the supply room and sat in between Bucky and the goat, which I name Theo.

"Stupid jealous man." I sighed.

"Jack?" Someone asked from the doorway. Herman.

"Yes." I giggled. "He is so…annoying at times."

"All men are like that lass." He said sitting down across from me on a barrel.

"Even you?" I teased.

"Aye." He said sadly. I looked at him and I swear to God, I knew that I knew this man from somewhere. I had met him along time ago but…who was he?

"Do you know Jack?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Aye. I met him a long time ago in Tortuga." I snorted. "Ye don't like Tortuga?" He asked in shock. I laughed.

"Not every person fancies that place. It was alright, too many whores if you ask me." I spat in disgust.

"Even I hafta agree wif ye there." I looked up at him.

"Liar." I joked.

"Nah." He chuckled. "I have, excuse me I mean, I had a love of me own. She was the most beautiful person in the world with a heart of gold. I would have done anything for her but, I heard she was with child one day so I left."

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Not ta be rude lass, but it's hard ta trust women too. There is no one ye can trust with all yer might. Ye may think ye do, but ye don't."

"I believe that." I muttered thinking about Hugh.

"Do I make ye sad?" He asked noticing the look on my face.

"Oh not at all. You are a wonderful man Hugh. I am glad I just met you." I smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go cheer up a angry pirate." I added getting up and walking towards the door.

"Not at all lass." He smiled.

"If you want some company talk to Bucky." I winked. "…or you know where my cabin is." He laughed.

"Aye…" I walked out of the room and down the hall. "…me luv."

"Jack…you okay?" I asked walking out on the helm.

"Never been better." He smiled. It was a honest smile. I looked at him suspiciously. He laughed.

"I ain't gonna stay mad forever." I sighed.

"Where are we going now?" Jack grabbed me and put me in front of him. I put my hands on the helm and steered the ship with him.

"Ta tha east side of the islands." Jack whispered in my ear. "We haven't found anything yet." He sighed.

"What about that treasure chamber!" I asked. All that gold and jewels gone. Just like that. We were leaving because of what happened, I wasn't dumb.

"We are going ta come back for tha'." Jack reassured me. I sighed in relief.

"Ye know for a princess…" Jack teased. "…ye sure do fight good."

"Oh, now we are making fun of me." I laughed turning around.

"Aye." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Jack, the ship." I said.

"Lass, we haven't been moving. The anchor is down in Davy Jones Locker…well, close ta it. Ye've been captivated by me that ye haven't noticed." I snorted. "Now where were we?" He asked kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back. He picked me up and we went down below.

"**IF ANY OF YE KNOCK ON THIS DOOR OR COME IN I'LL HAVE YER HEAD SERVED TA ME ON A SILVER PLATTER!" **Jack screamed as he slammed the door to our cabin shut.

"Oh do shut up Jack." Liz yelled back. I giggled at Liz and at Jack as he dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Prepare ta be boarded, savvy?"

**Back to…**

"SIR! We have spotted them!" Gillette yelled barging in on James, Hugh and Gianni. Gianni jumped up and ran up the stairs and on the helm. Gillette handed him the scope and he looked through it and smiled.

"We will wait two days before we attack men. Turn this ship around and we will make our way around the island and meet up with them." James shouted. The navy got to right to work. "There will be no resting till we find her!"

"Good on you sir." Hugh smiled maliciously. "What if she gets hurt?" Gianni looked at James and nodded.

"Since when do you care?"

:x:x:

_A/N: **Jack**: Since she is knocked out…did ye like it? If ye didn't I shall kill ye with my swishy swishy. (winks at Beth) **Me: **Sea monkey…stole my money. **Jack: **(sighs) She'll be the next 40 year old virigin. **Me: **(throws a glass Jack's head) **Jack: **I WAS JOKIN! Sheesh. Review savvy?_

_CaptainDuckula Out!_


	16. A 'pleasant' surprise

_Disclaimer: I believe we have established this. I DO own Disney, I DO own Pirates of the Caribbean and I DO own Jack. (Jack) She does. (Me) See…straight from the pirates mouth. _

-Chapter 16 – 

_Dudes, I'm hyper, I'm tired and a bit tipsy. **( Carmen knows why. ;) **So, read the story and enjoy or**…(Out of no where a drunk Peter Griffin comes) **…Or the consequences will be dire. **(Laughs drunkenly)** **(Me)** Umm…what he said. _

:x:x:

I awoke the next morning next to Jack, which was different. He was usually gone by then. I looked at him and smiled, when he was sleeping, he looked innocent. Well, close enough to innocent. I buried my head in his chest and took a deep breath. For a pirate, he didn't smell bad. He had this intoxicating scent of rum and the spray of the sea. Jack took a big, deep breath all of a sudden and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning luv." He yawned.

"Good morning Jack." I smiled and sat up a bit. "Jack, tell me the truth….why are we leaving this island without treasure?" Jack sighed and looked around the room as if I hadn't said a word to him. I glared at him and he sighed in frustration.

"FINE! We are leaving cause I don't wanna lose another crew member." I laughed.

"I told you, deep down, you are nice." Jack growled.

"I know and it pisses me off luv." I laughed at him but stopped once he glared at me.

"Calm down." I said standing up and finding my clothes. Jack smiled.

"Whatever ye say lass." His eyes roamed my body and I rolled my eyes.

"Pervert."

"I'm a man. Tis not me fault, I was born this way." He said puffing his chest out.

"You mean born as a cocky, drunken lunatic." I smirked throwing my shirt over my head. Jack looked at me and frowned.

"I give ye the best night of yer life and ye insult me!" I snorted and pulled my breeches on.

"Best night of my life? Please." Jack gasped. I smiled in satisfaction. His ego was lowering.

"That hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Liar." Jack huffed crossing his arms. I looked at him and giggled. He looked like a little child who never got his way.

"Jack, I was joking." I said seriously. Jack looked at me suspiciously.

"Give me one reason why I should trust ye."

"Have I ever done anything to you, to not make you trust me?"

"Let's not even get into all tha things ye have done." I glared at Jack.

"FINE! One reason…I love you." I said angrily.

"Good enough." Jack smiled getting up. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I sighed happily and gave him a quick, passionate kiss.

"You make it hard to hate you."

"It's a part of me charm."

"And sometimes you make it easy." I groaned pushing away from him. "Get dressed so we can go and get some treasure."

"Alright." Jack yawned.

"All hands on deck!" Ana yelled. I walked out the door and up onto the deck.

"Mates, I am sure this is tha island so prepare to go on land…" Ana began.

"Luv, that's me job not yers." Jack said aggravated. He glared at Ana, and she scowled and walked over beside me.

"Alright men, go on shore and do what ye do best." Jack said with a big grin on his face. The crew stared at him in confusion. "Ye heard me." Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"What's put ye in such a good mood captain?"

"Nothing at all Gibbs." Jack winked at me and I laughed. Gibbs turned around and smiled.

"Ah. I see." He walked away to help the others and Jack came over to me.

"Ready lass?" He said walking me over to the boats.

"Yes." I said. "Where is Herman?"

"Right here." He said from behind us. Jack scowled and I smiled.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and Jack stood there staring at us in anger. I stepped into the boat and Jack followed angrily.

"Let's go." He snapped.

"Jack, please." I frowned. He glared at me.

"How would ye feel…" He grabbed Ana around the waist and kissed her. "If I did that?"

"YE ASS!" Ana screamed smacking Jack. "Now I need ta wash me face. I FEEL SO DIRTY!" She screamed.

"I wouldn't care." I laughed. Jack glared at me and huffed.

"Let's just get this over with." I stared at Jack and sighed.

"What is wrong now?"

"Ye and him!" He yelled in frustration.

"What!" Herman shouted.

"Ye heard me ye old man. Is there something going on between ye two?" I looked at Jack with a you-must-be-joking look but, he wasn't.

"He is probably twice my age!" I shouted in frustration.

"So?" Jack exclaimed stubbornly.

"You're impossible." I sighed.

"Listen ta me Captain…" Herman began. "You should treat her better because there is nothing goin' on between me and her. Savvy?" He growled. Jack gaped at Herman. He then looked at me, then at Herman.

"Savvy." He moaned. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem lass." Jack and Herman said at the same time.

"She was talking to me." They both said in accord.

"Yer mistaken." Jack growled.

"Yer the one who is mistaken!" They began arguing and I leaned on Ana. She put her arm around me sympathetically and I sighed. This was going to be a l-o-n-g night.

"Mates. Git out of me sight and find some treasure." Jack yelled. He was perched on top of a rock and the crew was below him. I sat down in the sand and looked around. The island was pretty damn big…and looked as though you could get lost easily. There were one little spots that weren't covered in trees. Everywhere else was covered with trees, branches and bushes. There was a little mountain so I suspected, there was probably some sort of cave containing all sorts of treasure in it.

"Luv…let's go." Jack smiled happily. He must be feeling better.

"Okay." I said standing up and brushing the sand off of me.

"Herman ain't coming wif us." Jack told me as we walked.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't be." I replied, whacking a bug off my hand.

"There is something about tha' man. Something fake."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked in him.

"There is just this feeling I have that he is lying ta us."

"Those are suspicions. You don't know that for sure." I stopped walking and Jack bumped into me.

"Why did ye stop?" He asked. I pointed out in front of me and Jack saw a big lagoon. It was filthy dirty and probably had bacteria in there not even known to man kind. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Jack laughed.

"Well, let's go." He said walking in it. I stood there and stared at him in disgust. He turned around and stared at me. "C'mon."

"There is no way you are making me walk through that." I stated.

"Lass, do ye see anyway around it?" Jack asked. I looked around and saw nothing except sand, trees and bushes. I groaned.

"No."

"Then come." I gawked at him.

"Jack, that is disgusting. I am not going in."

"Luv, it's not that deep."

"Nope."

"Fine! I'll carry ye."

"Really?"

"Aye." Jack said walking out of the mud and picking me up. He walked back in and began to walk through the treacherous, disgusting lagoon.

:x:x:

"Lass…do I really hafta carry ye all tha way?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

"Yes." I stated wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ye bloody lazy…" Jack began but we both fell into the mud. I pulled my head out and shouted a stream of curses.

"JACK SPARROW! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I looked around but Jack was no where to be found. "Jack? This isn't funny." I said wading around. Still there was no sign of Jack. I began to panic. "JACK!" I screamed. I took a deep breath and went back under. I swam around and looked for him but he was still not there. I came up and began to freak out. "JACK!"

"What?" He asked from behind me. I turned around and he had a big smirk on his face.

"Creep!" I shouted and pushed his head under. He gasped and came up quickly.

"Luv! Don't do that."

"What?" I asked innocently. "This." I pushed him under again but this time he dragged me with him. I closed my eyes and swam back up but my foot was stuck on something. I looked down, and even with my vision blurred I saw a plant around my leg. I tried to swim up but it was no use. My oxygen lowered, and I knew I was going to die…that is until Jack grabbed me, pulled me up and into him.

"You're an ass." I choked. He rubbed my back and smiled.

"Sticks and stones luv. I saved yer life ye saved…well ye were **gonna** save mine. Savvy?"

"Savvy." I muttered. We walked the rest of the way and finally I saw land. "Thank God."

"Tis mud lass. Nothing ta worry about."

"It's disgusting."

"Aye." He chuckled. "Let's see…where can we go now?"

"How about in there?" I offered. He looked in my direction and saw the opening of a cave.

"Good idea." He muttered and walked in front of me. We began to walk through the dark cave. There were puddles on the floor and my boots were beginning to get soaked. I sneezed, and groaned. I didn't feel so good. I felt like I was going to faint and die.

"Can we hurry?" I sneezed again. Jack looked at me with worry.

"Are ye alright?"

"No." I coughed violently. "I feel h-h-horribbbllee." I sneezed once more.

"Come on, we'll go back."

"Through that lagoon, I don't think so. Let's keep going." I sniffled. Jack stared at me for a moment but then continued walking, this time, beside me.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I sighed. I was beginning to feel worse. Nausea. Headache. Stomach cramps. Stuffed nose. Anything you could think of is what I was feeling.

"Aye." Jack whispered. Up ahead, I saw a light and heard a faint voice speaking.

"This is tha day where we strike rich men." Someone shouted.

"Jack?" I whispered. He shushed me.

"This treasure will give us all tha rum ye can think off…" A bunch of people cheered. "As many riches as ye want…" More cheering. "But mostly, all tha pleasure ye could dream of." The men cheered even louder.

"C'mere." Jack said from a rock. He motioned for me to come over. I stumbled over. I felt dizzy.

"Are we gonna take it all Cap'n?" Some pirate asked. He had red hair, brown eyes that looked pure black.

"What do ye think ye moron!" The captain yelled frantically. "Take what ye can mates!" The immediately ran around and began grabbing as much treasure as they could.

"Jack." I whispered with wide eyes.

"What lass?"

"I have to sneeze." Jack looked at me with an expression of pure horror on his face.

"No."

"I cannot control it you know!" I yelled a bit loudly. Jack put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh." He warned. He took his hand off my mouth and I sighed in relief. Suddenly, bits of dust fell from the rocks and I sneezed loudly.

"Wha' was tha'?" The captain yelled looking in our direction.

"I'll check." Some pirate yelled. A whole bunch of them ran in our direction.

"C'mon luv." Jack yelled helping me up but it was too late. At least a dozen pirates surrounded us.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Jack Sparrow and one of his whores." I gawked at the man.

"I am NO whore you arrogant ass." I shouted angrily.

"Nasty temper she's got. Quite a looker Sparrow…ye always knew how ta picks em." The captain said as the crew parted.

"Thank ye Samuels." Jack grinned. I frowned.

"What are ye doing on ME island?" Samuels asked looking me up and down.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't your island." I growled and Jack shook his head. He smiled at me and his crew laughed.

"Yer a feisty one aren't ye?" He asked circling me. Jack glared at him.

"Yes." I nodded proudly. "What are you? A vulture or something?" I groaned in pain. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Sparrow, how about ye give me her and I gave ye tha treasure. Whats say ye ta that?" I stared at Jack with wide eyes. He thought it over for a moment.

"Deal."

"What?" I shouted. Samuels smiled and pulled me into him tighter.

"Wonderful." He grinned at Jack.

"One thing…" Jack said.

"What would tha be?"

"This." He shouted pulling his gun out and shooting Samuels in the shoulder. "Now!" The crew stormed out and began to fight Samuels's crew. Samuels threw me aside and began to fight Jack. I gasped in pain and watched Jack and everyone fight. I felt useless so I got up and decided to fight but, I was feeling so sick. That's when it all came up. I threw up all over a bunch of jewels. After that, I felt a bit better. I got up, drew out my cutlass, and ran off to help Will.

"Need any help?" I asked as Will was pinned against the wall.

"A little." He shouted slashing the mans arm off. I stabbed him in the back and he fell to the floor. It was an all out war. I looked around and spotted Jack battling Samuels. I began coughing uncontrollably.

"Sam, are you okay?" Will asked worried.

"I'll…I'll be…fine." I stuttered. I sat on the floor and tried to make myself throw up and feel better. It worked. I felt ok, not great, but better then before.

"Ye should have never come here." Samuels grinned maliciously. He tried to thrust his sword into Jack but Jack parried his and slashed Samuels chest.

"Ye should have never been born." Samuels growled and swung his sword into Jack's shoulder. Jack dropped his sword and cringed in pain.

"I have been waiting to do this to you forever Sparrow." Samuels laughed manically. He was about to decapitate Jack when out of now where, Will came and blocked him.

"You are going to have to wait a bit longer." Will smiled and began to fight Samuels.

"Foolish boy. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"He can beat ye because he is a pirate." Jack told him. Will spun around and looked at Jack.

"That's a first." He said startled and continued fighting Samuels.

"Jack!" I shouted. "Are you alright?" I ran over to him and looked at his shoulder. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Aye luv. I'll be fine." Jack told me.

"Eunuch." Samuels muttered and pushed me out of the way. "Sparrow, this is where you part from this dear world."

"Where Will?" I asked frantically. He pointed to a body lying on the floor. "WILL!" I screamed and ran over to him.

"Sam?" He asked. I smiled.

"Thank God. Are you okay?"

"A bit." He muttered. He was grabbing his stomach in pain and I noticed his sword was sticking out it.

"Will, I am going to take this out as slowly as I can okay?"

"No, do it fast." He moaned. I bit my lip, closed my eyes and yanked it out. He screamed in pain.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him.

"See ye in hell Sparrow." Samuels grinned maliciously and held his sword above Jack's head. I stood up and thought of something Will would do.

"Please make this work." I aimed at Samuels and threw the sword. As he was about to slice Jack's head off, the sword went right through him. He screamed in pain, fell to the floor and turned around slowly and gasped when he saw it was me. His eyes fluttered and he fell backwards causing the sword to go in deeper. He was dead.

"Sam. You did it." Will said in shock.

"I did, didn't I?" I replied just as shocked. Samuels crew stopped and looked at their Captain.

"She killed him." Someone muttered.

"What if they kill us?" Another one yelled.

"Get to tha boats!" The man with red hair yelled. They all ran out of the cave and we were safe.

"Ye killed him." Jack said in amazement. I helped Will up and we both walked over to Jack.

"I did." I smiled.

"I wanted to kill him ye wench." Jack teased as we helped him up.

"Sticks and stones Jack. You saved my life, I saved yours. Savvy?" I mocked.

"Savvy." He smiled. "Now, off to tha boats." Everyone began to leave until Jack yelled. "Grab some treasure first ye fools."

"Tha' was my treasure." A voice gasped. We turned around and Samuels had his gun out and aimed at something on the ceiling. We looked up as he shot a huge boulder. It crumbled to pieces and soon the whole cave was, well, caving in.

"Run!" Gibbs shouted running as fast as his little legs could carry him. We ran out as fast as we could. Jack had to pick up Will and run because of his stomach.

"We speak o' this ta no one savvy?" Jack growled as we ran.

"Savvy." Will shouted.

"We are almost there." I screamed as I saw a whole bunch of trees. Then I saw the boats. I jumped and fell on the sand right as the whole cave fell apart.

"Why didn't we go in that way?" I asked Jack.

"I didn't know there were two ways in luv." Jack panted setting Will down. "After all tha' we come out empty handed."

"I wouldn't say that." I said throwing a bag of coins and rubies at Jack.

"Where did ye get tha'." Jack asked grabbing it greedily.

"From Samuels. When he wasn't looked I pick-pocketed it."

"That's me lass." He cheered happily. He opened the pouch and out poured a LOT of coins, rubies and diamonds.

"This is enough ta make us rich luv!" Gibbs shouted. The crew cheered and Jack picked me up and spun me around. I smiled and laughed. Suddenly, I stopped laughing and stared at something, or rather someone with wide eyes. Jack noticed and stopped spinning me.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack asked sounding concerned. I gulped. Jack turned around and smiled.

"Norrington, what a pleasant surprise mate."

:x:x:

**A/N:: scary music comes on : NO HE'S BACK! Who saw that coming? **(Jack) **All of them luv. It was obvious. **(Me) **Liar. **(Jack) **Would I lie to ye? **(Me) **(silence) **(Jack) **Ya…don't answer tha. **

**Thanks to: The Future Mrs Jack Sparrow, tk421beth, punkrockprinsses, NinjaOfTheDarkness, Queen.Bowie.Jack Sparrow.Lover, J is poker with a J, dracoandme14142. (I love you all!) )**

**CaptainDuckula out!**


	17. Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own them but neither do you so HA!

Btw, Joker is Poker with a J. Sorry for typing your name wrong in the last chapter.

Chapter 17 – Surprises, Surprises –

A/N: HELLO HELLO! How are ya'll? Sorry for not updating in a while. The next one may take a while too cause my brain is losing it's few brain cells on account of some work, and shit I have been getting into at school. Anyway, I wanna thank my awesome reviewers who are sticking by and a special thanks to **_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow_** cause if it weren't for here this wouldn't be up. :) This is for you Carm. : 

:x:x:x

"Indeed. Now, put her down." Norrington hissed holding his cutlass to Jack's throat. Jack smirked and slowly put me down. James smiled at me.

"James…" I smiled. I was lost for words. "Uh, how did you find us?"

"Some helpful hints from Tortuga." His smile faded. "You don't look happy to be saved from this disgusting lot."

"Ohh." I said faking a smile. "I am."

"Splendid." He smiled. "Come over here." I looked at Jack and he nodded for me to go. I walked over and was pushed behind James.

"Sparrow. So help me God, if you hurt her I'll…"

"Ye'll what? Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Yer threats mean nothing ta me."

James glared at Jack momentarily before smirking, "We shall see about that Sparrow." James turned around. "Arrest them." The navy ran out and seized any pirate they could get there hands on. James grabbed Jack and smiled maliciously. "This is the day that I caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Good job mate. Do ye want a medal in yer honour?" James smiled faded and he frowned.

"Just walk to the boats Sparrow." I looked at Jack and he winked. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Miss DiBattista." I spun around and saw Captain Hordes. "I am so…"

"Shh. I do not blame you for this." He smiled gratefully.

"There is someone who would like to see you." I looked at him in confusion.

"Samantha…" A familiar, loving voice said from behind me.

"Papa!" I shouted running towards him. He opened his arms and enveloped me in them.

"Sambella…I have missed you so much." He cried kissing my forehead.

"I thought I would never see you again." I sobbed burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Did any of them hurt you my dear?" He asked softly.

"No. They wouldn't do that." I assured him.

"They are pirates…"

"Doesn't mean we would do tha' mate." Jack smiled as he was grabbed by Norrington. James pushed his gun into Jack's back and lead him to the row boats.

"Where are they taking them?" I asked my father as the crew was being bound and brought aboard our ship.

"Why, to the brig my darling. Come…" He smiled pulling me into the boat with him, James, two other men, and Jack. We began to row back to the Dauntless in silence.

"This is the last straw Sparrow." James began, breaking the silence. "You've become no better then the last time we came across each other."

"Mate, there is no changing Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, he'd better change! You kidnapped my daughter…" My father yelled. Jack looked at me, and then at him.

"Now, that's not exactly true…" I began but Jack interrupted me.

"Nah, don't lie for me lass. Aye, I kidnapped her." Jack said smiling smugly. What on earth was he trying to do? Get himself hung?

"This is not time to mouth off _Sparrow._" My father whispered venomously glaring at Jack. Jack opened his mouth again, but quickly shut it angrily.

"Did you harm her?" Norrington asked staring at his boots.

"Can we **please **discuss this some other time?" I asked as my face grew hot with embarrassment. I didn't even have to look at Jack to know he had a huge smile spread across his face.

"No mate. I didn't touch her…I'll leave that to ye. So tell me James, are ye still a virgin?" I groaned. James looked up at Jack with red cheeks and a furious look.

"That is quite enough!" James yelled glaring at Jack. The rest of the ride back to The Dauntless was a quiet one.

"Sparrow," James began, breaking the awkward silence. "I want you to know that this will be the end of you terrorizing the Caribbean." He glanced at Jack with a smug look. Jack continued looking down but smirked.

"Now mate, what would tha' world be like without **Captain **Jack Sparrow?"

"A better place." James retorted angrily grabbing onto a rope that was thrown down. "Sparrow, now." Jack slowly waltzed over to James and grabbed the rope but came to a halt.

"Ye know what I think about ye mate?"

"What?" James asked impatiently.

"I think ye need ta get laid."

"UP! NOW!" James shouted as his cheeks grew pink. Jack smiled and began to climb.

:x:x:x

"What do we do with them sir?" Gillette asked James. James looked up to the helm where Gillette was gagging Ana Maria.

"**Get yer hands off me or I'll castrate ye right here.**" Ana hissed dangerously. Gillette immediately let go of her and stepped back.

"Throw them in the brig…and don't listen to a word she says. She is a woman after all." I glared at James. The hate I felt for him right now was unbelievably big. The navy put their guns to the crews back and pushed them down into the brigs, some of them thrown down.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann yelled, embracing his daughter. "I have been so worried…my dear, have you gained weight?" He asked staring at her stomach, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You are going to be a grandfather sir." Will smiled hugging Elizabeth. Governor Swann's look of shock was replaced by a look of pure happiness and joy.

"Congratulations! Did you hear that Gianni, I am going to be a grandfather!"

"I heard." My father smiled hugging Elizabeth. "Congratulations Mr. Turner."

"Sam, how are you?" Governor Swann asked looking concerned.

"I…I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all." I answered. "I'm going to go sleep."

"Before you go, dear. I have another _pleasant _surprise for you." James smiled taking my hand in his. I looked at him in utter confusion.

"What is it? I think I've had enough _pleasant _surprises for one day." He continued to smile at me. I watched as he pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket. He slowly unraveled it and sitting on the handkerchief was a gorgeous, engagement ring. I gasped and my eyes widened. If he was going to ask me to marry him…oh God.

"After achieving many things in my life, I have still not achieved a marriage to a beautiful young woman. You have become a beautiful young woman Samantha and you father has agreed that I shall have your hand in marriage." I looked at my father and he smiled.

"Have I no say in this?" James looked at me, hurt.

"Samantha, what did I say what would happen when you got back from the wedding?" My father smiled patting James' shoulder.

"But…"

"That is quite enough. You and James are to be married." He said in a defiant tone. It wasn't like he said it, it was more like he commanded it. I sighed and looked at James with a fake smile on my face.

"I shall marry you James." He smiled happily and slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and kissed me. It didn't feel right. I broke the kiss and yawned.

"I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Alright my love. You have had enough excitement for one day." James whispered softly. I bid everyone goodnight and made my way downstairs and into the brig. I had to tell Jack.

"Drink up me hearties…" Jack was singing softly.

"Even under the watchful eyes of James' goonies you still manage to be your annoying self." I smiled walking over to Jack's cell. He half-smiled and looked up at me. The moonlight filled the room and gave it a romantic glow.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm allowed ta be annoying savvy?"

"Savvy." I giggled.

"Now, what can I do ye for?" He asked sitting up and staring at me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. "Luv, spit it out." I tried once more, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I…I don't know." Jack faked a gasp.

"Ye? The princess of Italy is speechless and doesn't know what ta say. Luv, I'm shocked!" Jack said with sarcasm dripping out of every word.

"You're such a pain." I huffed.

"Ah, there's the obnoxious princess we know and love."

"Gibbs…I know that was you." I laughed. He muttered something about 'hellcats' but, I didn't quite catch it.

"Samantha!" My father shouted. "Where on earth did she go now?"

"Great! Now for the next few weeks he is going to be paranoid about me." I groaned walking towards the stairs.

"G'night luv."

"Goodnight Jack." I replied walking out into the narrow hallway and colliding into someone.

"Sam!" Will shouted.

"No need to shout, I'm right here!"

"Sorry." He said embarrassed. "Your father is in your room."

"Thank you." I smiled hugging him goodnight. I walked over to my door and paused before opening it. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You didn't look so excited to see us, nor, when James asked you for your hand in marriage."

"Well, firstly father, I didn't expect to see you so soon and secondly, he didn't ask me, he **told **me."

"I realize that my dear." He began, standing up. "But, you need someone and James will take care of you. He is everything a man should be; smart, caring, noble, brave and handsome."

"And a git." I said under my breath. "Father, can we please talk about this tomorrow. I am really tired."

"Of course darling." He smiled kissing my forehead. "Sleep tight..."

"All night." I replied as he walked out the door. I yawned and pulled the covers off the bed and flopped down. I shivered as the cold, silk sheets touched my skin. I kicked myself mentally for not telling Jack about the engagement. Why on Earth did I say yes? What possessed me to do that? I could never learn to love a man like James.

James was a noble, stiff man who wouldn't know what fun was if it bit him on his bottom. If I married the Commodore, life would be hell. Balls, banquets, meetings…basically, boring things. Oh, and he did not want someone like me. He needed someone more laid back, and not as out going. Someone quiet but loving.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. These past few months had been confusing and emotional. Now, with the thought of never seeing Jack again looming over me made things much worse. What if he was gone forever? Never to return and I ended up dying a lonely, bitter old woman. Even if I married James, I'd still be lonely.

My thoughts drifted over to Herman. What had happened to him? I remember him being with us, but I don't remember seeing him being held captive. He was probably in one of the cells, and I just didn't see him.

My eyes grew weak and soon I couldn't keep them open anymore. I snuggled my face into my pillow but couldn't help but feel lonely. It was the first time in months, I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

:x:x:x

**Kay, I know it's short but (blows raspberry) I am tired cause it is 1:10 am and I wanted to update for ya'll. :) Well, the next one will be longer and this story is gonna end soon…a few more chapters should do it. Most of the ending is done so HI HO SILVER! **(Jack) Translation: Go review savvy? _(Me) That isn't the translation. I was just being dumb! _(Jack) That ain't hard for ye is it lass? _(Me)…….What? _(Jack) Nevermind ye bloody wench.

Btw, WATCH WELCOME BACK KOTTER! Pure funniness PLUS Travolta when he was young. (drools and faints) He is hilarious and the whole gang is fucking funny! Watch it on Prime 8:00 every night.

CaptainDuckula Out!


	18. Home

Disclaimer: God, you people know I own it so :sticks tongue out:

**Chapter 18 – Home – **

**:drum rolls and I jump out of no where:** I AM BACK! It's a neat story actually, I was kidnapped by…**(Jack) **Yer a damn liar. She was lazy and didn't feel like writing anything. **(Me)** Thanks a bunch you ass. **:sighs:** He is right though, BUT, he forgot I had volleyball tryouts. Thanks to my reviewers, and here is the next one.

**:x:x:**

"Make way! Criminal coming through!" My eyes shot open but quickly shut again since I wasn't used to the sunlight just yet.

"Pirate mate. Not a criminal." I frowned and pulled the covers over my head. Could he make things any worse for himself?

"Keep walking Sparrow. As Commodore says, soon you'll be getting what every pirate deserves…"

"Oh no." I muttered and threw the blankets off of me, I scrambled off the bed but fell in my hurry. I tried to get up but the blankets were tangled around my legs. Mentally cursing myself, I crawled over to the door and put my ear against it.

"A quick drop and a sudden drop." Someone finished for Gillette. "Bring him out, we are almost in port." I slumped against the door and counted. It had only been one day since we had left…I think. The sudden knock on the door startled me, it was followed by an unpleasant voice.

"Samantha?" Norrington asked knocking again. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I sighed shimming away from the door. He opened it and looked to the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked. "And what on earth have you been doing?" He added looking around the room.

"I don't know and…" I looked around the messy room and sighed. "Nothing. I fell getting up and was too lazy to clean."

"Are you alright?" He asked helping me up. I smiled and brushed myself off.

"Quite alright. Um, Commodore…"

"James."

"Yes, that's what I said. Could you tell me how long I have been sleeping for."

"About 4 days my dear." I looked at him, astounded.

"That long?"

"Yes." He smiled. "You were very tired my darling." I nodded. "We are in Italy you know…"

"I realize that." I looked at James in worry. "Where are Jack and the crew?"

"On the docks I believe."

"Not good…" I muttered before running out of the room. James called my name several times but, I ignored him. The sunlight stung my eyes and I looked around for someone, anyone! No one was on deck at the moment.

"Git movin' Sparrow." The cell keeper, Luke, yelled.

"I'm movin' as fast as I can and want to mate." I looked down and saw Luke smack him in the back of the head and Jack frown.

"Stop!" I yelled, running down forgetting I was only wearing my night clothes. "This isn't right…"

"Samantha!" I turned around and saw my mother. "You're alright!" She pulled me into a hug and showered me with kisses. I hugged her back. She stopped and frowned. "What are you wearing bella?" I looked down and my face went red.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Is Sam back so soon?" I groaned and looked up.

"Thanks." I muttered, looked up and put on a smile.

"Piper…Antoinette."

"Sam." They both nodded at the same time. I shook my head and looked back at my father.

"Father this isn't…"

"Why Samantha!" I sighed and looked up. I smiled and ran over to my grandmother.

"Grandmamma." She pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"So nice to see you darling. It has been to long…oh, and look how pretty you've gotten." I laughed awkwardly. "Mr. Sparrow! How are you?" Everyone, including Jack, stared at her as if she had lost her marbles. I chuckled.

"Enough!" My father bellowed. "We can all see Samantha later…now, off to the cells with this rat." Jack was pushed, along with the crew towards the town.

"Father please! This isn't right!" I ran in front of Jack, where my father was walking.

"Samantha, that is quite enough. He kidnapped you for god sakes!"

"Please, they don't deserve this." My father put his hand up and everyone halted.

"They **do **deserve this. Anything that comes to this…" He over looked Jack and shuddered in disgust. "...scum is something they deserve. They do this for a living and I am only doing the world a favor by ridding it of these vermin."

"They're just like us…only different." My grandmamma whispered to me.

"Father, please." I said on the verge of tears. "None of them deserve it, they aren't like the rest of them."

"What about the one who tried to kill you?" He asked. I glanced at Jack.

"Aye luv, I told him about Davy."

"Jack saved me from him!" I shouted. "He did it; he prevented anything from happening to me. For Christ's sake, he should be getting clemency for what he went through."

"I will hear no more. He is to be sent to the cells until I decide what to do with him." Luke nodded and pushed Jack over to the cells. I opened my mouth but my father gave a deadly glare. I quickly closed it.

"Now! Who would like some tea and biscuits?" My grandmother asked, clapping her hands together.

My mother shook her head and came over to me. "Welcome home darling."

:x:x:

I sighed in frustration and tried as hard as I could to pull the comb out of my hair. It was stuck. I slumped onto the floor and groaned. I felt a sharp pain run through my head and I yelped. I looked up and saw my grandmamma there, with the comb in her hand and a lock of my hair.

"Sorry." She smiled. I studied her for a moment. It seemed as she got older, she got a bit more crazy. "How are you my child?"

"Alright…I guess." I murmured, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Just alright?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I snapped. She raised her eyebrow and I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm on the edge right now."

"It's quite alright darling. I mean, you were just kidnapped and I expect you are finding the experience was a frightful and tiring one."

"Pardon? Oh, yes…frightful." I lied. I hated lying to my grandmamma.

"Well, I guess I should leave you to clean yourself up." She smiled, walking towards the door. "After all, you wouldn't want to marry James looking like that." I chuckled. She walked out of the room and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why he wants to marry me is a mystery." I suppose I'll have to tell Jack. God, what a messed up time this has been. Everything was going fine and then I ran into Sparrow. Oh God, and now I had to marry Norrington. How worse could this situation get?

"She wouldn't want to see you." I looked towards the door and listened to the conversation going on outside my door.

"Who wouldn't she?" A familiar, cold voice said with a malicious tone. Hugh. I groaned.

"I wonder why." Will replied angrily.

"You will let me in there now…pirate." How did he know? Governor Swann perhaps. Maybe even Norrington told him.

'_Maybe you should go intervene before they kill each other." _

"Good idea." I walked towards the door and opened it to see Will holding his pistol at Hugh.

"Will!" I shouted, pulling his arm down. He looked at me in shock.

"I could have killed him!" Will growled.

"She doesn't want me dead." Hugh smiled. Oh boy, I would love to slap that damn cocky, vain man into next week.

"No, I would just prefer to kill you myself." I pulled Will into my room and shut the door on Hugh. "Now, leave or I will call my father."

"Fine." He hissed and stormed off like a two year old. I turned and looked at Will.

"You are just as bad as he is!" I scolded. "If you act like that, there is a chance you will get kicked out of my house."

"Sorry. I just hate him so much."

"So do I." I sat on my bed and motioned for him to sit next to me. "Will, you're my best friend right?"

"Of course." He smiled laying on his back.

"Well, then do you think I should have told Jack about the marriage." Will shot up like a bullet and stared at me.

"You mean, you haven't already?" I shook my head. He pulled me up and opened the door. "Go tell him now."

"I don't want to go alone." I whispered. Will grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'll come with you." I smiled in appreciation and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Will." We walked down the stairs and into the entrance way. "Maria!" She came running in.

"Could you tell my mother and father that I went for a walk with William." She nodded, curtsied and went up the stairs to find my parents.

"I still am not sure, if I should tell him." I told Will as we headed into town.

"Why not?"

'_Yes, why not?' _That was a good question. Why did I not want to tell him. He deserved to know. The thought occurred to me that I was doing this for Jack, I was doing it for me. So I wouldn't cry over it, so I wouldn't think about it.

"To be honest, I…I…I don't know why." I lied again.

"You can do it." Will said stopping. I looked up and saw the cells.

"We are here already?" I said in amazement.

"Time goes by." I nodded and looked around for the cell keeper who was no where to be found. I walked down the stairs and heard a faint singing.

"We're devils, we're scoundrels…" Jack sung to himself. I looked around the dark and dusty cells and saw him propped up against the wall, with his hat dipped below one eye. I took a deep breath.

"Jack…" I shouted. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Samantha?" He called.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Luv…how did it go?" Jack asked scrambling towards the cell bars. I looked at him and frowned.

"Not good." I muttered. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Wha' happened?" He asked. I hesitated for a moment.

"Jack…"

"Luv, just tell me!" Jack commanded.

"I'm to…I'm to be married." I didn't look at Jack. I felt his hand slide off mine and I could feel the tears coming.

"To who?" Jack finally asked.

"Norrington." I whispered putting my head down and kicking some stones.

"Ye poor lass." I chuckled and then looked up at him.

"The thing is Jack…I love you." Jack smiled at me. "Not Norrington."

"I love ye too." He replied stroking my cheek with his forefinger. I kissed him.

"Samantha, are you down here?" Norrington asked from the stairs. Jack pushed me back and I groaned.

"Yes." I wiped my face and Norrington saw me.

"What are you doing down here…surely, you weren't visiting him?" He asked in disgust.

"I was…just to tell him how angry I was with him." I winked at Jack. Norrington smiled and Jack nodded.

"Well lass…I'm not sure I care in the least."

"That is no way to talk to a lady, Sparrow." Norrington hissed.

"She is no lady." Jack smirked. I had to laugh. Norrington looked at me and I pretended I was coughing.

"The dust makes me cough." I lied.

"Then let us go my darling." James smiled leading me out of the jail. I took one last glance at Jack and then walked away.

"Sam…I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said hugging me as I walked into my room. Will was there too.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. I took my necklace off and placed it in my jewellery box along with my rings, and bracelets.

"For all this. You are stuck marrying James when you should be with Jack." I frowned.

"Nonsense. This is how it is meant to be. Just like a fairy tale…the princess marries a rich and noble man and together they live happily ever after." I picked up my jewellery box and flung it at the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. "It's all a bloody lie."

"Samantha calm down!" Will said as he grabbed me.

"No Will. This isn't what I want." Will hugged me and for the first time in my life, I cried. I cried every single emotion that I had been holding in my body…out.

:x:x:

Hey, hey. Sorry for not updating in forever…

Jack: Yer not sorry…

Me: I will be faster next time…

Jack: No ye won't…

Me: JACK! SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!

Jack: **(pauses)** No ye wont….-runs off-

Me: **-sighs-** Review savvy?

**Captain Duckula out! **


	19. Truth comes out

Disclaimer: Go do something….anything…CEPT SPARROW OR FRED! grabs them both possessively MY PRECIOUS…ES!

**Chapter 19 – The Truth Comes Out**

A/N: Hellloo. Here is ze next chapter… **(Jack) **Finally… **(Me) **Shut the fuck up Sparrow! **(Jack) **Or what… **(Me) **Or I'll do this… **-Give Jack a wet willy and runs off- (Jack) –glares insanely and pulls out pistol-

* * *

**

"What about this dress misses?" Paulette asked me. I looked up and saw probably one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen in my life. The thing was: Paulette wasn't holding it. She was holding an unoriginal gold and crimson red dress.

"It's nice but how about this one?" I asked picking the one off the rack that I liked.

"It's gorgeous." Liz exclaimed.

"Misses, it's white. White isn't the wedding colour."

"Well, then I guess I'll be the first one to wear white." I smiled. The dress was a beautiful gown with sleeves adorned in diamonds flowing all the way down to my wrist. It had tiny rhinestones on the bodice and it had a slight silver imprint of ivy along the bottom of the dress and it flowed out like a bell.

"I'll take it." I paid the woman and then we were off.

"Umm, Paulette. Could I speak to Sam alone for a moment?" Liz asked her.

"Of course Miss." She smiled and walked ahead of us, humming.

"I don't know why you are going through with this!" Liz whispered.

"I have to alright. He isn't going to let Jack free. I know my father."

"Talk to him at least."

"Liz…"

"Do it for me and the baby." She smiled.

"Oh…" I groaned. "Fine!" She squealed and then hugged me. "I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I do it silly." Elizabeth punched me playfully.

"Your lucky you're with child or I'd hurt you right now."

"I'm sure you would…Paulette, wait up." Elizabeth shouted trying to run up to Paulette. I laughed.

When we arrived at the house my fiancée was just leaving.

"Samantha." He smiled. "Is that your dress?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I smiled back.

"It's…white."

"Good observation." I said. He must have thought it was a joke because he chuckled.

"I must be going. I'll see you later my lovely." He kissed my cheek and was off. I stared at him as he left and started laughing.

"My lovely?" Vittoria said walking out of the door.

"Vitt! Did you hear him?" I giggled.

"Yes…my lovely." Vittoria and I laughed. We had to hold onto each other for support.

"I thought it was sweet." Elizabeth huffed as she went inside the house. "Talk to him now." She added. I groaned, she really knew how to ruin a moment. I grabbed my dress and Vittoria held the door open for me.

"Father?" I asked opening the study room.

"Samantha. Hello darling. Vittoria, nice to see you."

"Likewise sir." She smiled.

"Vitt, can you take this up to my room? I need to talk to my father." She nodded and left the room in a hurry. I looked at my father and he furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about…Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, the pirate." He nodded sitting down. I sat across from him in the chair.

"He shouldn't be in the jail."

"Samantha, he kidnapped you."

"I agreed to go with him." I whispered. My father stood up and looked at me.

"What?" He asked patiently.

"He told me he would drop me off in some port and then be on his way but I chose to go with him."

"Why?"

"I needed the adventure."

"Here we go again." Gianni said growing angry. "You are a princess. You don't need adventure."

"Yes I do…why can't you understand that this is not the life that I want?" I shouted.

"**THIS IS THE LIFE YOU WERE BORN INTO!**" Gianni screamed.

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN A THING! **You don't even understand me anymore."

"I do understand you." He growled. "Jack is to stay in prison until his date at the gallows arrives."

"**WHAT?" **I shouted.

"He is to be hung…the day of your wedding."

"**YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" **I shouted. I was crying uncontrollably.

"**I AM THE KING! I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!"**

"**YOU CANNOT KILL HIM!"**

"**AND WHY NOT?" **

"**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" **I clamped my hand over my mouth and my father looked at me in shock.

"What?" He hissed.

"I…love him." I whispered.

"He is a pirate!"

"He is a good man!" I argued.

"No pirate is a good man!"

"How would you know?"

"I do know! It's my job to know!" He yelled at me.

"I hate your job." I sniffed.

"**SAMANTHA THAT IS ENOUGH!" **

"**NO! I DON'T LOVE JAMES! I LOVE JACK." **

"Pirates don't love."

"He loves me. He makes me feel so…wonderful."

"He makes you feel nothing."

"**UNLESS YOU CAN SEE INSIDE MY HEART, THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL!" **He grabbed my shoulders and I looked my father right in the eye.

"Listen to me…you are to become Mrs. Samantha Norrington not Mrs. Samantha Sparrow. Do you understand?"

No answer.

"Do you understand Sam?" He asked again. I ignored him.

"**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"** He roared.

"Inescapably." I moaned and pushed my father away as I ran up the stairs. "Liz…" I yelled bursting into her room. She looked up from her book and frowned. She tossed her book aside and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Samantha." She said soothingly. I looked up at her.

"How could things go from good to bad in just a manner of hours?" I asked.

"Life isn't fair." She frowned. "Come on, get up." She added extending her hand as she rose up. I got up and walked over to the bed and laid down on it. I slowly fell asleep to Elizabeth's humming and to the throbbing of my own head.

"Is she alright?"

"I hope she is Will."

"Elizabeth, you worry a lot."

"Well, I'm her friend. I'm supposed to worry."

"I'm her friend, and I am not that worried."

"You are a man, you wouldn't understand."

"Do you two ever shut up?" I yawned staring at them both.

"Morning." They said at the same time.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Better." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you do have to face your father this morning."

"I'm done with crying, I'm wiping my eyes…Liz, if he doesn't care why should I?" I walked out of the room and down to the parlour.

"Good morning mother, grandmamma, Antoinette, Piper…father." I said walking into the dining room with Elizabeth and Will.

"Good morning." Everyone replied except my father.

"Sit down." He said.

"Fine." I hissed coldly. My mother looked at us both and sighed.

"We were just going over the wedding plans honey. I want to see that dress on you." My grandmamma said grabbing my hand.

"Of course grandmamma."

"I'm so happy for you." Piper smiled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm happy for you." She laughed.

"We both are." Antoinette smiled. "Sam, listen we're both sorry for making your life miserable. Would you ever be able to forgive us?"

"Of course I would." I smiled.

"This is beautiful." My mother sobbed.

"Mama, why on earth are you crying?"

"It's wonderful…now come on. Let's go see that dress." My grandmother exclaimed. We got up and walked up the stairs.

"So my darling, are you excited?"

"I'm shaking with excitement." I said sarcastically.

"Mhmm." She smiled. "In here." She told me. I walked over to the dress, picked it up and then went behind the screen.

"I don't need any help grandmamma."

"Alright sweetie." She nodded. "James is a fine man."

"Yes, he is." I sighed.

"You don't sound too happy about this marriage." She told me.

"Oh, but I am so very happy." I growled trying to lace the dress up myself. After a few moments, I succeeded.

"Alright…oh honey." She exclaimed as I walked out from behind the screen. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Oh but look, there is a tare in the seam."

"Where?" I asked looking at the seams.

"There." She smiled ripping a piece of the dress.

"Grandmamma!"

"I'll be back darling." She said walking out of the doorway.

"And I thought I was an odd one." I turned around and looked in the mirror. "I'm so pleased to meet you I'm Mrs. Samantha Norrington." I frowned.

"How do you do? I am Mrs. Norrington." I sighed. "James and I are so happy you could come to our wedding."

"Samantha Norrington…oh God." I sighed, sat down and smothered my face in the dress.

"Mrs. Samantha Sparrow." I mumbled into my dress. I looked up into the mirror and smiled. "Hello, I am Mrs. Sparrow. Jack and I our so happy to meet you." I laughed.

"Samantha Sparrow." I giggled. "I'm acting like a child."

"Norrington darling." My grandmamma said from the doorway. I spun around and looked at her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here." She smiled walking over to me. "Now, let's fix that seam." She pinned the seam together in no time.

"Good as new." She smiled.

"James will love it." I smiled.

"But, will you?" She asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you know that I fell in love with a pirate?" She asked me. She sat down and so did I.

"No." I said excitedly.

"Oh yes…I loved him to pieces but I had to marry your grandfather. Eventually, we learned to love each other but I never forgot Herman." Herman! That name sounded so familiar but…no, it couldn't be.

"Oh grandmamma…what happened?"

"He would visit me sometimes but he stopped when he learned I had a child."

"Did you ever regret not running off?"

"Sometimes I did but I love your mother and your uncle very much and I wouldn't dream of leaving them." I nodded. "What about you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Honey, you can't fool me. You are in love with Jack Sparrow." She smiled. I looked at my grandma.

"How did you know? Did you hear me and father?"

"No. I knew the day I saw you defending him on the docks. You had that look in your eyes. The look of someone you love so much being taken away from you."

"Oh."

"Listen to your heart." And with those parting words…she left.

* * *

_Oooo…getting interesting…what will…_

_Jack: **-holds pistol to my head-** Firstly, ever do tha' again & ye will die and… say it…and die. _

_Me: You wouldn't dare…_

_Jack: -shoots- _

_Me: -dies-_

_Reviewers: NOW WE WONT FIND OUT THE END! _

_Carmen: **-dances joyfully-**_

_Jack: Uhhh…review savvy? **-runs off- **_


	20. Decisions, Decisions

_Disclaimer: **(Jack) **She's dead…remember._

Chapter 20 – Decisions, Decisions

A/N: **(Jack) **I have some rather unfortunate news mates, well to some of ye it may be joyful….Jo, is dead. And as her loyal pirate Captain, it is my duty to update these next few chapters in memory of her. **–bows head and snickers- **After all, we **all **miss her. **–snorts-

* * *

**

"Carnations?"

"No." I moaned.

"Roses?"

"No."

"How about weeds!"

"What!" I exclaimed looking at my mother.

"You are too picky my darling. You act as if you do not want to get married."

"I do!" I said startled.

"Save those words for the wedding."

"Ok." I muttered. I looked at my mother and noticed that she had aged quite a bit. Her hair was no longer the gorgeous auburn it used to be; it was grey and dull. Her face had become wrinkly almost like a prune and she looked so very fragile.

"Daffodils?" She asked turning around with a bouquet in her hand. "What?"

"You look…different."

"It's called aging dear. Now, daffodils? Yes or no?"

"Yes." I sighed. She piled millions of them into my hands and pretty soon…I was blind. "Um, mama where are you?"

"This way darling." She called from a distance. "Follow the sound of my voice." I walked very slowly towards her, well I hoped I was walking towards her. I stretched one hand out in front of me and held the flowers with the other. The flowers began to teeter to one side and then they would shift to the other side. I felt a hand grab mine except it wasn't my mothers.

"Piper?"

"Try Will."

"Oh, Hi Willy." I smiled as he led me over to the table. I dropped all the flowers onto it and waited as the flouriest washed, cut and arranged the flowers for me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked nervously.

"You are doing the wrong thing."

"Will, for God sakes, if I could change it I would but I can't…the wedding is in three days!"

"Well, at least go talk to Jack one last time."

"Oh, Will. I can't…I'm to, afraid."

"You are never afraid! You're Samantha DiBattista, you fear nothing."

"No…"

"Samantha." Will growled.

"Ok." I gave in.

"Go now. I'll take of these flowers and your mother."

Alright." I began to walk out of the shop but stopped. "Will?"

"Yes." He said looking at me.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Sam." I ran off to the cells and jumped down the steps two at a time. I slipped and fell on the last one.

"Ow." I muttered standing up. "Stupid dark cells."

"Samantha? Is that ye luv?"

"Nope, it's the boogeyman." I smiled walking over to Jack's cell.

"Ye look gorgeous." He smiled taking me in. I had bathed, fixed my hair and I had a dress on.

"I hate the dress. The shirt and breeches were better."

"Luv, ye look sad." I frowned.

"Jack, I tried everything I could but they moved the wedding sooner."

"What?" Jack yelled.

"Sh, not so loud." I whispered. "It's in three days."

"Why didn't ye try to postpone it?" Jack asked glaring at me.

"I did!" I said defensively.

"Well, ye didn't do a good job." Jack muttered.

"Why on earth are you blaming me?" I asked angrily.

"Well, ye are the princess, yer father should be able ta do somethin' for ye!"

"He didn't do anything…all he did was yell at me. He wants me to marry Norrington." I said.

"Seems ta me like ye do to." I stared at Jack with my mouth wide open. How dare he make me out to be the bad guy...girl. He knew I didn't want to marry him and now, he just makes things worse. That's when I realized it, he blamed me for kidnapping me, he blamed me for the Royal Navy coming and now he was blaming me for the one thing in the world I didn't want to happen.

"I hate you." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Wha'?" Jack asked alarmed.

"I hate you Sparrow."

"Good for ye Samantha." Jack replied coolly not looking me in the eye.

"You shall address me as Princess Samantha DiBattista." I hissed and walked away.

"Goodbye…Princess." I ran out of the jail and all the way home. I burst open the doors and leaned against them. I lost it and slid to the floor in frustration. That's when the fucking tears came again…I hate this. I tried to stop but I couldn't. These emotions were starting to bother me a lot. I picked up the necklace Jack had given me and ripped it off my neck. I stared at it and then threw it across the room. I wanted to stop crying, I felt childish and to feminine when I cried. I was tough, not a wimp.

"Samantha?" Elizabeth asked from the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I snapped.

"No need to yell."

"Oh there is!" I shouted standing up. "I curse the day I met Jack Sparrow."

"You don't mean that." She gasped.

"**I HATE HIM!**" I sobbed. Elizabeth ran over and hugged me and I didn't refuse. The door opened and Will and my mother walked in.

"Honey, is everything alright?" She asked running over to me. I looked up startled. I wiped my eyes and tried to smile but, I failed miserably.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking about grand father." I blubbered. She ran over to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"It's ok. We all miss him." She said soothingly. I pulled away from her and smiled.

"Thank you mama. Let me help you with the flowers Will." I sniffed. Will handed me half of the flowers and we made our way up the stairs. When my mother was out of range Will began to question me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. It was rather like a command.

"Wait until we get to the kitchen." I chuckled as Elizabeth stumbled. "Liz, don't fall."

"I won't." She replied opening the door for Will and I.

"What happened Sam?" Will asked putting the flowers on the counter. I got a couple vases out of the bottom cupboard and began to fill them with water.

"I hate him." I said angrily.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Jack." Elizabeth sighed. Will looked at me, shocked, and opened his mouth to say something. Instead of him talking, he was rudely interrupted by someone I **really **did **not **want to talk to at the moment.

"Who is this Jack fellow I keep hearing about?" I groaned. I turned around and there was Hugh, standing like he was all high and mighty.

"No one of your concern." I snapped.

"Um, you two, could you give me and Samantha a moment alone?" Hugh asked. Elizabeth nodded and Will glared at Hugh as he was dragged out of the room. I sighed and continued filling the vases. Hugh walked over to me and I ignored him.

"Oh Samantha, how I have missed you." He smiled playing with my hair.

"That's wonderful, but, I haven't missed you." I said angrily walking away to put a vase on the counter. He followed me and I moaned. "What do you want?"

"You." He stated stroking my cheek. I slapped his hand away and groaned in frustration.

"You honestly, don't know what you want!" I yelleddropping the vase of water onthe floor and smacking him across the face. I turned around and walked out the door to the crisp morning air.

"Samantha, I know I deserved that." He yelled, running to catch up with me.

"Of course you did." I smiled walking faster.

"-but hear me out darling."

"Don't you ever call me that again…understood?" I warned.

"Understood." He smiled. "You always were the tough one, and that is what I loved about you."

"That is why you left me you idiot!" I shouted.

"Oh Samantha please, you know you want me." He said grabbing me and thrusting me into him. I stared into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You know, you're absolutely right…" I began. "I want you to go away." I smirked. He chuckled.

"I was foolish to let you go." He sighed. "Sam, I have changed."

"You haven't changed a bit." I hissed trying to push myself away from him but he was to strong.

"I know how to please a woman." He smiled.

"Then **please **leave me alone!" I huffed.

"Just whisper those three words that will make my day and yours as well." He whispered in my ear. I hesitated and then smiled at him.

"Go to hell." I kicked him in the kneecap and he fell to the ground. I stepped over him, smirked, and began to walk away.

"I was wrong about you!" He yelled.

"That's nice." I said not looking at him.

"Now that I look at you, you still aren't pretty." I stopped and sighed.

"And you're quite good looking." I said looking at his pathetic body lying on the ground. "For a gorilla…that is." He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Sam, did you not hear me?" He asked in shock.

"And did you not hear me! You think that bothers me anymore? Do you honestly think that for one second I am going to let you ruin my life again? Grow up." I hissed and walked away. I stumbled up the hill and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a vase and walked over to the sink.

_You miss Jack…admit it._

"Oh not you. I thought you were gone?" I said angrily.

_Your mind doesn't leave you. Why don't you just go and talk to Jack?_

"Hmm…because he hates me. And, I hate him." I whispered.

_Liar…_

"Oh, so now I am a liar eh? Take that." I said hitting myself in the head. I cringed. "Now, I am going crazy. Absolutely wonderful."

"Sam…please go get some rest. You're worrying me." Will said from the doorway.

"Now I need rest eh?" I snapped. "Sorry…" I sighed. "It's just, that jerk really knows how to get to me."

"I know." He chuckled.

"What am I going to do Will? I have never been more confused or stressed out in my whole life." I said sitting on the counter.

"First things first: Calm down. You are really beginning to worry me Sam. Crying all the time, fighting with your father…and yourself!" I took a deep breath and smiled at Will.

"Too bad you married Lizzie." I smiled spotting Lizzie walk in the room.

He smiled back. "Oh, if I didn't know you'd be so beautiful I would have married you."

"So this is what goes on behind my back?" Lizzie joked hitting Will on his bottom.

"Oy!" Will shouted.

"Oy? William, I believe you are the one who needs the rest. Who on earth says **oy**?" I laughed. Soon, Elizabeth and Will joined in the laughter.

"Scusi?" Someone said from the doorway. Matteo. Father's butler.

"Ciao Matteo. Come lei è?" I smiled sweetly. (Hello Matteo. How are you?)

"Signorina meravigliosa. Sono qui informare lei che suo padre amerebbe per avere una parola con lei." Matteo explained. (Wonderful Miss. I am here to inform you that your father would like to have a word with you.)

"Il padre? Bene, avrò ragione lí. Ringraziarla." I said in shock. Father and I haven't talked for a whole day. It may not seem like a lot, but for me and my father, it's like an eternity. (Father? Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you.)

"Era nessuna principessa di problema." He bowed and left the room. (It was no problem princess)

"I'll be right back. My father wants to see me."

**(Jack) **'Ello again mates. As you've heard she is dead. Six feet under. Caput. GONE! **(reviewers) –advance upon Jack- (Jack) –backs away slowly- **Review savvy? **–runs as reviewers chase him...excluding Carmen- **


	21. Dinner

Disclaimer: **(Jack) **This unfortunate tale will now begin….she doesn't own me anymore) …and she never did. **–shifty eyes-**

Chapter 21 – Dinner

A/N: **(Jack) –sniffs- **Here is the next sad tale written by Jo….

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Will asked.

"No thank you Will. If you could finish putting those flowers in their vases I'd be delighted."

"Consider it done." Elizabeth said already filling a vase up.

"Thank you…" I looked at Will. "Get ta work ye mangy cad." I said in my best pirate voice. Which surprisingly, was good.

"Aye aye captain." He gave me a mock salute and walked over to Lizzie. I heard Elizabeth giggle, so I turned around and Will had his arms wrapped around her and he was showering her with feather kisses. I smiled.

_You're a goner._

"Oh, not you." I frowned.

_Your dad is going to kill you._

"What did I do now?"

_He knows you were in the cells, visiting Jack. _

"No, you're lying to me. Oh god, I am arguing with my mind." I shook my head.

_Ta. _I looked up and saw my fathers door. I knocked twice.

"Intrude." My father shouted. I giggled. I slowly opened the doors and closed them as quietly as possible. It wasn't quiet enough.

"Sam…sit." He said not looking at me. I nodded my head and sat in the arm chair facing the fire. I heard my father sigh. His chair scraped on the wooden floor as he got up and walked over to me.

"I have decided…" My father began as he sat down on the chair next to me. "…that we will have an engagement ball tomorrow night." I looked at him but he didn't look at me.

"Ok." I said.

"Splendid." He said still not looking at me.

"How can you honestly do this to your daughter?" I asked angrily.

"Do what?" He said continuing to look at the fire.

"Do I shame you that much that you cannot even look at me?"

"It is not like that." My father stated getting up from the chair and walking over to his desk again. I followed him.

"Then what on earth is your problem?"

"Nothing is my problem." He muttered flipping through some pages in his book.

"Then what have I done to make you hate me?" I said sadly. My father looked at me, got up and hugged me.

"Sambella, I do not hate you." I hugged him back and smiled.

"You act like it."

"My darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't you ever forget that." He commanded. "I was just so angry that your grandmamma was right."

"What?" I asked.

"She knew you'd fall for a pirate. I told her it would never happen but deep inside, I had a feeling you'd be the one to love someone…not in your league." I frowned.

"It's alright papa. Because, I do not love him anymore."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Those feelings are long gone." I said confidently.

"Oh,…that is wonderful." My father said. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. "Go sleep my darling, you look tired. I'll have one of the maids wake you up." I nodded.

"Goodnight papa." I said kissing him on the cheek. He kissed me back.

"Goodnight." He watched me walk out of the room. I made my way to my room and got in bed with my dress on. I was too tired to change them, besides, it was only a nap.

**Down in Gianni's study… (Gianni's P.O.V)**

I watched her walk away and I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to believe she did not love that pirate. That vermin, that scallywag. I sighed. I knew she couldn't help it, but it angered me so. It killed me to not mention that I knew she had been in the cells today. Hordes told me he had heard everything. How she went down there to talk to him, how she told him she hated him and he broke me baby's heart. I slammed my fist down on the table, got up and slammed the door of my study shut.

"MARIA!" She ran into the entrance hall and looked at me.

"Si sir?" She quivered. I sighed.

"Get me my coat dear. I am sorry I frightened you."

"Si sir." The only words that woman knew. She wasn't very well educated but she was a wonderful woman. She came back with my coat and hat in her hands.

"Thank you darling, but I do not want this." I handed her back the hat and she nodded.

"Si sir." I was also lucky she understood English. I put my coat on and walked out of the door and down to the cells.

"A good talk will do it." I said to myself. Yes, a nice long talk. Oh, who was I kidding. I might be talking to him but what are the odds of him listening? Slim.

"Good afternoon sir." Hordes greeted me.

"Good afternoon Captain. How are you?"

"I cannot…how you say, complain." He replied.

"Wonderful, I need to have a word with a special pirate if you don't mind."

"By all means…" I smiled and walked down the stairs into the dark, pitiful jail. "Sparrow?" I called.

"Tha' be me." Someone replied coolly from the corner cell. I walked over there and faced him.

"Good afternoon Sparrow." He didn't bother to look at me. He continued sitting in the corner with his hat strategically dipped below one eye.

"Wha' is so good about it mate…ah, tha king." He smirked finally looking up. He saluted me and continued sitting down. "Wha brings ye down 'ere?"

"I know about you and my daughter." He smiled.

"Beautiful lass…but, ye don't have ta worry about tha anymore. She hates me, and I hate her. So, we can all live happily ever after. Well, she can because in three days I shall be visiting me ol' friend Barbossa in hell."

"No, you won't." I muttered. I can't believe I was about to do this.

"I won't?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I am letting you free…in three days."

"Ah, tha day of tha wedding. I understand mate. Yer a good old man."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked in amusement.

"Not sure but, if ye want ta take it as one...be me guest." I chuckled. He wasn't at all like the other pirates. No wonder Sam took a fancy to him.

"Then I shall. In three days time, you shall be a free man but, if you ever come near my daughter, I will have you hung faster then you can say 'drink up me hearties yo ho." He looked up at me in a confused and startled manner.

"How do ye know tha' song?"

"Samantha. She used to sing it when she was six." I saw Jack smiled and I smirked. "You still like her don't you?"

"No. Pirates don't love mate. We have some here and there but commitment ain't good for us. It's like being in this prison…we 'ate it here and we'd rather be somewhere else."

"Ah, well, I must be going." I said bidding him farewell.

"Goodbye yer honour."

"Goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ye…ye called me Captain."

"Good observation." I said walking up the stairs.

"Even tha king can call me Captain but ye mangy cads can't?" I heard him yell to his crew. I laughed.

"Shut yer big trap **captain**." A female voice mocked.

"All done sir?" Hordes asked. "And may I ask why you are laughing?"

"He is not a bad man Hordes. Not bad at all." I chuckled walking away. "Oh and he is to be set free, along with his crew in three days." I said over my shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" Hordes called back.

"Just do as you are told."

**Back to Sam…**

"Mmmm….Jack." I giggled. I opened my eyes and saw Will shaking me.

"I am not Jack and I don't wish to be." He said. I smiled.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Well, it's seven at night…"

"Seven?" I screeched. "Then why did you wake me up?"

"Dinner." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you because I am starving. I will be down in a minute ok?" I asked going over to the basin of water.

"Alright." He said closing the door as he walked out of the room. I washed my face, brushed my hair and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. How I longed to be back on the Pearl in a pair of shirts and breeches. To have the wind blow through my hair and feel the spray of the ocean. Then, my thoughts wandered back to Jack. I missed him and I still loved him but he was gone. I let him go.

"Can I come in?" Came Lizzie's voice from outside the door.

"Sure." I muttered. She walked in and came over to me.

"How are you?"

"Crappy." I sighed. "I don't hate him Liz."

"I know you big goof."

"Oh, now we are calling each other names. Do you remember this one…Lizard breath?" She growled.

"I always hated that one."

"I know you big goof." I mocked her.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit. It's just it amazes me that he broke my heart but I still love him to pieces."

"Love works in mysterious ways." She laughed. "Come, there is a wonderful feast going on downstairs. Your fiancée is here." I groaned.

"I have to face that oaf." Elizabeth glared at me. "Lizzie, I love Norrington to pieces also, but in a friend way. I am **not **attracted to him."

"I know." She smiled pulling me out of the room. "Come on, I am starving."

"How many months is it now?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Only two months." She said rubbing her stomach. "I never thought I'd be having a baby so soon."

"Neither did I." I snorted. She glared at me again. "Hey! You were always just as childish as me Elizabeth Annette Swann."

"True." She giggled. "You were more, and you still are!"

"I will always be a child at heart." I said opening the doors to the dining room.

* * *

**(Jack) **Listen to me… Jo? **–goes white- (Spirit Me) **BASTARD! **–uses spirit control and the force to choke him- (Jack) –chokes but, all of a sudden I return to human- (Me) –smiles and kisses Jack- **YESSSSSSSSSSS! THE BITCH IS BACK! **-Carmen falls to floor crying-**REVIEW DAMMIT! **–continues to kiss Jack- **


	22. The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! Well, I will own Walt Disney's body when I figure out where the bastards put his frozen body.

Chapter 22 – The Ties That Bind

LAST CHAPTER! Isn't that sad? Yet, happy too. **(Jack) –hugs me- (Me) –shocked- **You hugged me. **(Jack) **You finished. **–kisses- (Me) –drools- **Enjoy!

* * *

"Sambella nice of you to join us. Elizabeth you look gorgeous." Gianni said hugging Elizabeth and I. 

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth blushed.

"Let us not sit here with out tummies rumbling. Let's eat." My other grandma, Sally, shouted. I laughed.

"Hello my dear." James smiled. I looked at him and smiled. He looked wonderful with his hair slicked back and he had a new suit on.

"A new suit?" I teased.

"Yes." He smiled.

"It is marvellous." He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down.

Meanwhile…(Jack's P.O.V)

"Jack, yer a fool." Ana piped up. I moaned in annoyance, frustration and anger.

"Ana, luv, I know it's difficult for ye but fer five minutes can ye please SHUT UP!" A pebble hit me in the head and I huffed.

"No, cause yer an idiot. God, Sam tried her hardest and ye blamed her for this."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!" She growled.

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled from the stairs.

"Good job Ana." I whispered.

"Admit it ye daft moron, ye love her still."

"I may love 'er, but she sure as 'ell don't love me." I mumbled.

**Dinner… (Sam P.O.V)**

"I tend to see all pirates get what they deserve, a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington smiled. The men, except Will, roared with laughter. I quietly imagined the steak was James' head and began stabbing it with my fork.

"I think pirates are respectable people who are just like us." Everyone grew silent and watched me stab my steak.

"How can you say that darling, a pirate kidnapped you."

"For the last bloody time he did not kidnap me. I agreed to go with him."

"Language." My mother warned. I nodded.

"They are just like us, except mysterious. Just because they are lower class, and aren't as rich as us or they don't dress like us doesn't make them any different. They chose that way of life."

"But, they are lying, cheating, stealing scum." Hugh said. I groaned.

"You share some similar qualities." Will began to choke on his meat. Elizabeth patted him on the back and made him spit it out.

"Sorry." He said hiding the smile that was on his face with a handkerchief.

"As I was saying, we are all the same inside."

"You are a woman, what does a woman know?" Hugh laughed. The men, except Will again, joined in.

"More than you." I hissed. I wiped my mouth, threw my fork down, got up and walked out onto the balcony.

"I'll go talk to her." James said. I groaned.

"What is wrong with you dear?" He asked putting his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Jack's arm. "Dear?" I opened my eyes and the thought was gone.

"Hugh! He is what is wrong. I hate him." I shouted.

"Not so loud." Norrington shushed me.

"I don't care how loud I yell. I hope that pathetic asshole hears me. I hate him, I want nothing to do with him and I **especially **don't want him at the wedding."

"Then we will dis-invite him." I looked up at James, startled.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"I would do _anything _for you." I smiled and kissed James.

"Thank you so much." He blushed.

"Um, let's go back to the dining room…shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled grabbing his hand. I had gained respect for James, right then and there. I am not going to deny that I used to have a crush on Norrington but I think a bit of me still does.

"Feeling better?" Hugh asked.

"Get out." I hissed. Everyone went silent and stared at James and I. Hugh used to be a good man. God only knows what happened to him.

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"You heard me." I said walking over to his seat. "Get out." I pulled his seat out.

"You don't know what you are talking about you foolish child." Hugh yelled raising his hand up and smacking me across the face.

"**What is the meaning of this?" **My father shouted. James walked over to Hugh and dragged him out the door.

"Your daughter is a childish fool." He shouted before the doors slammed shut.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine. He hits like a woman." I laughed. It hurt, I won't deny that but, I was happy to see him gone that I really didn't care.

"He shall never set foot in Italy again." My father hissed helping me up. "Mark my words."

"I told you he was a bad apple." Grandpa Matteo said.

"I know." My father groaned. The doors opened again and in walked Governor Swann. He looked confused.

"What happened to…SAM! Are you alright?" He asked looking at my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said running my hand over it. He must have gashed it with one of his many rings.

"Thank God." Swann smiled softly.

"What a horrible man." Elizabeth said with a mouthful of pasta. I laughed.

"Have you no manners at all?" She narrowed her eyes and continued wolfing down the pasta.

"Sam….Samantha." A faint voice whispered. I moaned and turned over.

"Go away."

"Get up, today's the big day." I groaned into my pillow. The covers were thrown off me and I screamed at the sudden coldness.

"Up, now."

"Who died and made you Queen?"

"Samantha, please." I buried my head in my pillow and moaned. I threw it across the room and sat up.

"Happy Liz?"

"Very." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Had it been that long? Was the day finally here? I had been dreaming of this day since I was a little child. But, I didn't feel the way I thought I would. I didn't have the emotions I dreamed I would have. I felt nothing; I lacked the love you were supposed to have on this day. And why you may ask, why don't I have this love? **I don't love Norrington. **Don't get me wrong, he is a nice, incredible man that any girl would be lucky to have but, there were no feelings there, at least not anymore.

I used to love James but most people would call that puppy love. Or, a silly girls fantasy. I'd always thought I would end up marrying a man like James, not James himself. I wouldn't have mind all of this if I hadn't of ran into Jack. Jack was the reason for all this. The reason for everything complicated, but, how I loved it so. The way he could make everything better…yes, he was the cause of all this but it wasn't intentional. Jack made me feel things, things I had never felt before. With him, it was like everything was fine. I could be myself around Jack. I didn't have to act any different. I could be me. With James, there would be the social events, meetings, balls, long trips and God only knows what else. All the women I'd have to meet with, I'd have to be like them. Fancy, snobby and hypocritical. It wasn't the life for me, I assure you.

I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like with Jack. Adventurous? Dangerous? Exciting? Dreadful? I would never know. My father was persistent on this. He'd rather see me married to a man of upper class and unhappy then with a pirate and happy. That's the way he was. After all, we are the royalty and it would just be dreadful for my families image. They have a 'reputation' to uphold. I walked over to the basin of fresh water and dipped my hands into it. The water felt cool against my soft, warm hands. I rubbed them together and gently pressed my hands against my cheeks and sighed.

In four hours, I was to become Mrs. Samantha Norrington. Even the name sounded repulsive. The fact that I am being forced to marry someone aggravates me even more and makes me think of running off somewhere.

I could leave this place, go far away from here but what good would that do. I heard the horses neigh and I looked down to see my father entering a carriage. The gallows. I gulped and held back some tears. Jack.

I was never going to see him again. He was going to be gone, no one would ever come across the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow again. This made a part of me sad yet, some of me didn't mind. To many emotions were running through my body that it was really hard to bear the past couple days.

"Miss Samantha?" I looked over and smiled at my personal maids, Fiona and Erin. "Your bath is ready."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully. They curtsied and left me alone. I slowly undressed and dipped my foot into the steaming basin. I yanked it out and hissed in pain. The water was very hot. I grabbed a container of cooler water and dumped it in to my bath. Once again, I dipped my foot in and smiled. Not to hot, not to cold. I sat in the basin, took a deep breath and went under water. I slowly opened my eyes. They stung as the hot water circled around me. I looked around and remembered some things, things I had forgotten long ago.

"_Samantha!" My grandfather shouted. "Get down from there!" _

"_In a moment!" 10 year old Samantha shouted back. Massimiliano groaned impatiently and grabbed the netting leading up to the crows nest. He quickly climbed up and scolded his grand daughter but, she completely ignored him. "You're ruining the scenery." She growled whacking him in the arm. He stared at her with his mouth ajar. She giggled. "You look like Piper." He laughed and picked her up. _

"_You miss, should not be up here!" She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. _

"_And why not?" _

"_Cause, you are the princess." She opened her mouth to argue but he tapped it shut. "Not an ordinary one Samantha, please darling, do not ever change. You may be the last one like us in this Godforsaken family." _

"_Last what?" She asked, puzzled. _

"_Oh…nothing." He smiled. _

I shot up as fast as I could and took big breaths of air. Last one? What on earth had he been talking out? I tried to remember those words and what he had meant but as fast as the memory came it left. I growled in anger and cleansed myself.

"Samantha?" My grandmamma shouted. "Where are you?"

"In here!" I shouted, wrapping a towel around my body. She walked in and smiled. "Time to make you more beautiful then ever." I smiled meekly and a dozen women, including Elizabeth, ran in with things in their hands that even I didn't know the words to them.

**Meanwhile…**

The carriage ride was a bumpy and a talkative one. I hadn't seen William in quite a few years and what a charming, handsome, young man he had grown up to be. He still had his rebellious side but not as much as Samantha.

"After I met Jack." Will continued. "I learned that I should be proud of who I am, pirate or not, I am still the same William Turner but I have learned to stand up for what I believe in sir." William looked down and began to stutter. "And I….I…I'm still not quite good at it." I laughed.

"Go on…" I persisted.

"I think it's a horrible idea of what you are letting Sam do!" He shouted and sighed happily. I rubbed my eyes.

"We've been through this, I have been through this with Samantha a lot of time **must **I go through it with you?" William nodded confidently. I did admire his bravery.

"He is a pirate, no offence William, and she is a princess. They do not belong together."

"Sir, if you could see how happy they are together you would agree with me. I've never seen Jack quite as happy as he has been, and that is not how Jack usually is."

"From what I have heard William, he is a womanizer. I do not want my Sambella getting hurt. I couldn't bear to see her go through all that again." I said recollecting the memories. "Once was enough and what she went through was, pardon my language, pure hell."

"But sir…" The carriage stopped and the door was opened.

"The gallows sir." The coachmen murmured. I nodded.

"Thank you." I got out of the carriage and Will followed. We walked down the stairs in silence until I saw Jack. He caught my eye and groaned.

"Ye brought tha eunuch." I chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Jack." Will snapped. Jack snickered and looked at Will.

"I see tha pirate in ye more and more everyday." Will smiled.

"William here, was just telling me about how happy you and Samantha are….were together." Jack sat back down and looked at the bench.

"Aye." He muttered. All of a sudden he sat up and smiled. "But, the past is the past eh mate! We all move on and surely, I will." I nodded.

"Alright Sparrow, in exactly an hour you and your crew will be free but if you ever set one foot near my daughter…"

"I know, ye'll get tha entire bloody navy after me." Jack interrupted.

"No." I said walking towards the stairs behind William. "I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Jack's jaw opened ajar and I smiled and walked up the stairs.

"What king talks like tha?" A female voice yelled. "Honestly!"

**Meanwhile…**

I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I didn't look like myself. My hair was bunched at the top in little ringlets which sat behind my tiara beautifully, and only a single strand of my hair was sitting in front of the tiara in a tiny little wave. The wedding dressed hugged my curves and came out at the waist. The door opened and in walked my grandmamma.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Stop blubbering!" I laughed and gave her a big hug. She looked at me and sighed.

"It's time you knew the truth." I looked at her, perplexed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She tip toed voer to the door and looked both ways before whispering something. I leaned in to hear but she stopped and nodded. The door opened a bit more and in walked...Herman!

"Herman." I whispered happily. "What are you doing here? I thought you were..." He put his fingers on my lips and told me to quiet down. I nodded.

"Samantha...it's wonderful to see you again."

"Same here luv, but, I need ta tell ye tha truth." He grabbed my grandmammas hand and smiled at her. "My name is not Herman but is Massimiliano." My eyes grew as wide as saucers and I was speechless. My grandfather Massimiliano...or Herman, whatever his name was now, was a pirate. It couldn't be true. That would make my mother half pirate and...I would have the pirate blood in my veins.

"No..." I muttered. "No! How can you tell me this now? The wedding can begin..."They looked hurt. "And you are not evendressed properly." They both looked up and Ijumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are finally back." Isobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I wouldnever see you again." He stroked my head and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's alright now luv. Everythings going ta be okay." I nodded slightly happy and te angry. How could they keep a secret like this from me? Did my mother even know?

"I will be back later darling."He said, walking out the doorway and heading into another room accompanied by what looked like, William. My grandma smiled and clapped her hands together.

"It's time." I looked at her.

"Already?" She laughed and nodded. "After all this news. Do I have to do it?"

She nodded happily. "Your father is waiting." I nodded and walked out the door to see my father standing there, crying.

"Jesus." I muttered to myself. I smiled and took my fathers hand. The doors opened and the music began. We walked down the aisle slowly and I gasped at the décor. There was a silk white carpet leading down to the alter with red petals scattered all over it, from the flower girl. On the pews, a bouquet of wild flowers and daffodils were assorted in cute little arrangements. I looked up and saw James blushing and fumbling with his jacket. I giggled and kept walking until I finally reached the alter. James took my hand and the ceremony began. I looked around at everyone and smiled widely, when I saw my grandfather at the back of the room hidden behind his hat.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the coming together of Commodore James Mathew Norrington and Princess Samantha Vittoria DiBattista." The priest said loudly. The ceremony went on for quite a while and then the vows came. James began.

"I, James, take you Samantha to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I looked at him lovingly and sniffled. I felt some tears stream down my face and I let out an awkward laugh.

"That was beautiful." I whispered as the priest told me to go. He blushed.

"I, Samantha, take you, James, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." He smiled and mouth the word 'magnificent.'

"The rings please!" The priest called out. My face fell and I thought of Jack again. He was gone. The idea of that made me start to cry. Everyone must of thought it was because of the wedding cause they started crying and awing. The priest took the rings and looked up. "If anyone has any reason as to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence was all that was heard. I cried a bit harder.

"Now…" The priest began but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Everyone gasped and looked around for who had said it. I looked over and gasped. "I cannot let my daughter do this. No offence James but, it isn't right." My father stood up and walked out of the pew. I looked at him, puzzled. He walked over to me smiling and kissed me on my cheek. He put his lips to my ear and whispered.

"Go." I looked at him and realized what was happening. Jack was not dead. I smiled and hugged my father. I turned over to James and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry James." I handed him the ring and ran as fast as I could, hoping he was still there. Women gasped, my mother fainted and my grand mother & grand fathersmiled. I ran. Ran out into the town as fast as I could, running over people, bumping into little children until my feet hit the deck. I looked around and saw Gibbs untying the Pearl.

"Gibbs!" I shouted frantically and ran over to the ship. He looked up in astonishment.

"Miss Samantha. Aren't ye supposed to be at a wedding?"

"Where's Jack?" I asked ignoring his question. He looked at me and I sighed. "Gibbs! Honestly, do you think I would marry James over Jack!" Gibbs smiled.

"In his cabin. Ye best not be disturbing him though, he's rather sad." I smiled playfully.

"And why is that?"

"Seems some little spoiled princess broke the fools heart." Ana said. I turned around and glared at her.

"Now see here…"

"GO!" She yelled opening the doors. I smiled and ran into them, down the halls and stopped in front of Jacks door. I knocked.

"Go away." I knocked again. "I said, go away. I don't want to be bothered." I sighed and opened the door. Jack was facing the wall and drinking some rum.

"Gibbs, is it so hard to understand tha meaning of GO AWAY!" He still hadn't turned around.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't Gibbs." I whispered. Jack stopped drinking and rum poured down his chin and onto his shirt. He spun around and looked at me in surprise. I waited for him to get up but all I got was.

"Why are ye here?"

"For you silly! I couldn't marry James." Jack nodded but didn't say anything.

"So ye left him at tha alter?" I groaned impatiently.

"Basically."

"Yer wretched."

"You know what!" I shouted angrily. "I came over here to tell you I loved you and not him but fine! Be an ass and ask me all these stupid questions and…" I was cut off by Jack's lips connecting on mine. My eyes widened in surprise but I closed them accepting his kiss. He broke the kiss and grinned widely.

"Things are going to be different. Ye know that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, ye aren't going to be pampered anymore. Ye think I'm letting ye leave this Pearl? Ye aren't leaving me sight lass. Savvy?"

"Savvy." I giggled as Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up onto the deck. Things were going to change but my life had been changing for as long as I could remember. But this time, I **knew** it was for the better. I realized that from the moment I had met Jack. My life had changed wonderfully when I met him and now that I was with him, for the first time, my life was bearable and wonderful.

"Gibbs! We have a new crew member." Jack shouted. Gibbs waddled over and smiled.

"Miss Samantha, glad to see you'll be staying."

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly. The crew cheered and I laughed. They were like no other pirate I had ever read about.

"Now!" Jack began pulling me into him. "I am going to make our lovely guest feel right at home. If anyone comes to disturb us, I'll castrate ye...or throw ye overboard in an instant." The crew whistled and I laughed as I was pulled back downstairs.

"Now luv, this is a very silly wedding dress…" He said pushing the door open.

"Oh really." I smiled closing the door and smiled. Nothing at all was going to change the way I felt, and this moment. I was finally happy and I finally, I had found someone to love.

--Fin.

* * *

**-cries- **It's overrrr. **–sobs on Jacks shoulder-**

Jack: S'okay luv…

Me: No…ITS NOT! **–sobs- **

Jack: Would reviews make you happier?

Me: MUCH! ))O))

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me faithfully. I wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for your reviews and encouragement. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **xoxoxo **

**_so long && goodnight _**


End file.
